Jangan Bilang Tidak
by Enji86
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari penemuan baru Shiho yang diminum Shinichi secara tidak sengaja. Dan semua orang tahu betapa berbahayanya penemuan Shiho. Chapter 17 - Berlumuran Soda. Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!
1. LOVE4869

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Akhirnya penulis memutuskan untuk menulis Shinichi x Shiho dulu, Ai x Conan-nya ditunda. Cover story cerita ini bisa dilihat di fesbuk.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Jangan Bilang Tidak<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 1 - LOVE4869**

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Dengan ini aku akan menjadi kaya dalam waktu singkat. Menghabiskan waktu selama setahun untuk kembali ke SMA benar-benar memberiku banyak ide," gumam Shiho. Dia mengamati layar laptop di depannya sambil tersenyum misterius. Di layar laptop terdapat dokumen bernama Proyek LOVE4869 yang berisi gambar rantai-rantai molekul yang rumit. "Oke, sekarang saatnya bekerja!" ucapnya. Dia bangkit dari depan laptop dan pergi ke meja tempatnya melakukan percobaan dengan bahan-bahan kimianya.

Saat itu hari sudah larut malam dan Shiho sendirian di ruang bawah tanah rumah Profesor Agasa untuk mengerjakan proyeknya. Dia mengerjakan proyeknya pada malam hari karena dia bisa berkonsentrasi dengan lebih baik pada malam hari. Dia biasanya melakukan penelitian untuk produk kosmetik dan menjual hasil penelitiannya ke perusahaan kosmetik. Bahkan banyak perusahaan kosmetik yang ingin merekrutnya namun dia menolak karena dia tidak ingin terikat. Dia ingin bebas meneliti apapun yang dia inginkan, sama seperti Profesor Agasa, meskipun itu berarti dia harus menggunakan fasilitas seadanya. Dan kali ini, dia mencoba sesuatu yang baru dan dia berencana akan memasarkan hasil penelitiannya ini sendiri melalui internet.

"Hmm, aku kehabisan test tube," gumam Shiho. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan matanya berhenti pada gelas air putihnya yang ada di sebelah laptop. "Pakai itu saja," gumamnya. Dia segera mengambil gelas air putihnya beserta tutupnya, menuangkan isi beberapa test tube ke dalam gelas yang sudah kosong tersebut sehingga menghasilkan cairan berwarna bening. "Dan ini yang terakhir," gumamnya lagi. Dia meludah ke sebuah wadah kaca lalu mengambilnya sedikit dengan pipet dan meneteskannya ke dalam gelas berisi cairan bening itu. Cairan bening itu langsung berubah warna menjadi merah muda dan mengeluarkan aroma stroberi. "Sempurna! Sekarang tinggal mencari seseorang untuk dijadikan kelinci percobaan," gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

Shiho menutup gelas itu dengan tutupnya dan meletakkannya di tempatnya semula yaitu di samping laptopnya. Dia melihat jam di layar laptopnya yang menunjukkan jam dua pagi lalu dia meng-hibernate laptopnya dan menguap. Dia bangkit dari depan laptop menuju pintu ruang bawah tanah, mematikan lampu lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dan melangkah menuju kamarnya.

XXX

"Shiho, ayo cepat bangun," ucap Shinichi sambil mengguncang bahu Shiho keesokan paginya.

Shiho pun membuka matanya sedikit lalu menutupnya lagi.

"Shiho," ucap Shinichi lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Shiho dengan suara mengantuk tanpa membuka matanya.

"Laptopku rusak padahal aku ada tugas presentasi pagi ini di kampus. Apa aku bisa pinjam laptopmu?" ucap Shinichi.

Shiho tidak menyahut ucapan Shinichi dan kelihatannya dia sudah kembali tertidur sehingga Shinichi kembali mengguncang bahu Shiho. Shiho akhirnya membuka matanya dan menatap Shinichi dengan kesal.

"Kenapa kau mengangguku pagi-pagi begini?" ucap Shiho dengan kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin pinjam laptopmu," ucap Shinichi.

"Di ruang bawah tanah," sahut Shiho kemudian dia kembali menutup matanya.

"Lalu password-nya?" tanya Shinichi.

"Hari ulang tahunmu," jawab Shiho yang sudah setengah tertidur.

"Hari ulang tahunku?" tanya Shinichi sambil mengangkat alisnya. Namun Shiho tidak menjawab karena dia sudah terlelap kembali.

"_Dasar wanita licik, menggunakan hari ulang tahunku sebagai password agar aku tidak bisa menebaknya," _pikir Shinichi sambil menatap Shiho. Lalu dia teringat tugasnya sehingga dia bangkit dari tepi tempat tidur Shiho dan bergegas ke ruang bawah tanah.

Sesampainya di ruang bawah tanah, dia segera duduk di depan laptop Shiho dan menghidupkannya. Dia mengambil flashdisk dari tasnya dan menancapkannya di laptop Shiho. Dia sudah mengerjakan separuh tugasnya sebelum laptopnya rusak dan menyimpannya di flashdisk sehingga dia tidak perlu mengerjakan dari awal lagi. Dia ada presentasi jam 8 sementara sekarang sudah jam 7 jadi dia harus bergegas. Akhirnya dia bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 45 menit.

"_Yah, aku jadi tidak sempat sarapan,"_ pikir Shinichi. Kemudian dia menyadari gelas berisi minuman berwarna merah muda ketika dia memasukkan laptop Shiho ke dalam tasnya. Dia membuka tutup gelas itu dan mencium aroma stroberi menguar dari gelas tersebut sehingga tanpa pikir panjang dia meminumnya sampai habis karena dia mengira itu jus stroberi milik Shiho yang belum habis. Lalu dia bergegas keluar dari rumah Profesor Agasa untuk berangkat ke kampus.

XXX

Shinichi melangkah lunglai ke tempat parkir kampus dimana dia memarkir mobilnya. Sesampainya di samping pintu mobilnya, dia menghela nafas lalu membuka pintu mobilnya, meletakkan tasnya di kursi penumpang lalu masuk ke dalam. Dia melirik tasnya lalu menghela nafas lagi.

"Shiho pasti akan membunuhku," erang Shinichi sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke setir mobilnya.

Shinichi mengambil tasnya, membukanya dan mengamati isinya yaitu laptop Shiho yang hancur berantakan. Tadi karena terburu-buru, dia berjalan di koridor kampus tanpa memperhatikan jalan sehingga dia terpeleset kulit pisang dan saat terjatuh, tas yang berisi laptop Shiho melayang ke atas lalu jatuh ke tanah dengan keras. Dan tentu saja laptop Shiho yang ada di dalamnya tidak bisa diselamatkan dari kehancuran. Untunglah kelas paginya dibatalkan karena dosennya pergi keluar negeri jadi dia tidak perlu presentasi hari ini.

Shinichi pun menutup tasnya kembali lalu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Dia menghela nafas panjang sambil mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Sekarang dia akan pulang dan minta maaf pada Shiho. Lalu dia akan mengajak Shiho membeli laptop baru untuk dirinya dan untuk Shiho. Kalau perlu dia akan membelikan laptop yang paling canggih agar Shiho tidak marah padanya. Dia memang tidak pernah tahan kalau Shiho marah padanya. Shiho adalah tempatnya membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak bisa dibicarakannya kepada pacarnya, yaitu Ran. Dan hal-hal itu sangat banyak sehingga dia tidak bisa membiarkan Shiho mendiamkannya dan tidak mau bicara padanya sehari pun.

Tak lama kemudian, mobilnya pun sudah bergabung dengan mobil-mobil lain di jalan raya.

XXX

Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah Profesor Agasa, Shinichi berpapasan dengan Profesor Agasa yang sepertinya mau pergi.

"Lho, kau kan baru berangkat? Kok sekarang sudah pulang?" tanya Profesor Agasa dengan heran.

"Kelasnya dibatalkan," jawab Shinichi. "Apa Shiho masih di rumah?" tanyanya.

"Ya, dia masih tidur. Sepertinya kemarin malam dia lembur untuk menyelesaikan proyek terbarunya jadi mungkin dia akan tidur sampai siang. Lagipula dia tidak ada kelas hari ini," jawab Profesor Agasa.

"Begitu. Baiklah, aku akan menunggunya di dalam karena ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan dengannya," ucap Shinichi.

"Silahkan saja. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku ada janji dengan temanku. Sampai nanti," ucap Profesor Agasa.

"Sampai nanti, Profesor," ucap Shinichi lalu Profesor Agasa mulai melangkah ke pagar sementara Shinichi melangkah ke dalam rumah.

Shinichi menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa lalu mulai menyusun kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya pada Shiho. Tiba-tiba mata Shinichi membesar karena dia mendadak mendapat ide.

"Tadi Shiho kan memberiku ijin memakai laptopnya dan memberikan password laptopnya dengan mudah karena dia masih setengah tertidur. Jadi kalau aku minta maaf saat dia masih setengah tertidur, dia pasti akan memaafkanku dengan mudah," gumam Shinichi dengan senyum licik di bibirnya.

Shinichi segera bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar Shiho. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur Shiho dan sudah akan membangunkan Shiho tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa aneh. Dia memandang wajah Shiho yang sedang tertidur dan entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi Shiho dan dia merasa jantungnya berdetak semakin menyakitkan namun dia juga merasakan kesenangan dan kenikmatan. Setelah membelai pipi dan rambut Shiho selama beberapa saat, dia menjadi semakin berani. Dia menunduk kemudian mencium kening Shiho lalu naik ke tempat tidur dan dengan hati-hati menarik Shiho ke dalam pelukannya agar Shiho tidak terbangun. Dia menghirup aroma rambut Shiho dalam-dalam kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

Sementara itu, Shiho samar-samar merasakan seseorang memeluknya dalam tidurnya tapi dia masih merasa terlalu lelah untuk bangun sehingga dia mengabaikannya dan tidur kembali.

XXX

Saat Shiho terbangun siang harinya, dia merasakan ada orang yang mendekapnya dan membelai rambutnya. Dia pun membuka matanya dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan mata Shinichi yang memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta dan tersenyum kepadanya. Matanya langsung terbelalak dan dia memandang Shinichi dengan horor. Dia pun berteriak sambil mendorong Shinichi menjauh sampai Shinichi terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Ada apa, Sayang? Kenapa kau mendorongku?" tanya Shinichi sambil bangkit dari lantai.

"Kudo-kun, apa-apaan ini?" seru Shiho tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shinichi.

"Apanya?" tanya Shinichi dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Dia kembali duduk di tepi tempat tidur Shiho dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi Shiho tapi Shiho menyentakkan tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku," ucap Shiho tajam.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu? Aku mencintaimu," ucap Shinichi.

"Apa?" seru Shiho.

"Aku bilang aku mencintaimu jadi ijinkan aku menyentuhmu, oke?" ucap Shinichi.

"Kudo-kun, kau sudah gila," ucap Shiho dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak gila tapi aku tergila-gila padamu," ucap Shinichi sambil nyengir.

Shiho menatap Shinichi dengan ngeri kemudian dia bergegas bangkit dari tempat tidur agar dia bisa keluar dari kamarnya dan menjauh dari Shinichi, tapi sebelum sampai ke pintu kamar, Shinichi menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana, Sayang?" tanya Shinichi.

"Menjauh darimu," jawab Shiho sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya tapi Shinichi malah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau mau menjauh dariku? Aku mencintaimu, Sayang," ucap Shinichi di telinga Shiho.

"Lepaskan aku," seru Shiho sambil meronta.

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu? Aku mencintaimu," ucap Shinichi kemudian dia mencium pipi Shiho lalu ciumannya bergerak turun ke leher Shiho.

Sementara itu, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Shiho. Baru kali ini dia merasa begitu ketakutan. Bahkan ketakutannya saat ini mengalahkan ketakutannya saat Gin atau Vermouth menodongkan senjata kepadanya. Dia ketakutan karena dia khawatir pada Shinichi yang menurutnya tiba-tiba menjadi gila dan dia khawatir kalau Shinichi yang gila ini akan berbuat macam-macam kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Shiho terbuka dan Yukiko muncul dari baliknya.

"Shiho-chan, kau tidak lupa kan kalau hari ini...," Yukiko tidak bisa meneruskan ucapannya karena melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dia serasa membeku di tempat, lalu dia menyadari mata Shiho yang berlinang air mata dan ekspresi wajah Shiho yang ketakutan sehingga wajah terkejutnya berubah menjadi wajah marah.

"Shin-chan, apa-apaan ini?" seru Yukiko.

XXX

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yukiko sambil membawa poci teh dan cangkirnya ke ruang makan dimana Shiho duduk untuk menenangkan diri.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, Bibi," jawab Shiho.

"Syukurlah," ucap Yukiko sambil duduk di kursi. Dia lalu menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir. "Minumlah teh ini agar kau merasa lebih baik," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan cangkir teh tersebut kepada Shiho.

Shiho hanya mengangguk dan menerima cangkir tersebut kemudian meminum isinya.

Yukiko tersenyum melihat Shiho kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shinichi yang menggerutu di sudut ruang makan. Shinichi berada di situ karena ibunya akan memberinya tatapan membunuh jika dia berani mendekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sudah gila, Shinichi?" tanya Yukiko dengan galak.

"Aku tidak gila. Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan perasaanku pada Shiho," jawab Shinichi dengan kesal.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau kan sudah punya pacar?" tanya Yukiko dengan heran.

"Memang, tapi sekarang aku mencintai Shiho dan aku ingin dia jadi milikku," jawab Shinichi lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shiho dengan senyum di bibirnya. "Jangan khawatir Sayang, aku akan segera membereskan urusanku dengan Ran sehingga kita bisa bersama," ucapnya.

Shiho mengernyit memandang Shinichi sehingga Yukiko menatapnya dengan prihatin. Lalu mendadak Shiho berdiri dengan mata membesar sehingga Yukiko terkejut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yukiko tapi Shiho tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Shinichi dengan galak.

"Kudo-kun, tadi pagi saat kau meminjam laptopku, apa kau meminum cairan yang ada di dalam gelas di sebelah laptopku?" tanya Shiho.

"Ya, aku meminumnya. Jus stroberi itu rasanya enak sekali, sama sepertimu," jawab Shinichi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Oh my God!" seru Shiho sambil memandang Shinichi dengan tatapan putus asa.

Yukiko yang dari tadi memperhatikan pembicaraan Shinichi dan Shiho dengan bingung akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Ada apa Shiho-chan?" tanya Yukiko.

"Dia meminumnya," jawab Shiho sambil duduk kembali.

"Minum apa?" tanya Yukiko.

"Penemuan baruku," erang Shiho.

"Penemuan barumu?" tanya Yukiko dengan nada tertarik.

"Ya, bisa dibilang itu semacam obat untuk memanipulasi hormon seseorang sehingga orang itu akan merasa tertarik dan jatuh cinta pada obyek obat tersebut, singkatnya itu adalah ramuan cinta. Rencananya aku ingin menguji cobanya dengan aku sebagai obyek obatnya," jawab Shiho. "Oh, bagaimana bisa dia yang meminumnya?" erangnya.

"Itu penemuan yang hebat, Shiho-chan. Shin-chan bahkan langsung tergila-gila padamu. Kau memang hebat," ucap Yukiko dengan riang sehingga Shiho langsung sweatdrop.

"Bibi, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk mengatakan hal itu," ucap Shiho.

"Kalau begitu Ibu tidak keberatan kan kalau Shiho jadi menantu Ibu," ucap Shinichi yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Shiho sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leher Shiho.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sentuh aku," ucap Shiho sambil menyentakkan tangan Shinichi kemudian dia berdiri dan berbalik untuk menatap Shinichi. Dia sudah tidak takut lagi pada Shinichi setelah dia mengetahui apa yang sudah terjadi. "Aku harus segera membuat penawarnya jadi aku butuh laptopku," ucapnya.

"Err, itu...," ucap Shinichi dengan gugup sehingga Shiho menaikkan alisnya. "Shiho, tolong jangan marah padaku ya. Aku akan membelikanmu laptop yang jauh lebih bagus dan lebih canggih. Aku janji," ucapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

Shiho menatap Shinichi sejenak dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Oh Tuhan, tolong ampuni aku," erang Shiho.

**Bersambung... **


	2. Kekasih Gelap

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Terima kasih buat para komentator!

shiho Nakahara : Nggak apa. Wah, harus tega, soalnya rugi kalau nggak baca lanjutannya. He he he.

SherryHeartfilia : Poor Shiho harus menghadapi Shinichi yang gila. He he he.

Aiwha Katsushika : ShinShi FTW!

moist fla : Aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Roger that!

amu-san : Aku harap tidak. But if my perverted brain want to do something, well...

Kongming-san : Aku harap akibatnya adalah akibat yang menyenangkan.

Nachie-chan : Memang nama fesbukmu apa?

poyo-chan : Wah, dia harus ikut campur soalnya dia kan pacarnya Shinichi. XD

conanlovers : Nggak apa. Kalau kenapa Shinichi jatuh cintanya sama Shiho, itu karena obat itu mengandung DNA-nya Shiho.

Atin : Sabar, sabar.

ShinShihoLover : Dia nangis soalnya dia takut jadi itu cuma kesan. Aslinya dia nggak sepolos itu. He he he.

Ralilac : Oke!

Fujita-san : Sepertinya selamat. XD. Good luck buat tugasnya.

airin aizawa : He he he.

shihoCool'n : Oke!

3aboOorah : But she have to. XD

aichanluphkaito : Harus ada dong. XD

**Ringkasan :**

Setelah di chapter sebelumnya Shinichi dengan sukses menakuti Shiho, sekarang Shiho harus mencegah Shinichi yang ingin putus dengan Ran.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Jangan Bilang Tidak<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 2 – Kekasih Gelap**

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemui Ran sekarang dan menyelesaikan urusanku dengannya," ucap Shinichi setelah Shiho menjelaskan tentang penemuan terbarunya yang tidak sengaja diminum Shinichi sehingga Shiho menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku ya?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku dengar. Aku minum penemuanmu sehingga aku jadi jatuh cinta padamu, ya kan?" jawab Shinichi.

Sementara itu, Yukiko sudah kembali ke rumahnya sendiri untuk memberi kesempatan pada Shinichi dan Shiho membicarakan masalah mereka berdua.

"Kalau kau sudah dengar, kenapa kau masih mau putus dengan Ran-san?" tanya Shiho dengan kesal.

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas?" ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum seperti saat dia berhasil memecahkan kasus. "Apapun alasannya, aku mencintaimu dan hanya itu yang penting," lanjutnya.

Kalau saja Shiho tidak tahu kalau Shinichi ada di bawah pengaruh obat, dia pasti akan terkesan dengan ucapan Shinichi barusan. Namun sayangnya dia tahu dengan jelas bahwa Shinichi berada dalam pengaruh obat LOVE4869 sehingga dia hanya bisa facepalm.

"Aku harus membuat penawarnya secepatnya," gumam Shiho pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," ucap Shinichi sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Tunggu!" seru Shiho sambil berdiri dan meraih lengan Shinichi yang sudah mulai melangkah pergi sehingga Shinichi langsung bereaksi. Dia berbalik dan langsung melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Shiho dan menarik Shiho mendekat.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak bisa jauh dariku sedetik pun?" tanya Shinichi sambil nyengir sehingga Shiho memutar bola matanya.

"Bukan begitu," ucap Shiho sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Shinichi. "Aku tidak mau kau putus dengan Ran-san," lanjutnya.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin bersamamu," ucap Shinichi.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kalau kau memutuskan Ran-san, aku tidak akan bicara lagi padamu. Apalagi kau juga sudah menghancurkan laptopku," ucap Shiho.

"Shiho, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Tolong maafkan aku. Aku janji aku akan membelikanmu laptop baru," ucap Shinichi dengan nada memohon.

"Tapi semua data penelitianku dan tugas kuliahku ada di situ dan kau tidak akan bisa menggantinya," ucap Shiho dengan sinis.

"Itu...," ucap Shinichi.

"Karena itu, jangan membuat kesalahan lagi dengan memutuskan Ran-san, karena aku tidak akan memaafkanmu," ucap Shiho datar.

Shinichi menundukkan kepalanya sejenak sehingga Shiho tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Ketika Shinichi menegakkan kepalanya lagi, dia menyeringai kepada Shiho dan seringaiannya itu membuat Shiho menjadi tidak nyaman. Lalu Shinichi kembali melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Shiho dan menariknya mendekat.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bersikeras supaya aku tidak putus dengan Ran," ucap Shinichi.

"Ran-san adalah cinta dalam hidupmu, bukan aku. Kau jatuh cinta padaku hanya karena pengaruh obat. Makanya aku tidak mau kau putus dengannya," ucap Shiho sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Shinichi tapi kali ini Shinichi tidak melepaskannya dengan mudah.

"Sudah kubilang kaulah cinta dalam hidupku, bukan Ran. Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga sih?" ucap Shinichi dengan kesal.

"Kau yang tidak mengerti. Sudah kubilang ini semua karena pengaruh obat LOVE4869," ucap Shiho datar sehingga Shinichi menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu begini saja. Aku tidak akan memutuskan Ran asal kau tidak menolak cintaku," ucap Shinichi.

"Apa? Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu," seru Shiho.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan memutuskan Ran sekarang juga dan setiap hari aku akan terus merayumu sampai kau menerima cintaku," ucap Shinichi kemudian dia melepaskan Shiho lalu berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"_Sejak kapan dia jadi licik begini? Biasanya aku selalu bisa membaca jalan pikirannya tapi sekarang aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di kepalanya. Sepertinya akal sehatnya tidak akan kembali sebelum aku memberinya penawar obat LOVE4869. Terpaksa aku harus melakukan ini untuk mencegah kekacauan yang lebih besar,"_ pikir Shiho dengan cepat.

"Tunggu!" seru Shiho ketika Shinichi sudah melangkah sejauh tiga langkah.

Shinichi menyeringai penuh kemenangan kemudian berbalik untuk menatap Shiho.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Aku akan menerima cintamu asal kau tidak putus dengan Ran-san," ucap Shiho.

Shinichi menghampiri Shiho dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa menolakku," ucap Shinichi dengan senang sehingga Shiho memutar bola matanya.

"Itu karena kau mengancamku," ucap Shiho sinis.

"Terserah," sahut Shinichi sambil tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau sekarang kita saling menghangatkan diri?" tawar Shinichi.

"_Dasar laki-laki mesum satu ini,"_ ucap Shiho dalam hati.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak tertarik. Aku sudah janji akan pergi belanja bersama ibumu jadi lebih baik sekarang kau lepaskan aku dan pulang ke rumahmu karena aku harus siap-siap," ucap Shiho.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan ikut kalian. Aku harus membelikanmu laptop baru," ucap Shinichi.

"Yah, terserah kau saja. Sekarang lepaskan aku," ucap Shiho.

"Sebentar lagi. Kau begitu hangat dan lembut. Aku suka sekali," ucap Shinichi sehingga Shiho kembali memutar bola matanya.

Shiho sudah berniat akan melepaskan diri ketika sebuah pemikiran melintas di benaknya.

"Baiklah, tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus setuju dengan peraturan yang kubuat untuk hubungan kita, oke?" ucap Shiho dengan lembut.

"Apapun, Sayang," sahut Shinichi sehingga Shiho menyeringai puas.

"_Sepertinya ini tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan,"_ ucap Shiho dalam hati.

XXX

"Aah, ini sungguh menyenangkan. Sudah lama aku tidak belanja bersama Shin-chan dan memilihkan baju untuknya," ucap Yukiko dengan riang sementara Shiho hanya tersenyum.

Shinichi hanya menggerutu sendiri karena satu-satunya alasan dia mau ikut belanja bersama ibunya adalah supaya dia bisa jalan dengan Shiho. Pergi belanja bersama ibunya merupakan salah satu kegiatan yang paling tidak disukainya sejak dia masih kecil karena ibunya pasti akan menyuruhnya mencoba baju yang aneh-aneh dan dia juga harus membawa semua belanjaan mereka. Shiho juga tidak membantunya dan memihak ibunya.

"Jadi apa kita sudah selesai?" tanya Shinichi dengan nada malas.

"Hmm, aku rasa ini sudah cukup," jawab Yukiko sambil memandangi tas belanja yang semuanya dibawa oleh Shinichi.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita ke toko laptop," ucap Shinichi.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa pergi ke sana berdua saja kan? Aku sudah minta Yusaku untuk menjemputku karena kami akan kembali ke Amerika nanti malam," ucap Yukiko.

"Apa?" seru Shiho.

"Huh? Ada apa Shiho-chan?" tanya Yukiko dengan bingung namun Shiho menyadari sesuatu saat dia menatap mata Yukiko.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Shiho.

"Begitu? Baiklah, aku akan membawa semua belanjaan ini pulang supaya tidak mengganggu kalian," ucap Yukiko sambil mengambil semua tas belanja dari Shinichi. "Selamat bersenang-senang," lanjutnya dengan riang kemudian dia melangkah pergi.

Setelah Yukiko pergi, Shiho merasakan Shinichi melingkar di bahunya sehingga dia menatap Shinichi dengan kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Shiho.

"Kenapa? Ibuku kan sudah pergi," jawab Shinichi.

"Tapi ini kan di depan umum, kau masih ingat kan pada peraturan yang kubuat?" tanya Shiho.

"Ingat. Tapi aku tidak tahan," jawab Shinichi sambil nyengir sehingga Shiho menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuhnya. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu dan jangan terlalu paranoid. Semua orang tahu kita adalah teman baik," ucapnya sambil berusaha menghalau rasa merinding yang dirasakannya.

Shiho akhirnya berhenti menatap Shinichi dan menghela nafas.

"Ayo kita pergi," ucap Shinichi kemudian mereka berdua mulai melangkah menuju toko laptop. "Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku sudah ingin melakukan ini sejak tadi," ucapnya saat mereka berjalan bersama.

"Jadi kau juga menyadari kalau ibumu sama sekali tidak percaya pada kebohongan kita bahwa kau sudah kembali normal?" tanya Shiho.

"Maksudmu kebohongan kita kalau aku sudah kembali menjadi tidak normal lagi kan?" Shinichi balik bertanya sambil menyeringai.

"Terserah," ucap Shiho sehingga Shinichi tertawa.

"Tapi itu benar. Aku tidak pernah merasa senormal ini sebelumnya," ucap Shinichi.

"Kau sungguh melelahkan, Kudo-kun," ucap Shiho.

"Kau juga. Oh, dan mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Shinichi," ucap Shinichi.

"Dan kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" tanya Shiho.

"Karena aku ingin kau melakukannya," jawab Shinichi.

"Aku tidak mau," ucap Shiho.

"Hei, kenapa begitu? Kau memberiku peraturan dan aku tidak boleh memberimu peraturan," ucap Shinichi.

"Kau kan sudah mendapat pelukan sebagai gantinya. Lagipula kau juga melanggar peraturan yang kubuat. Jadi aku tidak punya alasan untuk setuju pada peraturanmu," ucap Shiho.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku akan mundur. Tapi suatu saat nanti aku pasti bisa membuatmu memanggilku Shinichi," ucap Shinichi.

"Benarkah? Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu saat itu," ucap Shiho dengan nada mengejek sehingga Shinichi menatapnya dengan kesal.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah sampai di toko laptop.

XXX

"Jadi kenapa kau membeli laptop itu? Memang apa bagusnya?" tanya Shiho saat mereka sudah duduk di salah satu meja yang ada di foodcourt sambil menikmati makanan mereka.

"Aku kan bukan pelayan toko laptop jadi aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu," jawab Shinichi dengan kesal sehingga Shiho tersenyum.

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Shiho.

Shinichi tidak menjawab dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shiho.

"Tapi kau memang terlalu banyak bicara. Kalau aku membiarkanmu, kau benar-benar akan merebut pekerjaan pelayan toko laptop itu," ucap Shiho.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin membuatmu terkesan," ucap Shinichi tanpa menatap Shiho.

"Kudo-kun, kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Bahkan sebelum kita berkenalan pun, aku sudah tahu kalau kau detektif hebat," ucap Shiho.

"Eh?" ucap Shinichi sambil menatap Shiho dengan terpana.

"Kau tahu kan? Fotomu sering muncul di surat kabar dengan julukan meitantei dari timur sebelum tubuhmu mengecil," ucap Shiho.

"Oi! Oi!" ucap Shinichi dengan kesal sementara Shiho tertawa kecil.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan tentang orang tuamu?" tanya Shiho.

"Kalau mereka tidak mengatakan apapun, kita juga tidak perlu mengatakan apapun," jawab Shinichi.

"Ya, kau benar," ucap Shiho.

"_Nanti aku akan menjelaskan pada Bibi Yukiko kalau aku melakukan ini agar Kudo-kun tidak memutuskan Ran-san sementara aku membuat penawarnya,"_ pikir Shiho.

"_Nanti aku akan menjelaskan pada Ibu kalau aku melakukan ini agar Shiho menerima cintaku dan aku akan segera putus dengan Ran setelah Shiho menerimaku sepenuhnya,"_ pikir Shinichi.

"Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan," ucap Shiho setelah makanan mereka habis.

"Kau harus berhenti menjadi workaholic. Santailah sedikit," ucap Shinichi.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin bersantai," ucap Shiho sehingga wajah Shinichi menjadi cerah. "Tapi setelah seseorang menghancurkan laptopku, aku jadi tidak punya pilihan lain," lanjutnya sehingga wajah Shinichi berubah menjadi kesal.

"Baik, baik. Kita pulang sekarang," ucap Shinichi dengan bibir manyun.

XXX

"Hei, menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Yukiko saat dia dan suaminya berada dalam pesawat yang menuju Amerika malam harinya.

"Itu tergantung dari kemampuan mereka masing-masing. Siapa yang lebih cepat mencapai misinya, Shinichi yang ingin membuat Shiho menerimanya sebagai kekasih atau Shiho yang akan membuat penawar secepatnya," jawab Yusaku.

"Tapi aku selalu yakin kalau Shiho-chan memang menyukai Shin-chan jadi aku rasa ini akan mudah bagi Shin-chan," ucap Yukiko.

"Menurutmu begitu? Kalau menurutku ini tidak akan mudah bagi Shinichi. Mungkin kau bisa yakin kalau Shiho menyukai Shinichi tiga tahun lalu, tapi kalau sekarang aku pikir kau tidak bisa seyakin itu," ucap Yusaku.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara? Justru kau yang seharusnya tidak yakin dengan pendapatmu. Kau kan tidak pernah memahami perasaanku jadi mana mungkin kau bisa memahami perasaan Shiho-chan," ucap Yukiko dengan nada menggerutu sehingga Yusaku tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita tidak melihatnya dari sisi perasaan tapi dari fakta yang sudah terjadi. Meskipun tiga tahun lalu Shiho menyukai Shinichi, dia tidak pernah berniat memiliki Shinichi karena dia menganggap bahwa Shinichi dan Ran adalah pasangan yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Jadi kalau sekarang Shinichi menyatakan cinta padanya dalam pengaruh obat, apakah menurutmu dia akan berubah pikiran?" ucap Yusaku.

"Aku rasa tidak," ucap Yukiko dengan muram.

"Tepat sekali. Sementara Shiho sudah pasti akan bisa membuat penawarnya cepat atau lambat. Bahkan kupikir dia pasti bisa menyelesaikan penawarnya dengan sangat cepat," ucap Yusaku.

"Haah, padahal aku saja bisa melihat bahwa Shin-chan mencintai Shiho tapi Shin-chan sendiri tidak sadar. Wajah Shin-chan selalu terlihat cool ketika dia bersama Ran-chan sementara wajahnya begitu penuh ekspresi kalau sedang bersama Shiho-chan. Dia terlihat sangat hidup. Sayang sekali kalau dia melewatkan wanita dalam hidupnya hanya gara-gara dia tidak menyadari perasaannya sendiri," ucap Yukiko.

"Yah, setidaknya kita bisa berharap satu hal dari kejadian ini," ucap Yusaku.

"Apa?" tanya Yukiko.

"Mungkin saja setelah kekacauan ini selesai, dia akan menyadari perasaannya yang sebenarnya," jawab Yusaku.

"Ya, aku harap juga begitu," ucap Yukiko.

XXX

Malam itu, Shinichi berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil merenung. Sudah beberapa hari ini, dia jarang bertemu atau sekedar melihat Shiho sejak mereka membeli laptop bersama. Shinichi mendengar dari Profesor Agasa kalau Shiho sibuk di laboratorium kampusnya sehingga Shiho setiap hari berangkat pagi-pagi dan pulang larut malam. Setiap Shinichi menelepon atau meng-SMS Shiho untuk mengajaknya bertemu, Shiho selalu menolak dengan alasan sibuk. Shinichi juga tidak bisa mengantar atau menjemput Shiho karena Shiho membawa mobil sendiri. Lagipula dia juga harus mengantar jemput Ran jika Ran membutuhkannya.

"Aah, dia benar-benar membuatku stres," seru Shinichi. "Padahal sebelumnya dia tidak pernah sesibuk ini. Apa jangan-jangan dia sengaja menghindariku?" gumamnya.

Kemudian Shinichi melihat jam di dinding yang menunjuk angka tujuh. Dia terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur, menyambar jaket dan tasnya lalu bergegas ke garasi. Dia mengendarai mobilnya keliling kota dengan harapan perasaannya akan menjadi lebih baik. Namun setelah satu jam berkendara, tidak ada perubahan yang terjadi sehingga dia langsung mengarahkan mobilnya ke apartemen Heiji yang ada di dekat Universitas Tokyo. Dia, Heiji dan Sera kuliah di jurusan yang sama di Universitas Tokyo yaitu jurusan psikologi kriminal. Heiji dan Sera tinggal di bangunan apartemen yang sama dan apartemen mereka saling berhadapan. Eisuke juga tinggal di bangunan apartemen itu tapi di lantai yang berbeda. Eisuke sendiri masuk jurusan manajemen di Universitas Tokyo, sama seperti Ran dan Sonoko. Sementara itu, Shiho masuk jurusan kedokteran dan Makoto masuk jurusan teknik mesin, juga di Universitas Tokyo dan Kazuha kuliah di Osaka karena ayahnya tidak mengijinkannya kuliah di luar kota.

Shinichi memarkir mobilnya di tempat parkir apartemen lalu melangkah ke lift. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Heiji lalu mengetuk pintu. Saat ini, dia benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang untuk mencurahkan perasaannya sehingga dia tidak peduli walaupun dia harus melanggar peraturan yang dibuat Shiho yaitu tidak memberitahu hubungan mereka pada siapapun.

Tak lama kemudian, Heiji muncul dari balik pintu dan agak terkejut melihat Shinichi.

"Kudo, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Heiji, tapi sebelum Shinichi sempat menjawab, Heiji membuka mulutnya lagi. "Sudahlah, ayo masuk, kita bicara di dalam," ucap Heiji kemudian dia berbalik dan melangkah kembali ke dalam apartemennya. Shinichi mengikutinya setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Mata Shinichi langsung terbelalak begitu dia sampai di ruang tengah apartemen Heiji karena dia melihat Shiho duduk di situ dengan laptop di depannya.

"Siapa tamunya, Hattori-kun?" tanya Shiho tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya dari laptop.

Belum sempat Heiji menjawab, Shinichi sudah membuka mulutnya duluan.

"Oh, jadi begitu? Kau selalu bilang kau sibuk kalau aku ingin bertemu denganmu tapi kau punya waktu untuk berduaan dengan Hattori. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan," seru Shinichi dengan marah sehingga Shiho menoleh kepadanya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Kudo-kun, apa yang...," ucapan Shiho langsung dipotong oleh Shinichi.

"Padahal kau tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi kau memperlakukanku seperti ini. Asal kau tahu saja, dia tidak akan bisa mencintaimu seperti aku mencintaimu. Selamat malam," seru Shinichi kemudian dia bergegas pergi dari situ.

Heiji hanya berdiri di tempat sambil memandang Shinichi dengan bingung sampai Shinichi hilang dari pandangannya lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shiho.

"Err... ada apa ini, Miyano?" tanya Heiji.

**Bersambung...**


	3. Tidur Bersama

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Waktunya balas komen dari temen-temen semua!

poyo-chan : Penulis lagi sibuk nih sama studi, jadi cuma bisa update di akhir pekan. Kalau Shinichi mesum? Hmm, coba baca chapter ini. XD

tina nha san : Wah, terima kasih banyak.

YooriE Oki : Sera itu tokoh baru yang diperkenalkan di volume 73 chapter 768. Dia cewek, masuk sekolahnya Ran dan pinter dalam urusan detektif kayak Shinichi dan Heiji. Maaf ya kalau cerita ini mengandung spoiler Detektif Conan yang belum kamu baca. Oh iya, jangan kesel dulu, kan baru baca sampai chapter 2. Ntar kalau ceritanya udah tamat, baru deh boleh kesel. Cerita penulis biasanya penuh dengan kesalah-pahaman, jadi kalau nggak baca sampai tamat, pembaca bakalan terjebak dalam salah paham. XD**. **Kalau tentang Yukiko dan Shiho, itu karena mereka berdua sama-sama fashionista makanya mereka cocok. Yukiko kan dulu artis, jadi dia pasti care sama dunia fashion, Shiho sendiri suka baca majalah fashion dan suka barang bermerek. Selain itu, kalau kamu udah baca London case, di sana diceritakan kalau Yukiko ketemuan sama Ai di Jepang pas Conan pergi ke London untuk ngambil antidot sementara buat Conan. Kalau Ai bisa janjian sama Yukiko kayak gitu, penulis bisa bilang bahwa mereka memang dekat.

shiho Nakahara : Ya memang harus lebay. Kalau biasa-biasa aja berarti dia tidak dalam pengaruh obat dong. XD.

SherryHazel : Terima kasih banyak. Kalau kejadian di toko laptop, yang jelas Shiho tiba-tiba menutup mulut Shinichi dengan sesuatu lalu minta maaf pada pelayan toko yang sweatdrop sehingga Shinichi menjadi malu, terus ada beberapa orang di toko itu yang ketawa melihatnya sehingga Shinichi tambah malu. Bisa dibayangkan kan?

moist fla : Ya, harus sabar. He he he. Sama-sama, penulis juga mohon maaf lahir batin.

Kongming-san : Shiho lari ke Heiji ada alasannya. Coba baca chapter ini. XD

Nachie-chan : Sepertinya konfliknya bakalan sederhana saja kok, soalnya penulis nggak memasukkan cerita ini ke kategori drama. Trims sudah di-konfirm.

Aiwha Katsushika : Iya, baca chapter ini aja biar nggak pusing. He he he.

shihoCool'n : Mungkin dia udah kelamaan jadi Conan. He he he.

amu-san : Yah, sekarang masih playful, ntar tambah ke belakang sepertinya tambah serius. He he he.

Fujita-san : Nggak apa. Putih abu-abu emang banyak tugasnya. Semangat deh ngerjakan tugasnya. Penulis sebenernya masih bingung mau masukin Ran ke dalam cerita atau cuma jadi cameo aja. Kalau perasaan Shiho, yang jelas dia bakalan bingung setelah semua kekacauan ini selesai, sama kayak Shinichi.

Death Emo : Kalau line Shinichi yang 'dia tidak akan bisa mencintaimu seperti aku' itu, penulis dapet dari suatu fanfic. Iya, Shinichi-nya serem. Ganti penname lagi?

rin nara seasui : Wah, ternyata yang baru masuk SMA jadi pada sibuk semua nih. Semangat!

conanlovers : Waduh, 2 x sehari? Bisa update seminggu sekali aja penulis udah bersyukur. He he he. Penulis lagi sibuk banget soalnya sampai September, jadi seminggu sekali aja ya.

Chapter 3 is up! Walaupun judul chapter-nya sangat sugestif, tapi jujur nggak ada apa-apa kok di dalamnya. Suer deh. He he he. Dan kalau banyak yang salah paham di chapter sebelumnya, semoga chapter ini bisa meluruskan banyak hal. Sebagai tambahan, ada misteri baru yang muncul, jadi semoga pembaca menyadarinya.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Jangan Bilang Tidak<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 3 – Tidur Bersama**

"Huh? Sepertinya aku mendengar suara Kudo-kun barusan? Dimana dia?" tanya Sera yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi sehingga Shiho dan Heiji menoleh padanya.

"Dia sudah pergi," jawab Shiho.

"Benarkah? Memang kenapa dia ke sini?" tanya Sera yang sudah duduk di samping Shiho.

"Miyano, jelaskan semuanya sekarang. Kenapa Kudo bertingkah aneh seperti tadi?" ucap Heiji yang juga ikut duduk di samping Shiho sebelum Shiho sempat menjawab pertanyaan Sera.

"Bertingkah aneh? Bertingkah aneh bagaimana?" tanya Sera kebingungan sambil menatap Heiji.

"Dia menuduh Miyano selingkuh denganku dan dia bilang dia mencintai Miyano. Yah, hal semacam itulah," jawab Heiji.

"Apa? Kenapa dia bisa bertingkah seperti itu?" tanya Sera semakin bingung.

"Aku rasa itu wajar. Bagaimanapun juga, aku adalah kekasih gelapnya," ucap Shiho.

"Apa?" seru Heiji dan Sera dengan kaget.

"Dengar guys, aku harus menceritakan sesuatu pada kalian," ucap Shiho lalu dia mulai bercerita tentang penemuannya, bagaimana Shinichi secara tidak sengaja meminumnya dan bagaimana dia bisa menjadi kekasih gelap Shinichi.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu kalau itu bukan ide yang bagus. Kau seharusnya mendengarkan perkataanku," komentar Heiji.

"Yah, aku kan tidak pernah menyangka kalau jadinya seperti ini," ucap Shiho.

"Siapa bilang itu bukan ide bagus. Shiho, buatkan dua untukku ya. Satunya akan kugunakan untukmu agar kau tergila-gila pada kakakku dan satunya lagi akan kugunakan untuk laki-laki yang kusukai," ucap Sera dengan riang.

"Hei, apa artinya kalau orang yang kau sukai menyukaimu karena obat. Itu tidak akan membuatmu bahagia. Mungkin kau akan bahagia di awalnya tapi begitu kau ingat itu karena obat, kau akan tahu bahwa itu hanya kebahagiaan palsu," ucap Heiji.

"Eh?" ucap Sera sambil memandang Heiji dengan terpana.

"Wah, wah, Hattori-kun, kau harus berhenti mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Kalau tidak, akan ada seseorang yang akan terperosok semakin dalam ke jurang," ucap Shiho sambil mencuri pandang ke Sera dengan tatapan penuh arti sehingga Sera memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Heiji dengan bingung.

"Tidak ada. Hanya sekedar bicara," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum kecil sehingga Heiji bertambah bingung tapi dia tidak menekan lebih jauh.

"Memangnya sebelumnya kau mau mencobanya pada siapa?" tanya Sera.

"Pada Hattori-kun," jawab Shiho.

"Apa?" seru Heiji dengan wajah memerah sementara Sera menatap Shiho dengan kaget.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah Hattori-kun? Apa kau senang karena aku mau mencobanya padamu?" goda Shiho sehingga Heiji mengendalikan dirinya kembali.

"Tentu saja tidak," ucap Heiji dengan kesal.

"Yah, aku ingin mencobanya padamu karena kau masih jomblo dan aku mengenalmu dengan baik. Selain itu aku ingin memberi motivasi pada seseorang untuk mulai bergerak," ucap Shiho sambil mengerling Sera. "Tapi setelah melihat reaksi Kudo-kun terhadap obat itu, aku bersyukur aku tidak mencobanya padamu," lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Heiji dengan kesal.

"Yah, kau kan selalu bertindak tanpa pikir panjang jadi kau pasti sudah berbuat macam-macam padaku di hari pertama," jawab Shiho sambil nyengir.

"Aku tidak seperti itu," ucap Heiji sebal sementara Shiho tertawa.

"Sejujurnya reaksi Kudo-kun sebenarnya sangat aneh. Obatku itu tidak akan bisa langsung membuat seseorang tergila-gila. Obatku itu akan merangsang peminumnya sedikit demi sedikit seiring dengan pertemuannnya dengan obyek obat tersebut. Dengan begitu obyek obat harus berusaha bertemu dengan peminum obat setiap hari jika dia ingin obatnya bekerja. Tapi Kudo-kun langsung tergila-gila padaku setelah dia minum obat itu. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti," ucap Shiho.

"Yah, seperti yang sudah kubilang tadi, sejak awal obat itu bukanlah ide yang bagus," ucap Heiji sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sera.

"Yah, aku harus memastikan Kudo-kun tidak putus dengan Ran-san sampai aku membuat penawarnya. Aku sudah berhasil menemukan separuh dari formula obat itu. Setelah aku berhasil menemukan seluruh formula obat itu, aku akan bisa membuat penawarnya," jawab Shiho.

"Hei, apakah tidak lebih baik kalau kau menjelaskannya pada pacar Kudo?" tanya Heiji.

"Mungkin itu lebih baik. Tapi masalahnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Kalian tahu sendiri kan, reaksinya dulu waktu dia tahu bahwa obat buatankulah yang menyebabkan tubuh Kudo-kun mengecil sehingga Kudo-kun harus menipunya selama hampir setahun. Jika dia tahu Kudo-kun meminum obat yang membuatnya tergila-gila padaku, yah, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya," jawab Shiho.

"Yah, kau ada benarnya. Lagipula dia pasti sedih kalau dia tahu jadi lebih baik dia tidak tahu apa-apa," ucap Sera.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Heiji.

"Jadi kalian mau menjaga rahasia ini kan?" tanya Shiho.

Heiji dan Sera menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Terima kasih. Sekarang aku harus pulang karena ini sudah malam. Aku sudah mencarikan beberapa referensi tentang autopsi yang sesuai untuk tugas kuliah kalian. Semuanya kusimpan di folder my document. Sampai jumpa besok," ucap Shiho kemudian dia bergegas pergi.

"Haah, aku harus menceritakan semua ini pada kakakku," ucap Sera setelah Shiho pergi.

"Kau ini, masih saja mencoba menjodohkan Miyano dengan kakakmu," komentar Heiji.

"Kenapa memangnya? Tidak boleh? Atau jangan-jangan kau suka pada Shiho makanya kau tidak ingin dia dengan kakakku?" tanya Sera.

"Tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja Miyano sepertinya tidak ingin bersama kakakmu jadi kenapa kau terus ingin menjodohkannya dengan kakakmu?" jawab Heiji.

"Dengar ya, Hattori-kun. Aku yakin Shiho sebenarnya menyukai kakakku dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka selalu pergi bersama setiap kakakku berkunjung ke sini untuk cuti. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang membuat Shiho merasa dia tidak boleh bersama kakakku dan sampai sekarang aku belum tahu apa itu karena mereka berdua tidak mau mengatakannya. Jadi aku harus memberi mereka berdua sedikit dorongan. Lagipula tidak ada orang yang mengenal Shiho lebih baik daripada kakakku," ucap Sera.

"Yah, terserah kau saja," ucap Heiji.

XXX

"_Hmm, sejak kapan bantal gulingku jadi hangat begini,"_ pikir Shiho saat dia terbangun dini harinya. Dia meraba bantal gulingnya kemudian dia segera sadar apa atau siapa bantal gulingnya ini. Dia mengerang putus asa kemudian membuka matanya sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari bantal gulingnya tapi bantal gulingnya itu malah mendekapnya semakin erat.

"Apa kau terbangun?" tanya Shinichi sambil membelai rambut Shiho dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Kudo-kun, lepaskan aku dan pergi dari sini sekarang juga atau aku akan membunuhmu. Aku sangat lelah jadi aku tidak punya energi untuk berurusan denganmu sekarang," ucap Shiho dingin.

Shinichi berhenti membelai rambut Shiho dan melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu dia bangkit dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur Shiho dengan punggungnya menghadap Shiho. Shinichi kelihatan begitu terpukul sehingga Shiho jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Aku tahu aku tidak seseksi Hattori, tapi apa kau tidak bisa memberiku kesempatan? Aku akan berusaha keras agar bisa seperti dia," ucap Shinichi sehingga rasa tidak enak di hati Shiho langsung lenyap dan berganti menjadi facepalm.

"Kudo-kun, kau salah paham. Tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dan Hattori-kun," ucap Shiho.

"Benarkah?" tanya Shinichi sambil menoleh untuk menatap Shiho yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya. Tadi aku tidak berduaan dengan Hattori-kun di apartemennya tapi bertiga dengan Sera. Waktu kau datang, Sera sedang di kamar mandi. Aku membantu mereka mengerjakan tugas kuliah mereka. Hanya itu," jawab Shiho.

Mendengar ucapan Shiho, wajah Shinichi menjadi cerah dan dia langsung memeluk Shiho sementara Shiho refleks mendorongnya sehingga dia jatuh ke lantai.

"Kenapa kau mendorongku? Bukankah kau tidak ada apa-apa dengan Hattori?" tanya Shinichi bingung.

"Memang, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa memelukku seenaknya," jawab Shiho.

"Tapi kita sepasang kekasih," ucap Shinichi bersikeras.

"Kudo-kun, aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu jadi bisakah kau pulang sekarang? Aku benar-benar lelah dan ingin tidur sekarang," ucap Shiho dengan kesal.

Shinichi memandang Shiho dengan sedih kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu lelah. Aku tahu dari dulu kalau tidak ada orang yang benar-benar memperhatikanku dan memahamiku. Mungkin lebih baik dulu aku mati saja saat Gin meminumkan APTX4869 padaku. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan merasa kesepian seperti ini dan aku tidak perlu bertemu denganmu dan jatuh cinta padamu," ucap Shinichi pelan.

Shiho langsung merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah salahnya karena dia yang membuat obat LOVE4869 itu. Sekarang dia malah membuat Shinichi yang merupakan korban penemuannya menjadi sedih. Mungkin mengacaukan hidup Shinichi memang merupakan keahliannya. Dia memandang Shinichi sambil merenung sejenak kemudian mengambil keputusan. Dia tahu dia akan menyesali perbuatannya ini di kemudian hari tapi dia tidak ingin melihat Shinichi sedih. Dia berlutut di depan Shinichi kemudian dia memeluk Shinichi.

"Jangan bilang begitu. Aku yakin orang tuamu sangat memperhatikanmu, begitu juga Ran-san, Hattori-kun dan juga aku," ucap Shiho.

Shinichi pun segera melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Shiho.

"Kalau begitu berpura-puralah meski kau tidak mencintaiku. Kalau kau memang peduli padaku, berpura-puralah mencintaiku. Aku akan menerimanya," ucap Shinichi.

"Berpura-pura, huh? Baiklah, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Shiho.

"Tidurlah denganku setiap malam," jawab Shinichi sehingga Shiho langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Shinichi dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mati saja?" ucap Shiho dengan marah.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya memintamu tidur denganku. Aku tidak memintamu melakukan sesuatu denganku di tempat tidur," ucap Shinichi dengan wajah memerah.

Shiho masih memandang Shinichi dengan curiga sehingga Shinichi membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Begini, aku selalu merasa kesepian tidur di rumahku yang besar sendirian, makanya aku ingin tidur denganmu di sini. Lagipula setiap hari kau selalu sibuk dan tidak punya waktu untuk bertemu denganku," ucap Shinichi.

"Baiklah, tapi awas kalau kau berbuat macam-macam," ucap Shiho sambil berdiri.

"Terima kasih, Sayang," ucap Shinichi dengan senang. Dia langsung mengikuti Shiho naik ke tempat tidur dan mendekap Shiho dengan erat.

"Hei, bukankah saling menghangatkan diri seperti ini sangat menyenangkan?" tanya Shinichi setelah hening sejenak.

Shiho langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Shinichi.

"Jadi maksudmu saling menghangatkan diri itu seperti ini?" Shiho balik bertanya.

"Iya, seperti ini," jawab Shinichi.

Shiho pun langsung tertawa sehingga Shinichi menatapnya dengan bingung. Tapi Shinichi juga senang karena dia berhasil membuat Shiho tertawa walaupun dia tidak tahu apa sebabnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Shinichi setelah tawa Shiho reda.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Shiho sambil tersenyum. "Kau sangat manis, Kudo-kun, bahkan terlalu manis," lanjutnya sambil mengubur wajahnya di dada Shinichi dan menutup matanya sementara wajah Shinichi memerah.

"_Ternyata aku salah. Dia masih tetap Kudo-kun yang biasanya. Aku rasa aku tidak perlu takut padanya lagi sekarang,"_ ucap Shiho dalam hati.

XXX

"Kau tahu, aku sebal sekali pada Hattori dan Masumi-san hari ini. Aku benci cara mereka memandangku. Mereka memandangku dengan tatapan seperti sedang menatap orang aneh," ucap Shinichi pada malam berikutnya.

"Yah, belakangan ini kau memang bersikap seperti orang aneh," ucap Shiho.

"Tidak. Aku merasa aku baik-baik saja dan biasa-biasa saja," ucap Shinichi.

"Jadi kau sudah lupa ya? Kemarin kan kau menuduhku selingkuh dengan Hattori-kun di depan hidung Hattori-kun," ucap Shiho.

"Oh iya, benar juga. Pantas saja mereka memandangku seperti itu. Aku bahkan belum sempat memberi mereka penjelasan," ucap Shinichi sambil berpikir.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memberi penjelasan pada mereka," ucap Shiho.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa mereka masih memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Shinichi.

"Hmm, kenapa ya? Menurutmu apa yang sudah kukatakan pada mereka sehingga mereka memandangmu seperti itu?" Shiho balik bertanya sambil menyeringai.

"Aku tidak tahu dan sepertinya aku tidak mau tahu," jawab Shinichi dengan wajah pucat.

"Pilihan yang bagus," ucap Shiho sambil tertawa kecil. "Makanya mulai sekarang kau harus menjaga mulutmu itu, kau mengerti?" lanjutnya.

"Apa boleh buat? Saat itu aku benar-benar stres karena kau selalu menolak untuk bertemu denganku dan tiba-tiba aku mendapati kau ada di apartemen Hattori. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku," ucap Shinichi membela diri.

Shiho mengulurkan salah satu tangannya untuk memegang pipi Shinichi dan memandang Shinichi dengan sedih.

"Maafkan aku ya, Kudo-kun," ucap Shiho.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" tanya Shinichi.

"Karena aku selalu mengacaukan hidupmu," jawab Shiho.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau tidak pernah mengacaukan hidupku. Kau membuat hidupku sempurna jadi jangan menatapku seperti itu," ucap Shinichi.

Shiho melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Shinichi sambil tersenyum lemah mendengar ucapan Shinichi barusan sehingga Shinichi mempererat dekapannya dan menyandarkan kepala Shiho ke dadanya.

"Kau tahu, satu-satunya hal yang bisa mengacaukan hidupku adalah jika kau menghilang dari sisiku. Karena itu, tetaplah di sisiku dan jangan tinggalkan aku, oke?" ucap Shinichi.

Shiho hanya diam saja sementara Shinichi membelai rambutnya. Dalam hati dia berjanji dia akan menyelesaikan penawarnya secepat mungkin dan membuat Shinichi normal kembali karena entah kenapa melihat Shinichi seperti ini membuat hatinya sedih.

"Err, Shiho, apa sabtu ini kau mau pergi kencan denganku?" tanya Shinichi sehingga Shiho mengangkat kepalanya lagi untuk menatap Shinichi.

"Kudo-kun, bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau...," ucapan Shiho dipotong oleh Shinichi.

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi bukankah kita dulu juga biasa pergi bersama sebagai teman. Jadi aku pikir tidak aneh kalau kita pergi bersama sekarang. Orang-orang pasti tidak akan berpikiran macam-macam," ucap Shinichi.

"Yah, kau benar juga. Tapi...," lagi-lagi ucapan Shiho dipotong oleh Shinichi.

"Shiho, kumohon, kali ini saja, pergilah kencan denganku," ucap Shinichi dengan pandangan memohon.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sabtu ini kita akan pergi bersama seperti biasanya," ucap Shiho setelah terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir sehingga Shinichi langsung tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Sekarang tidurlah," ucap Shinichi.

Shiho mengangguk kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya kembali ke dada Shinichi dan menutup matanya sementara Shinichi kembali membelai rambutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shiho," bisik Shinichi sebelum dia tertidur.

**Bersambung...**


	4. Kencan Pertama

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Waktunya bales komen!

Kongming-san : Siasat anak sapi emas? Kayak gimana tuh? Kalau siasat Shinichi di chapter ini siasat taman sepi dan remang-remang. He he he.

rin nara seasui : Namanya juga cerita romance. Kalau cerita romance nggak ada kamarnya malah aneh. He he he.

SherryHazel : Bingo. Wah, berarti suka ngikutin teori-teori seputar Detektif Conan juga ya?

moist fla : Aku juga suka baca fic-ku sendiri berulang-ulang loh. I love them so much. Kalau fic-ku bisa menghiburmu, aku juga ikut senang.

shiho Nakahara : Maklum, dia lagi di bawah pengaruh obat. Kalau dia nggak OOC, berarti obatnya kan nggak bekerja. Ntar kalau udah muncul, baru ketahuan deh siapa kakaknya Sera. Jadi tunggu saja! He he he.

Fujita-san : Hmm, kalau untuk sekarang, teori yang berlaku masih Shinichi di bawah pengaruh obat. Kalau dia udah minum penawarnya, baru kita bisa tahu bagaimana perasaan Shinichi yang sebenarnya. Shiho juga begitu, kita baru tahu bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya setelah Shinichi minum penawarnya.

Nate River : Sepertinya konfliknya bakalan ringan-ringan aja karena aku nggak memasukkan cerita ini di kategori drama jadi tidak akan banyak drama yang terjadi. Kalau tentang Ran, aku sampai sekarang masih bingung, mau aku munculkan atau aku cameo-kan. Mungkin pas nulis chapter depan baru bisa kuputuskan.

tina nha san : Soalnya inspirasinya dari lagu berjudul sama. Lagu ini dinyanyikan oleh Raffi Ahmad dan Ayushita.

Death Emo : Wah, maaf karena aku memberimu spoiler. Yah, yang penting kan mereka nggak ngapa-ngapain. He he he.

Aiwha katsushika : Hmm, ada apa ya? Yah, kita baru bisa tahu kalau kakaknya Sera sudah muncul dan memang begitulah Shinichi.

kudo kun ran : Hello. Lama tak jumpa. Gimana? Jadi bikin akun atau nggak? Kalau Ran, aku masih bingung mau aku munculkan atau aku cameo-kan. Semoga aku bisa cepat memutuskan.

shihoCool'n : Kalau yang ini sepertinya lumayan panjang. 2400-an kalau nggak salah.

Witthechavalery : Ya udah, mulai sekarang jangan kemana-mana. Nongkrong aja di sini. He he he.

ohjack : Akhirnya kamu baca juga. XD

Poyo-chan : Jangan khawatir, cerita ini bakalan rate T sampai akhir kok. He he he. Rencananya sih di bawah 10 chapter, tapi kalau ceritanya molor di tengah-tengah ya, mungkin bakalan nambah.

Nachie-chan : Ha ha ha. Terima kasih.

Chapter ini masih seputar hubungan Shinichi dan Shiho sebelum penawarnya jadi. Di chapter ini aku memunculkan sandwich selai kacang dan blueberry kesukaan Ai yang muncul di OVA 11. Ini adalah makanan pertama yang dibuatkan Ai untuk Okiya, walaupun bukan khusus untuk Okiya tapi juga untuk Detektif Cilik. Setelah itu, di Episode 623, Okiya membuatkan kari untuk Ai dan Profesor Agasa walaupun Conan dan Detektif Cilik juga ikut makan. Selai yang digunakan untuk membuat sandwich ini merupakan selai impor yang tidak diproduksi di Jepang. Hmm, Ai bener-bener suka yang mahal-mahal ya?

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Jangan Bilang Tidak<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 4 – Kencan Pertama**

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini? Bukankah kalau kau mau beli buku, di sekitar kampus banyak toko buku?" tanya Heiji saat dia dan Shinichi sampai di mall.

"Itu karena aku tidak mau beli buku. Aku mau beli baju," jawab Shinichi sambil menarik Heiji masuk.

"Beli baju?" ucap Heiji heran.

"Ya, aku mau beli baju untuk kencan dengan Shiho," ucap Shinichi sehingga Heiji langsung menghela nafas.

Sesampainya di toko baju, Shinichi segera memilih beberapa setelan lalu mencobanya di kamar pas. Setelah mencoba suatu setelan, dia langsung keluar dari kamar pas untuk menanyakan pendapat Heiji. Heiji hanya menanggapi sekedarnya karena dia benar-benar merasa ini semua salah. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menyadarkan Shinichi dari kegilaan ini tapi dia tahu benar kalau itu tidak akan ada gunanya. Shinichi baru akan sadar setelah minum penawarnya.

"Oh, ini tidak ada gunanya," ucap Shinichi putus asa ketika mereka berdua duduk di foodcourt untuk makan.

"Tentu saja tidak ada gunanya. Kau sudah mencoba berpuluh-puluh baju tapi kau tidak membeli satupun," ucap Heiji kesal.

"Hei, ini semua salahmu makanya aku tidak membeli satupun," ucap Shinichi ikut kesal.

"Apa kau bilang? Salahku? Bagaimana bisa itu salahku?" seru Heiji.

"Karena baju-baju itu tidak ada yang bagus di matamu," ucap Shinichi.

"Lho, aku sudah bilang bagus kok, tapi kau tetap tidak membelinya," ucap Heiji.

"Iya, kau memang bilang bagus, tapi matamu dan ekspresi wajahmu berkata yang sebaliknya," ucap Shinichi.

Heiji kembali menghela nafas, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Lalu mereka berdua melanjutkan acara makan mereka dalam diam.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin menarik perhatiannya karena dia selalu bersikap dingin padaku. Tapi mencari baju yang sesuai saja aku tidak bisa," gumam Shinichi setelah makanannya habis. Dia lalu menghela nafas dengan wajah muram dan kesedihan tampak jelas di matanya.

Heiji yang mendengar gumaman Shinichi dan melihat ekspresi wajah Shinichi tiba-tiba merasa simpati pada sahabatnya itu. Dia sadar kalau bukan Shinichi yang meminum obat itu, mungkin dirinyalah yang sekarang berada di posisi Shinichi jika Shiho benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya bahwa dia ingin mencoba obat itu padanya. Shiho memang benar-benar kejam kalau sisi ilmuwannya yaitu Sherry sedang muncul. Shiho bisa melakukan apapun untuk keberhasilan penelitiannya, sama seperti dirinya dan Shinichi yang bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengungkap suatu kasus. Tapi meskipun begitu, dia tidak bisa menjauh dari Shiho karena Shiho sudah seperti kakak perempuannya sendiri. Sejak dia merantau ke Tokyo, setiap dia sakit, Sera selalu menelepon Shiho sehingga Shiho selalu merawatnya bersama Sera. Begitu juga ketika Sera sakit, dia selalu menelepon Shiho sehingga Shiho selalu merawat Sera bersamanya. Mungkin itu sebabnya Sera ingin Shiho menjadi kakak iparnya.

"_Salah ataupun tidak, aku tidak bisa melihat Kudo sedih seperti ini,"_ pikir Heiji.

"Ayo kita cari lagi," ucap Heiji sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Huh?" ucap Shinichi sambil mendongak untuk menatap Heiji.

"Baju untuk kencan. Katanya kau mau menarik perhatiannya. Kalau baru begini saja kau sudah putus asa, kau tidak akan bisa membuatnya tertarik sampai kapanpun," ucap Heiji.

Mendengar ucapan Heiji, senyum mulai merayapi bibir Shinichi dan dia pun segera berdiri.

"Ya, kau benar. Dia memang wanita yang sulit karena itu aku tidak boleh putus asa. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang," ucap Shinichi.

Mereka berdua pun bergegas keluar dari foodcourt dan mulai berburu baju lagi. Kali ini Heiji benar-benar serius membantu Shinichi memilih baju sehingga dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam, Shinichi sudah mendapatkan baju yang diinginkannya.

XXX

"Hei Hattori-kun, darimana saja kau seharian ini?" tanya Sera saat Heiji main ke apartemennya.

"Kudo memintaku menemaninya beli baju di mall," jawab Heiji.

"Benarkah?" komentar Sera sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak menyangka ternyata laki-laki juga suka pergi belanja baju bersama," lanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya tidak juga. Aku juga heran kenapa Kudo tiba-tiba membutuhkan pendapatku tentang baju yang akan dipakainya untuk kencan bersama Miyano," ucap Heiji.

"Huh? Mereka berdua akan kencan?" tanya Sera.

"Sepertinya begitu. Yah, sebenarnya itu bukan masalah. Mereka kan memang sering pergi berdua sebelumnya. Kau tahu, nonton pertandingan sepakbola secara langsung di stadion atau pergi ke toko buku. Mereka berdua juga suka menemani Detektif Cilik pergi berkemah bersama Profesor," jawab Heiji.

"Kau benar juga. Tapi sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu," ucap Sera penuh selidik.

"Ya begitulah. Kudo benar-benar membuatku merinding tadi," ucap Heiji.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sera penasaran.

"Kalau aku tidak tahu bahwa dia meminum obat buatan Miyano, aku pasti yakin bahwa Kudo mencintai Miyano, cinta yang besar sekali," jawab Heiji.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang begitu?" tanya Sera.

"Aku melihatnya dari ekspresi wajah Kudo, bagaimana dia terlihat begitu bersemangat mencari baju yang akan dipakainya untuk kencan bersama Miyano, bagaimana dia terlihat benar-benar sedih ketika dia belum mendapatkan baju yang diinginkannya, bagaimana gembiranya dia ketika dia mendapatkan baju yang diinginkannya, itu benar-benar membuatku takut. Aku takut pada apa yang akan terjadi ketika semua kekacauan ini berakhir," jawab Heiji.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Sudah jelas Kudo-kun mencintai Mouri-san. Setelah semua kekacauan ini berakhir, Kudo-kun akan kembali seperti semula, hubungan Shiho dan Kudo-kun akan menjadi canggung selama beberapa lama. Tapi kemudian mereka berdua akan bisa mengatasinya karena mereka sahabat kental dan mereka akan menertawakan saat-saat Kudo-kun di bawah pengaruh obat," ucap Sera.

"Yah, aku harap kau benar," ucap Heiji.

"Tentu saja aku benar. Sudah, kau jangan terlalu khawatir. Oh ya, kakakku bilang dia akan datang ke sini dalam waktu dekat. Sepertinya dia tidak akan membiarkan Kudo-kun seenaknya dekat-dekat dengan Shiho setelah aku menceritakan semuanya padanya," ucap Sera sambil tersenyum licik.

"Kau ini, pasti kau mengarang semua ceritanya," ucap Heiji sambil facepalm.

"Yah, aku hanya menambahinya sedikit," ucap Sera sambil nyengir sehingga Heiji semakin yakin bahwa sebagian besar cerita Sera pada kakaknya berisi kebohongan.

"Haah, kekacauan ini pasti akan semakin besar jika kakakmu benar-benar datang," ucap Heiji.

"Hei, jangan bilang begitu. Kakakku pasti akan membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik," ucap Sera.

"Huh, siapa yang mau percaya itu," ucap Heiji sinis.

"Apa katamu?" seru Sera.

Dan mereka terus berdebat sampai mereka lelah sendiri.

XXX

"Baju baru ya?" tanya Shiho setelah mengamati Shinichi saat membuka pintu sabtu sorenya.

"Begitulah. Aku beli khusus untuk kencan kita hari ini," jawab Shinichi.

"Kau ini berlebihan sekali. Kita kan cuma mau nonton pertandingan sepakbola seperti biasanya," ucap Shiho sambil masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti oleh Shinichi.

"Err, apa kau tidak suka?" tanya Shinichi dengan khawatir sehingga Shiho berbalik kembali untuk menatap Shinichi.

"Bukan begitu. Aku suka, cuma menurutku kau terlalu berlebihan. Itu saja," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum sehingga Shinichi ikut tersenyum.

"Berangkat sekarang?" tanya Shinichi.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku ambil jaket dan tasku dulu di kamar," jawab Shiho.

Setelah Shiho keluar dari kamarnya dengan tas dan jaketnya, mereka berdua bergegas berangkat. Setelah menonton pertandingan sepakbola, mereka berdua berjalan-jalan di taman seperti biasanya.

"Kudo-kun, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Sepertinya sejak tadi kau kelihatan tidak begitu senang. Padahal kau sendiri yang menginginkan kencan ini," ucap Shiho sehingga Shinichi menghentikan langkahnya dan Shiho pun ikut berhenti.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja...," ucap Shinichi menggantung.

"Hanya saja?" tanya Shiho sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Shiho, ini tidak ada bedanya. Padahal aku sangat menantikan kencan pertama kita ini, tapi aku seperti pergi bersama temanku, bukan kekasihku. Aku jadi merasa kecewa," jawab Shinichi.

"Jadi kau kecewa pergi kencan denganku?" tanya Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja...," jawab Shinichi sehingga Shiho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Shiho meraih tangan Shinichi dan menggenggamnya sehingga Shinichi menatapnya dengan terpana.

"Apa sekarang sudah ada bedanya?" tanya Shiho.

Bibir Shinichi segera membentuk senyuman dan dia mengangguk dengan senang sehingga Shiho tertawa kecil melihatnya. Shinichi pun menggenggam tangan Shiho dengan erat dan mereka berdua kembali melangkah.

"Mulai sekarang aku tidak mau melihatmu muram lagi. Lalu aku juga tidak mau kau banyak protes. Kalau kau masih seperti itu, aku akan meninggalkanmu, kau mengerti?" ucap Shiho.

"Iya, aku tahu," ucap Shinichi masih dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, Shinichi menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berdiri di depan Shiho dan memegang bahu Shiho sehingga Shiho menatapnya dengan bingung. Lalu Shiho menyadari bahwa mereka berdua berada di bagian taman yang sepi dan remang-remang sehingga dia segera mengerti maksud Shinichi. Dia melihat wajah Shinichi mulai mendekat ke wajahnya sehingga dia langsung berpikir keras untuk menghindar.

Shiho langsung berpura-pura menjerit dan kelihatan cemas sehingga Shinichi menghentikan niatnya dan memandang Shiho dengan khawatir.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Sepertinya barusan ada sesuatu yang melewati kakiku. Kudo-kun, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini. Cuaca semakin dingin dan aku juga sudah lapar," jawab Shiho.

"Baiklah. Kita cari tempat untuk makan malam," ucap Shinichi kemudian mereka berdua bergegas keluar dari taman.

XXX

"Shiho," panggil Shinichi ketika mereka berdua sudah naik ke tempat tidur.

"Hmm?" sahut Shiho.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Shinichi.

"Yah, berhubung kau sudah mengatakannya ratusan kali, aku hanya bisa bilang padamu aku sudah tahu," ucap Shiho sinis.

"Kalau begitu kapan kau akan mengatakan padaku bahwa kau juga mencintaiku?" tanya Shinichi.

"Dalam mimpimu, mungkin," jawab Shiho.

"Hei, apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa mencintaiku?" tanya Shinichi.

"Mungkin aku bisa tapi aku tidak mau," jawab Shiho.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau?" tanya Shinichi.

"Yah, aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya padamu," jawab Shiho.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Kalau aku tahu alasannya kan, aku bisa berusaha untuk mengubahnya," ucap Shinichi.

"Kudo-kun, kau terlalu banyak bicara. Aku mau tidur," ucap Shiho.

"Shiho," ucap Shinichi agak merajuk sehingga Shiho mendongak untuk menatap Shinichi.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih? Bukankah tadi kita sudah kencan seperti yang kau inginkan? Kenapa kau masih saja berisik?" tanya Shiho agak kesal.

"Aku tidak berisik. Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu," jawab Shinichi.

"Kudo-kun, dari tadi kita sudah bicara. Sekarang waktunya tidur," ucap Shiho.

"Baik, baik. Aku akan menutup mulutku. Tapi sebelum itu...," ucap Shinichi sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Shiho.

Untungnya Shiho mempunyai refleks yang cepat sehingga bibir Shinichi hanya bertemu dengan rambut Shiho karena Shiho langsung menunduk.

Shinichi memandang kepala Shiho dengan bingung dan dia sudah akan membuka mulutnya lagi namun mengurungkannya ketika dia merasakan lengan Shiho di pinggangnya. Kemudian dia merasakan tangan Shiho membelai punggungnya.

"Aku ngantuk sekali jadi bagaimana kalau kita tidur sekarang?" tanya Shiho lembut sehingga Shinichi tidak bisa menjawab selain iya.

"Baiklah," jawab Shinichi.

Shiho terus membelai punggung Shinichi sampai Shinichi tertidur sehingga Shinichi tidak sadar bahwa Shiho sengaja menghindar ketika Shinichi ingin menciumnya hari ini.

XXX

Sore itu, Shiho duduk-duduk sendirian di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya sambil membaca buku kuliahnya karena dia akan menghadapi ujian. Dia sendirian di rumah karena Profesor Agasa sedang pergi liburan ke pemandian air panas bersama tunangannya yaitu Fusae sejak kemarin dan rencananya mereka akan kembali besok pagi.

Ketika Shiho bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk mengambil minum di dapur, dia mendengar bunyi bel pintu depan yang menandakan ada tamu sehingga dia mengalihkan langkahnya ke pintu depan. Ketika dia membuka pintu, dia langsung disambut oleh pelukan erat sehingga dia agak sedikit terkejut.

"Kudo-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Shiho sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Aku capek sekali," ucap Shinichi, tidak mau melepaskan Shiho.

"Baiklah. Lepaskan aku dan kita masuk ke dalam. Kalau di sini, nanti ada yang melihat," ucap Shiho.

Shinichi pun melepaskan Shiho dengan enggan kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang tengah setelah Shiho menutup pintu. Shinichi menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dan menarik Shiho untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dua kasus pembunuhan dan satu kasus penculikan, bisakah kau bayangkan itu?" ucap Shinichi.

"Makanya kau harus berhenti menjadi magnet mayat," ucap Shiho sambil tertawa.

"Oi, oi! Aku bukan magnet mayat," ucap Shinichi kesal. "Yang paling merepotkan adalah kasus penculikan. Aku harus lari kesana kemari untuk memecahkan kode yang ditinggalkan korban agar aku bisa menemukannya. Dan Ran, aku harus mendengar jeritannya dua kali hari ini. Kau tahu, meskipun dia sudah sering melihat korban pembunuhan dan TKP, dia tetap saja tidak tahan dengan semua itu. Aku juga bisa melihat bahwa dia tidak senang ketika aku meninggalkannya untuk mengurus kasus penculikan itu walaupun dia berusaha menyembunyikannya," lanjutnya dengan nada mengeluh.

"Kudo-kun, kau ingat dulu kau bilang apa padaku? Kau bilang Ran-san yang selalu menjerit ketika melihat korban pembunuhan itu sangat manis. Itu menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah wanita yang berhati lembut dan sensitif, tidak sepertiku yang selalu berwajah datar dan sama sekali tidak manis serta berhati batu. Jadi kenapa sekarang kau mengeluh? Lagipula wajar kalau seorang wanita tidak suka jika pacarnya pergi meninggalkannya ketika mereka sedang pergi bersama. Bahkan Ran-san pun berusaha menyembunyikan rasa tidak sukanya darimu, itu berarti dia sangat pengertian padamu," ucap Shiho.

"Aku memang pernah bilang begitu. Tapi aku bilang begitu karena aku heran denganmu. Ran bersikap seperti para wanita pada umumnya, tapi kau tidak. Yah, tapi kau benar, Ran memang sangat pengertian padaku dan kadang-kadang itu sangat membebaniku walaupun egoku selalu bisa mengatasinya," ucap Shinichi.

"Karena itu berhentilah mengeluhkan pacarmu yang sangat pengertian itu dan berhenti berpikir untuk meninggalkannya karena aku. Kau akan menyesal kalau kau meninggalkannya dan memilih aku," ucap Shiho.

"Shiho, aku mencintaimu jadi aku tidak akan menyesal kalau aku meninggalkan Ran dan memilihmu. Jika kau mengijinkanku memutuskan Ran sekarang, aku pasti akan putus dengannya sekarang juga," ucap Shinichi sehingga Shiho facepalm.

"_Aku lupa kalau ucapanku tidak akan mempan padanya,"_ ucap Shiho dalam hati.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Tapi aku tidak mau kau putus dengan Ran-san," ucap Shiho sambil berdiri karena dia ingin ke dapur untuk mengambil minum yang tadi tertunda, namun ketika dia akan melangkah, Shinichi memeluknya dari belakang.

"Shiho, jika suatu hari nanti kau benar-benar menjadi kekasihku, lalu aku meninggalkanmu di tengah-tengah kencan kita untuk menangani suatu kasus, apa kau juga akan mengerti seperti Ran?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku rasa tidak ada gunanya aku menjawabnya karena itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Sekarang lepaskan aku karena aku mau ke dapur untuk mengambil minum," jawab Shiho.

"Oh, ayolah, jawab saja. Lagipula setiap kemungkinan bisa terjadi. Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, aku juga tidak mau melepaskanmu," ucap Shinichi sehingga Shiho menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Hmm, aku rasa aku tidak akan sepengertian itu. Kalau aku sudah benar-benar kesal, aku akan menghukummu," ucap Shiho kemudian bibirnya membentuk senyum jahat. "Aku mengenalmu dengan baik jadi aku pasti bisa menemukan hukuman yang paling tidak kau harapkan dan paling tidak kau inginkan," lanjutnya dan senyumnya semakin lebar ketika dia merasakan Shinichi merinding lalu melepaskannya.

Shiho berbalik untuk menatap Shinichi sambil nyengir.

"Bagaimana? Apa sekarang kau akan menyesal kalau kau memilihku?" tanya Shiho.

"Err, itu...," ucapan Shinichi dipotong oleh suara perutnya yang keroncongan sehingga wajahnya memerah karena Shiho menatapnya dengan geli. "Aku tadi belum makan siang karena sibuk dengan kasus," gumamnya.

"Kalau begitu mandilah sekarang sementara aku membuatkanmu sandwich selai kacang dan blueberry," ucap Shiho.

"Oke. Aku akan segera kembali," ucap Shinichi dengan riang lalu dia memberi kecupan singkat di pipi Shiho dan bergegas pulang ke rumahnya untuk mandi.

**Bersambung...**


	5. Tertangkap Basah

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Waktunya balas komen!

Poyo-chan : Semoga chapter ini sesuai harapan. Shinichi kan sukanya pakai baju formal sementara Heiji sukanya pakai baju casual makanya Shinichi minta pendapat Heiji untuk beli baju casual. Kalau bajunya kayak gimana, ya seperti biasa, celana jeans, t-shirt dan jaket serta topi sebagai pelengkap. Silahkan dibayangkan sendiri. He he he.

Fujita-san : Sera itu cewek. Dia nggak tinggal dengan Heiji. Dia tinggal di bangunan apartemen yang sama dengan Heiji dan pintu apartemennya berhadapan dengan pintu apartemen Heiji. Jadi tempat tinggal mereka berhadapan dan mereka kuliah di jurusan yang sama, makanya mereka deket. Poor Shinichi sepertinya masih akan berlanjut. He he he.

Kongming-san : Ooo, Samiri dan Nabi Musa. Nggak ada yang lewat di kakinya Shiho. Dia cuma akting.

SherryHazel : Bukan Shiho yang akan bikin Shinichi cemberut tapi kakaknya Sera yang akan melakukannya. He he he. Cameo itu maksudnya dia cuma muncul sekilas di cerita atau dia cuma disebut-sebut oleh tokoh-tokoh dalam cerita tapi nggak pernah muncul.

kawaii. Minami : Bukannya nggak suka. Lebih tepatnya Ai adalah tokoh cewek di DC yang paling aku suka. Makanya aku suka nulis cerita tentang dia. He he he.

moist fla : Aku belum ada gambaran pasti. Menurut perkiraanku sih under 10 chapter. Tapi kalau molor, ya nggak tahu juga. He he he. Hmm, kalau 'Pengertian' menurutku sudah oke seperti itu saja. Mungkin kapan-kapan aku akan nulis rumah tangga mereka kalau ada ide.

Aiwha-san : Sepertinya aku harus membuatmu kecewa karena Ran kemungkinan besar hanya akan jadi cameo di cerita ini.

Airin-san : Yah, apa boleh buat. Shiho emang kayak gitu. Tapi tenang saja, di chapter ini akan ada orang yang memberinya pencerahan.

Nachie-chan : He he he. Lagi puasa ya?

Jessica-san : Wah, lagi ngerjain novel? Ya harus, kalau nggak Shinichi bakalan seenaknya. He he he.

Witthechavalery : Iih serem. He he he. Semoga kamu tambah penasaran setelah membaca chapter ini.

shiho Nakahara : Sepertinya sih nggak bakalan muncul soalnya aku nggak mau cerita ini tambah rumit. He he he.

shihoCool'n : Sepertinya chapter ini tambah panjang. XD

kudo kun ran : Hmm, memang ceritanya tentang apa? Kalau tentang ShinRan, aku nggak bisa janji akan baca. He he he.

Atin : Terima kasih banyak. Wah, aku nggak punya. Adanya cuma fesbuk.

ShinYi : Roger that!

Chapter 5 sudah datang! Kira-kira siapa ya yang tertangkap basah dan siapa yang menangkap basah? Temukan di bawah ini!

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Jangan Bilang Tidak<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 5 – Tertangkap Basah**

"Setelah makan, aku jadi mengantuk. Aku tidur di sini ya?" ucap Shinichi setelah menguap.

"Terserah. Kau bisa tidur di kamar belakang kalau kau mau," ucap Shiho kemudian dia bangkit dari meja makan untuk kembali belajar di ruang tengah. Namun belum sempat dia melangkah, Shinichi meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Kemana kau pikir kau akan pergi?" tanya Shinichi dengan senyum penuh arti sehingga Shiho menaikkan alisnya.

"Lupakan saja. Aku harus belajar. Besok aku ada ujian," jawab Shiho sambil berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya tapi Shinichi mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dengan erat.

"Tidak. Aku ingin kau menemaniku. Aku hanya mau tidur sebentar kok. Kau bisa belajar lagi nanti," ucap Shinichi sambil menarik Shiho ke kamar belakang.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku mau belajar sekarang," protes Shiho sambil berusaha melepaskan diri meskipun tanpa hasil karena Shinichi memang jauh lebih kuat daripada dirinya.

Shinichi mendorong Shiho ke tempat tidur lalu mendekap Shiho dengan erat. Dia nyengir lebar pada Shiho yang memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan," ucap Shiho sehingga Shinichi tertawa kecil.

"Apa boleh buat. Tidurku lebih nyenyak jika kau ada di pelukanku. Lagipula kau terlihat sangat manis kalau sedang kesal," ucap Shinichi sambil nyengir.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan merasa lebih baik setelah mendengar rayuan gombalmu itu?" ucap Shiho sinis.

"Aku tidak merayumu. Aku serius. Aku mencintaimu, kau ingat?" ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum sehingga Shiho terdiam.

Shiho tiba-tiba merasa sangat lelah. Shinichi sungguh membuatnya lelah. Entah sampai kapan dia sanggup bertahan. Dia bahkan berharap Shinichi tidak muncul di hadapannya sehari saja supaya dia bisa beristirahat. Tapi tidak, Shinichi selalu datang setiap malam, mendekapnya dan merayunya, mengatakan padanya kata-kata cinta, membuatnya tidak nyaman dan membuatnya kelelahan. Namun dia juga tahu, sekali saja dia membiarkan pertahanannya goyah, dia akan menyesalinya nanti. Karena itu, apapun yang terjadi, dia harus kuat.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Aku rasa aku ingin tidur sekarang," ucap Shiho kemudian dia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Shinichi.

Shinichi menatap kepala Shiho dengan bingung namun kemudian dia tersenyum. Dia membelai rambut Shiho dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Untunglah kau tidak punya kemampuan bela diri seperti Ran, Toyama-san dan Masumi-san. Kalau kau punya, aku pasti akan kesulitan membawamu ke tempat tidur," ucap Shinichi.

"Terserah," komentar Shiho.

"Hei Shiho, apa kau tidak pernah terpikir untuk belajar bela diri seperti mereka?" tanya Shinichi.

"Untuk apa?" Shiho balik bertanya.

"Ya untuk perlindungan diri," jawab Shinichi.

"Itu tidak perlu karena menurutku wanita akan selalu mempunyai laki-laki yang akan melindunginya," gumam Shiho dengan suara mengantuk.

"Eh?" ucap Shinichi.

"Yang penting bagi wanita bukan kekuatan fisiknya, tapi kecerdasan pikirannya dan kekuatan hatinya sehingga dia bisa menghadapi semua masalah yang muncul dalam kehidupannya," gumam Shiho dengan suara semakin pelan.

"Shiho, kau...," ucap Shinichi sambil menatap kepala Shiho dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Shiho tidak menanggapinya karena dia sudah tertidur.

Setelah menatap kepala Shiho selama beberapa saat, Shinichi memandang ke depan dengan pandangan menerawang. Dia baru tahu kalau Shiho benar-benar sempurna untuknya. Sifatnya yang selalu ingin menjadi pelindung orang lain dan kebutuhannya akan seseorang yang bisa dia percaya sekaligus tempatnya bergantung jika dia merasa lelah atau putus asa benar-benar pas dengan Shiho. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Shiho.

"_Shiho, kau benar-benar sempurna untukku. Sepertinya kau memang diciptakan untukku. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mau mencintaiku? Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu,"_ ucap Shinichi dalam hati. Lalu dia mencium kening Shiho kemudian menutup matanya dan segera tertidur.

XXX

"Aku tidak sabar untuk memberi kejutan pada Ai-kun kalau kita pulang lebih cepat dengan banyak oleh-oleh," ucap Profesor Agasa sambil memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam pagar rumahnya malam harinya.

Fusae yang ada di sebelahnya pun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar sayang pada Shiho-chan ya? Aku jadi agak cemburu," ucap Fusae.

"Benarkah?" sahut Profesor Agasa sambil tertawa kecil. "Yah, Ai-kun itu sudah kuanggap sebagai putriku sendiri. Makanya aku selalu khawatir jika harus meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah. Aku tahu dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri tapi tetap saja aku khawatir," lanjutnya.

"Ya, aku tahu kok. Aku hanya bercanda. Nanti setelah kita menikah, Shiho-chan juga akan menjadi putriku. Menurutmu apakah kita bisa meminta Shiho-chan memanggil kita dengan ayah dan ibu setelah kita menikah?" ucap Fusae.

"Kita tanyakan saja nanti padanya. Kalau dia mau memanggil kita dengan ayah dan ibu, aku akan sangat senang," ucap Profesor Agasa sambil tersenyum.

Setelah mobil masuk ke dalam pagar, mereka berdua keluar dari mobil dan melangkah menuju pintu depan. Ketika Profesor Agasa sedang membuka kunci pintu depan rumahnya, Heiji, Sera dan Shuichi muncul di depan rumah Profesor Agasa kemudian memasuki pagar. Mereka bertiga langsung menghampiri Profesor Agasa dan Fusae.

"Lho, kenapa kalian ada di sini? Shuichi-kun, kau sedang cuti?" tanya Fusae ketika dia menyadari kehadiran mereka bertiga.

"Begitulah, Bibi," jawab Shuichi.

"Karena kupikir Shiho sendirian di rumah dan kebetulan Nii-san juga baru datang dari Amerika, jadi kami ingin mengunjungi Shiho. Kata Shiho, Bibi dan Profesor baru pulang besok? Kok sekarang sudah ada di sini?" ucap Sera.

"Hiroshi-kun katanya khawatir meninggalkan Shiho-chan sendirian di rumah, makanya kami pulang lebih cepat," ucap Fusae.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk. Kami membawa oleh-oleh yang banyak, kalian pasti suka," ucap Profesor Agasa sambil membuka pintu lalu dia melangkah ke dalam diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Huh? Sepi sekali?" tanya Fusae sesampainya di dalam rumah.

"Mungkin dia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di ruang bawah tanah atau sudah tidur di kamarnya makanya dia tidak mendengar kita datang. Aku akan melihatnya," jawab Profesor Agasa.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu," ucap Fusae.

Mereka berdua melangkah menuju ruang bawah tanah sementara ketiga orang yang lain tetap tinggal di ruang tamu dan mendudukkan diri mereka di sofa.

"Hmm, Shiho akan menerima banyak kejutan malam ini. Profesor dan Bibi Fusae pulang lebih cepat dan Nii-san datang ke Jepang untuk mengunjunginya," ucap Sera sambil tersenyum.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya," ucap Shuichi sambil tersenyum misterius sehingga membuat Heiji merasa tidak nyaman.

Heiji bisa melihat bahwa Shuichi sudah menyusun rencana jahat di kepalanya. Yah, mungkin jahat adalah kata yang berlebihan. Tapi kalau dibilang rencana iseng, sepertinya juga kurang memadai. Heiji tahu bahwa Shuichi menyukai Shiho, tapi rasa sukanya tidak pernah menghalanginya untuk menggoda dan mengusili Shiho.

Heiji juga pernah beberapa kali menguntit dan menguping pembicaraan Shuichi dan Shiho ketika mereka sedang bersama karena Sera memaksanya menemaninya. Dan beberapa kali dia mendengar Shuichi melakukan _dirty talk_ kepada Shiho yang membuatnya merasa malu dan wajahnya memerah walau hanya mendengarnya saja. Dia pun bisa melihat Sera juga merasa begitu. Jadi dia tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Shiho bisa bertahan dengan Shuichi dan hanya tertawa kecil sambil memarahi Shuichi karena mulutnya yang kotor itu. Sampai suatu hari dia mendengar Shiho membalas _dirty talk_ yang dilancarkan Shuichi dengan _dirty talk_ juga yang membuat celananya menjadi tidak nyaman. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika dia yang berada di posisi Shuichi dan dia tidak mau membayangkannya. Sejak saat itu, dia sadar bahwa mereka berdua adalah alien dan manusia biasa sepertinya ataupun Sera tidak perlu mencoba memahami mereka berdua dan hubungan mereka berdua. Dia pun bersepakat dengan Sera, tidak akan pernah lagi menguntit atau menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Beberapa saat kemudian Profesor Agasa dan Fusae muncul kembali di ruang tamu dengan wajah bingung.

"Lho? Shiho mana?" tanya Sera sambil celingukan.

"Kami tidak bisa menemukannya di ruang bawah tanah maupun di kamarnya. Di kamar mandi juga tidak ada," jawab Profesor Agasa.

"Mungkin dia sedang pergi keluar sebentar," ucap Heiji.

"Mungkin juga," sahut Fusae.

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya tadi aku melihat dompetnya di atas meja di kamarnya. Kalau dia mau pergi keluar kan seharusnya dia bawa dompet," ucap Profesor Agasa lalu wajahnya menjadi cemas. "Jangan-jangan dia diculik? Aduh, bagaimana ini?" serunya sehingga Fusae memegang bahunya untuk menenangkannya.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak," ucap Fusae kemudian seperti mendapat ide, dia menepukkan tangannya. "Oh ya, kita belum memeriksa ke kamar belakang. Mungkin saja dia tidur di sana," ucap Fusae.

"Tapi kenapa dia tidur di sana?" tanya Profesor Agasa dengan ragu.

"Lebih baik kita lihat dulu," ucap Sera sambil berdiri. "Kalau pun dia tidak ada di sana, Profesor tidak perlu khawatir karena di sini ada tiga orang detektif hebat yang pasti bisa menemukannya," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, kau benar, Sera-kun," ucap Profesor Agasa.

Lalu mereka berlima pun melangkah menuju kamar belakang. Sesampainya di sana, mereka berlima yang pada awalnya ingin memberi kejutan pada Shiho malah diberi kejutan oleh Shiho. Setelah berdiri membatu di tempat selama beberapa detik, Profesor Agasa jatuh pingsan sehingga Fusae dan Sera berseru terkejut. Untunglah Shuichi dan Heiji dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Profesor Agasa sehingga tidak jatuh ke lantai. Seruan Fusae dan Sera pun membangunkan dua sosok yang sedang tidur pulas di tempat tidur dengan posisi mencurigakan.

Begitu pandangannya fokus kembali, Shiho langsung tersentak dan bangun untuk duduk dengan lengan Shinichi masih melingkar di pinggangnya. Dia memandang dengan horor kerumunan yang melangkah pergi sambil menggotong tubuh Profesor Agasa yang pingsan.

"_Oh, tidak,"_ erang Shiho dalam hati.

XXX

Setelah Profesor Agasa sadar dari pingsannya, Shiho duduk berhadapan dengan Profesor Agasa dan Fusae untuk memberi mereka berdua penjelasan di kamar Profesor Agasa. Shuichi, Heiji dan Sera kembali duduk di ruang tamu sementara Shinichi pulang ke rumahnya sendiri karena Shiho langsung menyuruhnya pulang agar masalahnya tidak semakin rumit.

"Padahal kupikir kau membohongiku," ucap Shuichi memecah keheningan di ruang tamu.

"Kupikir juga begitu. Aku tidak tahu kalau kebohonganku akan menjadi kenyataan. Oh, seharusnya aku tidak membohongimu," ucap Sera dengan nada frustasi.

Lalu ruang tamu itu menjadi hening lagi sampai Shiho keluar dari kamar Profesor Agasa. Heiji yang pertama berdiri lalu melangkah menghampiri Shiho diikuti oleh Sera.

"Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu, Miyano," ucap Heiji dengan dingin, pertanda bahwa dia sangat marah.

"Hattori-kun, aku bisa jelaskan...," ucapan Shiho dipotong oleh Sera.

"Apa kau tidak ingat kalau Kudo-kun sudah ada yang punya? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu?" seru Sera.

"Melakukan apa? Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa," jawab Shiho.

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa? Kalian tidur bersama. Kau tidur dalam pelukannya," seru Heiji dengan nada menuduh.

"Aku memang tidur dalam pelukannya. Tapi hanya tidur. Kami tidak pernah melakukan apapun," seru Shiho.

"Terserah kau saja, Shiho. Lebih baik kami pulang sekarang. Ayo, Hattori-kun, Nii-san, kita pulang," ucap Sera.

Heiji mengangguk kemudian mereka berdua melangkah ke pintu depan, meninggalkan Shiho yang memandang mereka dengan putus asa. Saat Sera membuka pintu, dia melihat kakaknya masih duduk dengan tenang di ruang tamu.

"Nii-san, kenapa kau masih duduk di situ? Bukankah aku sudah mengajakmu pulang?" tanya Sera dengan agak kesal.

"Kalian pulanglah dulu. Aku akan menyusul nanti," jawab Shuichi.

"Apa kau masih ingin bicara dengan wanita itu setelah apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Sera dengan marah.

"Tentu saja. Aku percaya padanya. Jika Sherry bilang dia tidak melakukan apapun, itu artinya dia memang tidak melakukan apapun. Kalau kalian tidak bisa percaya padanya, pulanglah dan tenangkanlah diri kalian. Mungkin nanti kalian akan sadar bahwa dia adalah wanita yang bisa dipercaya," jawab Shuichi.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja," ucap Sera tajam kemudian dia melangkah keluar dari rumah Profesor Agasa dengan Heiji.

Shiho menghela nafas kemudian menghampiri Shuichi dan duduk di sebelahnya setelah Sera menutup pintu.

Kau kelihatan sangat lelah walaupun baru bangun tidur. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah terjadi selama kau tidur," ucap Shuichi dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak ada. Kalau kau tidak percaya padaku kenapa tadi kau bilang pada Sera dan Hattori-kun kalau kau percaya padaku?" ucap Shiho dengan kesal.

"Karena aku sangat rindu padamu," ucap Shuichi sambil nyengir.

Shiho langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya karena frustasi.

"Oh, kalian berdua benar-benar membuatku lelah," erang Shiho.

"Hei, siapa bilang? Mungkin dia sudah pernah membuatmu lelah di tempat tidur, tapi aku belum pernah," ucap Shuichi sambil menyeringai.

Shiho kembali menoleh untuk menatap wajah Shuichi.

"Rye, kau tidak membantuku sama sekali," erang Shiho dengan wajah putus asa.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu," ucap Shuichi sambil mendorong Shiho sehingga Shiho terbaring di sofa dengan dia di atasnya.

"Rye, apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Shiho dengan suara pelan sambil mendorong Shuichi dan mencoba bangkit kembali. Dia mengecilkan suaranya agar Profesor Agasa dan Fusae tidak memergokinya lagi dalam posisi yang mencurigakan dengan seorang laki-laki.

"Ssh. Tenanglah. Aku sedang membantumu," ucap Shuichi dengan suara pelan juga.

Shuichi membenamkan wajahnya di leher Shiho dan menciuminya sehingga membuat Shiho merinding. Namun belum sempat dia menyuruh Shuichi untuk berhenti, dia mendengar suara yang penuh dengan kemarahan.

"Oh, jadi ini sebabnya kau bersikeras menyuruhku pulang? Karena kau ingin bermesraan dengannya setelah aku pergi?" seru Shinichi dengan marah.

Shiho langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke asal suara dan memandang Shinichi dengan terkejut sementara Shuichi bangkit dari atas tubuh Shiho lalu menatap Shinichi.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau iya? Kau ada masalah?" tanya Shuichi.

"Apa kau bilang?" seru Shinichi sambil menatap Shuichi dengan marah.

"Rye, hentikan. Kudo-kun, aku bisa jelaskan...," ucapan Shiho dipotong oleh Shuichi.

"Kau yang harus berhenti, Sherry," ucap Shuichi sambil menoleh ke Shiho kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Shinichi. "Bukankah selain Sherry, kau juga mengencani wanita lain? Jadi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau Sherry juga mengencani laki-laki lain selain kau?" lanjutnya.

"A-apa? T-tapi itu...," ucap Shinichi terbata-bata sehingga Shuichi menyeringai.

"Aku pikir kau sudah mengerti. Selama aku ada di sini, Sherry adalah milikku jadi pulanglah," ucap Shuichi.

Shinichi hanya bisa terdiam karena dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, kemudian dia berbalik dan melangkah ke pintu dengan lesu untuk pulang. Shiho hanya memandangnya dengan kasihan. Shuichi menoleh ke Shiho dan menyadari pandangan kasihan Shiho untuk Shinichi sehingga dia menarik Shiho untuk duduk di sebelahnya, melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Shiho dan menyandarkan kepala Shiho di dadanya.

"Kau selalu saja begini. Selalu ragu-ragu, makanya urusanmu tidak ada yang beres dan kau menjadi kelelahan," ucap Shuichi.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu tapi aku tidak seperti itu," ucap Shiho.

"Kau seperti itu, Sherry. Kau tidak pernah bisa fokus karena kau selalu mempertimbangkan hal lain yang tidak perlu kau pertimbangkan," ucap Shuichi.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu jika kau tidak keberatan, bisakah kau memberiku pencerahan tentang itu?" tanya Shiho sinis sehingga Shuichi tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku tidak keberatan. Contoh yang paling sederhana dan paling sensitif adalah hubungan kita. Kau tidak pernah bisa mencintaiku sepenuhnya karena kau selalu mempertimbangkan seseorang yang sudah tiada," ucap Shuichi.

"Rye, aku tidak mau membicarakan itu sekarang," ucap Sherry sambil mencoba bangkit tapi Shuichi memeganginya dengan erat.

"Kita memang tidak akan membicarakan itu sekarang. Aku hanya memberimu contoh. Kalau saja kau tidak ragu-ragu mencintaiku, mungkin kita sudah menjadi pasangan yang bahagia sejak dua tahun lalu. Tapi kau selalu ragu-ragu, makanya hubungan kita jadi tidak jelas seperti ini," ucap Shuichi.

"Maafkan aku, Rye," ucap Shiho.

"Tidak perlu, karena jika deadlinenya tiba, kau akan menjadi milikku karena kau tidak akan punya pilihan lain," ucap Shuichi.

Shiho tidak mengerti apa maksud Shuichi tapi dia hanya diam saja.

"Nah, contoh berikutnya adalah kasus obat buatanmu yang tidak sengaja diminum oleh Kudo. Kau kembali ragu-ragu antara menolak atau menerima cintanya sehingga kau menjadi lelah karena harus menerimanya sekaligus menolaknya," ucap Shuichi.

"Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya sedih dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya putus dengan pacarnya," ucap Shiho.

"Dan lagi-lagi kau mempertimbangkan hal yang tidak perlu dan membuat dirimu sendiri kelelahan," ucap Shuichi.

"Itu bukan hal yang tidak perlu," bantah Shiho.

"Kau salah. Itu hal yang tidak perlu dipertimbangkan jika dibandingkan dengan dirimu sendiri. Seharusnya kau mempertimbangkan dirimu dulu sebelum mempertimbangkan hal lain. Kau harus memilih, Sherry. Menerimanya sepenuhnya atau menolaknya sepenuhnya. Jangan pikirkan orang lain dan jangan pikirkan akibat yang belum pasti terjadi. Pikirkan saja apa yang hatimu ingin lakukan," ucap Shuichi.

"Tapi kenapa kau memberiku pilihan untuk menerimanya. Jika aku menerimanya sepenuhnya, bagaimana denganmu?" ucap Shiho dengan heran.

"Lihat kan? Lagi-lagi kau memikirkan orang lain. Sudah kubilang jangan pikirkan orang lain. Apa kau tidak mengerti yang kukatakan?" ucap Shuichi.

"Entahlah, Rye. Mungkin aku memang akan selamanya seperti ini dan aku tidak akan bisa mengubahnya," ucap Shiho.

"Itu omong kosong. Pikirkan saja dulu. Kau punya waktu sampai besok lusa untuk memutuskannya. Dia tidak akan mengganggumu selama aku ada di sini," ucap Shuichi.

"Baiklah, aku akan memikirkannya," ucap Shiho kemudian dia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Shuichi dan mempernyaman posisinya lalu menutup matanya.

Shuichi pun menggerakkan tangannya untuk membelai rambut Shiho.

"_Kau wanita yang kejam, Sherry. Kau menutup matamu dari perasaanku, perasaannya dan perasaanmu sendiri karena obsesimu pada kakakmu. Aku janji aku akan membuatmu melupakan kakakmu seperti kau membuatku melupakan kakakmu, apapun caranya. Dengan begitu kau bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang kakakmu dan hidup bahagia,"_ ucap Shuichi dalam hati.

**Bersambung...**


	6. Apa Itu Mungkin?

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Waktunya balas komen!

Airin-san : ShinShi dong! Yah, Akai kan udah pernah punya dua hubungan cinta dulu, jadi dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. XD

SherryHazel : Mereka pasti bisa. Kan mereka sahabatan. Kalau Fusae muncul di kasus yang ada daun gingko. Fusae janjian sama Agasa waktu mereka SD untuk ketemu 10 tahun sekali di tempat kenangan mereka soalnya Fusae harus pindah tapi Agasanya nggak bisa menebak tempat kenangan mereka sehingga dia nggak pernah ketemuan sampai dibantuin oleh DB buat nyari. Nah, Fusae itu yang punya butik tas dan dompet yang ciri khasnya adalah daun gingko dan dulu Ai pernah minta dibeliin dompet merek Fusae itu ke Conan. XD

Fujita-san : Yah, semoga aja nggak ada lagi kemalangan yang menimpa Shinchan. He he he.

kudo kun ran : Aku nggak suka pair ShinRan soalnya menurutku mereka berdua nggak cocok dan kalau mereka beneran jadi, mereka bakalan kayak Kogoro sama Eri kalau di dunia nyata. Bahkan mereka berdua ngaku sendiri kalau mereka saling tidak mengerti satu sama lain (Ran di kasus pesawat kertas yang dia ketemu Okiya di rumah Shinichi dan Shinichi di kasus London) padahal mereka udah kenal dari kecil. Kalau pendapatku tentang Ran biasa aja, suka nggak, nggak suka juga nggak. Ran itu tipikal heroin shonen manga, jadi banyak yang seperti itu. XD

Phantom : Mungkin itu karena Akai selalu kelihatan serem dan sayu makanya dia kelihatan beda dengan Okiya padahal sebenarnya mungkin Akai emang kayak itu. Soalnya kalau Akai nggak kayak gitu, gimana bisa Jodie ama Akemi jatuh cinta sama dia. Lagipula mereka juga sama-sama pendiam jadi nggak beda-beda amat. XD

Aiwha-san : Katanya sih perasaan wanita emang ribet. He he he.

moist fla : Memang, tapi dengan begitu dia bisa belajar agar tidak plin-plan. XD

Nachie-chan : Lho memang begitu. Kalau wanita dituntut agar kuat fisiknya, ntar para pria nggak ada kerjaan. He he he.

shiho Nakahara : Hmm, begitu ya. Di chapter ini aku jelaskan kenapa dia bisa lupa sama Akemi. XD

tina nha san : Maaf sepertinya Ran-nya nggak bakalan muncul. Dia cuma jadi cameo. XD

Jessica-san : Wah, iya gimana sih, jalan ceritanya sendiri lupa. He he he. Yah, jangan khawatir, begitu Shuichi-nya balik ke Amerika, ShinShi terus deh. XD

shihoCool'n : Oh, itu soalnya di mata Shinichi, Shiho sepertinya memihak Shuichi jadi dia mundur. Kalau Saguru x Shiho, aku juga nggak tahu soalnya aku nggak pernah baca MK jadi aku nggak begitu paham Saguru itu karakternya seperti apa. Jadi agak ragu kalau mau nulis tentang mereka. XD

Atin : Aku cewek 100% kok. Dan penname-ku itu pengucapan dari namaku. XD

Witthechavalery : Yah, inilah konflik dari cerita ini. He he he.

Poyo-chan : Maaf Ran-nya nggak bakalan muncul kayaknya. Dia cuma jadi cameo. XD

Waktunya curcol!

Chapter 6 berisi tentang renungan malam yang dilakukan oleh Akai, Shinichi dan Heiji serta obrolan Akai dengan Fusae dan Sera. Dan Shiho, sang tokoh utama wanita malah jadi cameo. Ck ck ck.

Penulis juga ingin mencantumkan beberapa teori-teori yang simpang siur di berbagai forum DC yang digunakan penulis untuk mendasari cerita ini. Teori-teori itu antara lain teori bahwa Akai masih hidup, teori bahwa Okiya = Akai, teori bahwa Sera adalah adik Akai dan teori bahwa Fusae punya hubungan saudara dengan Akai. Kalau ada yang kurang, bisa disebutkan di komen, ok?

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Jangan Bilang Tidak<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 6 – Apa Itu Mungkin?**

Shuichi mengalihkan pandangannya pada bungkusan yang dia letakkan di atas meja. Bungkusan itu berisi oleh-oleh untuk Shiho yaitu selai kacang dan selai blueberry kesukaan Shiho yang dia beli di Amerika. Dia tersenyum kecil karena teringat saat-saat dia menjadi Subaru Okiya dan menjadi penguntit Shiho yang saat itu masih menjadi Ai Haibara untuk melindunginya. Dia bersyukur saat mengetahui adik Akemi masih hidup sehingga dia bisa membayar kesalahannya pada Akemi dengan melindungi Shiho. Itulah tujuannya pada awalnya. Namun dia tidak menyadari betapa berbahayanya melindungi seseorang secara diam-diam itu. Pikirannya yang selalu dipenuhi oleh Akemi lama-lama dipenuhi oleh orang lain, yaitu Shiho yang harus dilindunginya. Setelah mengamati dan menguntit Shiho selama beberapa waktu, dia mulai mengenal Shiho secara diam-diam. Pikirannya pun mulai berkembang dari yang hanya memikirkan tentang keselamatan Shiho menjadi berbagai macam hal aneh seperti bagaimana Shiho tersenyum dan apa saja hal-hal yang membuatnya tersenyum, bagaimana jika Shiho sedang kesal dan apa saja hal-hal yang membuatnya kesal, bagaimana caranya agar Shiho tidak takut lagi padanya, sampai pada akhirnya ketika Shiho kelihatan sedih atau murung, dia mulai berpikir bagaimana caranya membuat Shiho tidak murung dan tidak sedih lagi. Dan dia juga semakin merasa takut jika Shiho akan membencinya ketika Shiho tahu bahwa dialah yang sudah menyebabkan Akemi dibunuh.

Kadang-kadang dia merasa sangat aneh karena dia jatuh cinta pada Shiho dengan cara yang begitu rapi dan sederhana. Dia tidak pernah menyadarinya sampai Shiho kembali ke tubuh aslinya. Kalimat pertama yang muncul di benaknya ketika dia melihat Shiho yang sudah kembali ke tubuh aslinya untuk pertama kalinya adalah 'Dia adalah wanita paling cantik yang pernah kulihat' dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya meskipun wajahnya tetap datar. Dan ketika dia menyadari bahwa tugasnya sudah selesai karena Organisasi Hitam sudah musnah, dia mencoba untuk mengingat Akemi kembali, tapi baru sebentar dia mengingat Akemi, pikirannya langsung teralih ke Shiho. Beberapa kali dia mencoba, tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Saat itulah dia tahu bahwa pikirannya tidak lagi dimiliki oleh Akemi, tapi dimiliki oleh Shiho, begitu juga hatinya.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menyentuh bahu Shuichi sehingga membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia pun menoleh dan menemukan Fusae sedang menatapnya.

"Apa dia sudah tidur?" tanya Fusae dengan suara pelan.

Shuichi mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shiho yang tertidur di pelukannya lalu kembali memandang Fusae.

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku akan membawanya ke kamarnya," jawab Shuichi dengan suara pelan juga.

Fusae pun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Shuichi melepaskan tangan Shiho yang melingkar di pinggangnya kemudian menggendong Shiho ke kamarnya. Shuichi membaringkan Shiho di tempat tidurnya, menyelimutinya, mencium keningnya lalu keluar dari kamar dan kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Apa Bibi dan Profesor baik-baik saja?" tanya Shuichi setelah dia duduk kembali di sebelah Fusae.

"Yah, Hiroshi-kun sangat syok. Dia tidak bisa tenang meskipun dia sudah mendengarkan penjelasan Shiho-chan. Dia percaya Shiho-chan tidak melakukan apapun dengan Shinichi-kun, tapi meskipun begitu dia tidak suka. Dia meminta Shiho-chan berhenti berhubungan dengan Shinichi-kun tapi Shiho-chan masih kelihatan ragu untuk mengabulkannya. Dia juga memutuskan bahwa mulai sekarang dia akan mengawasi penelitian Shiho-chan agar Shiho-chan tidak membuat penemuan-penemuan yang berbahaya lagi. Dia juga merasa kesal pada orang tua Shinichi-kun yang tidak memberitahunya dan tidak berkonsultasi padanya meskipun mereka tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia bilang dia akan menelepon mereka besok pagi," jawab Fusae.

"Profesor memang sudah menganggap Sherry sebagai putrinya sendiri jadi wajar kalau dia bersikap begitu," komentar Shuichi.

Fusae kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Aku benar-benar heran, bagaimana bisa seseorang menciptakan obat seperti itu? Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal," ucap Fusae sehingga Shuichi ikut tertawa kecil.

"Yah, karena aku tahu Sherry pernah membuat obat yang bisa mengubah seseorang yang berusia 17 tahun menjadi berusia 7 tahun, aku tidak begitu heran," ucap Shuichi.

"Ah, kau benar juga, Shuichi-kun," ucap Fusae sambil tertawa.

"Dia hanya terlalu jenius," ucap Shuichi sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau baik-baik saja setelah melihat Sherry kesayanganmu tidur dalam pelukan laki-laki lain?" tanya Fusae dengan nada menggoda.

Shuichi pun tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Fusae.

"Entahlah, Bibi. Tapi aku akan baik-baik saja," jawab Shuichi.

"Hmm, kau ini. Jangan begitu. Kau harus kelihatan marah pada Shiho-chan dan melarangnya bertemu Shinichi-kun. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa Shiho-chan direbut oleh Shinichi-kun," ucap Fusae.

"Aku tidak keberatan," ucap Shuichi.

"Shuichi-kun, apa maksudmu? Apa kau sudah tidak menyukai Shiho-chan lagi?" tanya Fusae dengan bingung.

"Bukan begitu, Bibi. Itu karena selain aku, dia juga ksatria berkuda putih Sherry sehingga kami berdua punya hak untuk mendapatkan Sherry. Dia melindungi Sherry dengan sepenuh hati ketika aku masih terjebak dalam kebodohanku. Jadi walaupun Sherry memilihnya, aku tidak keberatan karena aku tahu dia akan menjaga Sherry dengan baik dan membuat Sherry bahagia," jawab Shuichi.

"Shuichi-kun, kau benar-benar laki-laki yang baik," ucap Fusae sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, Bibi. Aku bukan laki-laki yang baik. Aku sudah bersikap kejam dan egois pada dua wanita yang kucintai sebelum Sherry dan membuat mereka menderita. Karena itu, kali ini aku akan bersikap baik pada wanita yang sekarang kucintai dan membuatnya bahagia," ucap Shuichi.

"Kalau begitu kau memang benar-benar laki-laki yang baik, Shuichi-kun. Kau mau belajar dari kesalahanmu di masa lalu dan berubah menjadi lebih baik. Itulah arti orang baik yang sesungguhnya," ucap Fusae.

"Terima kasih, Bibi," ucap Shuichi sambil tersenyum. "Apa Bibi akan menginap di sini?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Aku akan kembali ke hotel. Aku sudah menyuruh Hiroshi-kun tidur dan aku bilang padanya bahwa kau akan mengantarku pulang," jawab Fusae sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantar Bibi kembali ke hotel," ucap Shuichi sambil tertawa kecil.

XXX

Shinichi yang sudah pulang kembali ke rumahnya, masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan perasaan patah hati. Yang membuatnya paling sedih adalah Shiho membiarkan Shuichi mengusirnya. Shinichi menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya lalu mulai merenung.

"_Apa Shiho juga menyukai Akai-san? Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Akai-san kan pacar kakaknya dan orang yang sudah menyebabkan kakaknya dibunuh. Tapi tadi mereka bermesraan dan Akai-san kelihatannya sangat pandai merayu dan menyenangkan wanita. Shiho bisa saja jatuh cinta pada casanova itu...," _pikiran Shinichi terputus karena tiba-tiba dia marah pada dirinya sendiri. "_Apa sih yang kupikirkan? Aku seharusnya marah pada Shiho karena dia sudah bermesraan dengan laki-laki lain di depanku. Memang aku hanya kekasih gelapnya tapi setidaknya dia harus menjaga perasaanku,"_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"Huh! Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan peduli lagi padamu, Shiho! Nikmati saja kebersamaanmu dengan casanova sialan itu! Kau pasti akan tahu rasa nanti kalau dia meninggalkanmu untuk wanita lain! Dan saat itu aku akan menertawakanmu! Kau dengar itu!" seru Shinichi di kamarnya yang sepi.

Shinichi menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan memeluk bantal gulingnya dengan erat lalu mencoba untuk tidur. Dia memejamkan matanya selama beberapa lama lalu kemudian membukanya lagi dan bangkit untuk duduk. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasa sangat kesepian dan dingin sehingga dia tidak bisa tidur. Selain itu, saat dia menutup mata, dia jadi mengingat adegan mesra Shuichi dan Shiho di sofa ruang tamu Profesor Agasa tadi. Dia tidak berani dan tidak mau membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan malam ini.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau mereka melakukannya? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Shinichi sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, merasa sangat frustasi. "Lalu bagaimana kalau Shiho hamil? Dia akan menikah dengan casanova bodoh itu. Kalau itu terjadi, bagaimana denganku? Aku mencintai Shiho dan aku ingin dia jadi milikku," ucapnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia kembali menegakkan wajahnya, seolah tiba-tiba mendapat ide. "Tidak. Shiho pasti tidak akan hamil. Dia kan masih kuliah. Pokoknya setelah casanova menyebalkan itu kembali ke Amerika, aku harus menunjukkan pada Shiho kalau aku lebih baik darinya. Ya, itu yang harus kulakukan. Lebih baik sekarang aku mulai belajar," gumamnya. Lalu dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan duduk di depan laptopnya.

XXX

"Hei Hattori-kun, apa kita tidak keterlaluan pada Shiho?" tanya Sera saat mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam lobi apartemen mereka.

"Tapi dia tidur dengan Kudo padahal dia tahu Kudo sudah punya pacar," jawab Heiji.

"Yah memang. Tapi dia bilang tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kakakku bahkan mempercayainya. Kau tahu kan kalau kakakku adalah orang yang paling mengenal Shiho?" ucap Sera.

"Entahlah. Aku pikir aku memang butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri dan memikirkannya, seperti kata kakakmu. Mungkin setelah itu, aku baru bisa bicara lagi pada Miyano," ucap Heiji.

"Kau benar. Aku juga akan melakukannya. Mungkin saja kita bisa menemukan solusi untuk masalah ini. Dan aku juga tidak mau kehilangan Shiho," ucap Sera.

"_Aku juga begitu,"_ ucap Heiji dalam hati.

XXX

"Nii-san, kenapa kau pulang selarut ini? Apa dari tadi kau menghabiskan waktu bersamanya?" tanya Sera dengan nada agak kesal ketika dia melihat Shuichi yang baru pulang.

"Aku tadi mengantar Bibi Fusae dulu ke hotel makanya pulangnya agak larut," jawab Shuichi kemudian dia duduk di sebelah Sera di ruang tengah apartemen milik Sera itu.

"Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kau tidak marah sama sekali setelah melihatnya tidur dengan Kudo-kun dan tetap menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Apa kau tidak merasa kalau kau kelihatan murahan?" ucap Sera masih dengan nada kesal.

Shuichi pun tersenyum.

"Apa kau benar-benar marah pada Sherry?" tanya Shuichi.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sera cepat.

"Apa menurutmu kau memang harus marah padanya?" tanya Shuichi lagi.

"Tentu saja. Dia sudah melakukan hal yang salah. Kudo-kun adalah pacar Mouri-san. Dia seharusnya tidak melakukan itu," jawab Sera tajam.

"Begitu? Tapi bukankah sebenarnya itu bukan urusanmu jika dia tidur dengan Kudo? Kudo bukanlah pacarmu atau suamimu, jadi kenapa kau harus marah?" tanya Shuichi.

"Itu memang benar, tapi aku ingin dia jadi milikmu," jawab Sera.

"Kalau begitu kau harus belajar berteman dengan tulus. Sherry berteman denganmu karena dia ingin berteman denganmu dan menerimamu apa adanya, tapi kau berteman dengannya karena kau ingin dia jadi kakak iparmu. Bukankah itu sangat buruk?" ucap Shuichi.

Sera hanya bisa terdiam sehingga Shuichi berdiri dari sofa.

"Pikirkanlah pembicaraan kita ini baik-baik. Aku mau tidur dulu," ucap Shuichi sambil mengacak rambut Sera lalu melangkah ke kamarnya.

Sera merapikan rambutnya kembali sambil menggerutu kemudian menghela nafas. Sebenarnya tanpa pembicaraan dengan kakaknya barusan pun, besok dia pasti sudah menemui dan bicara lagi dengan Shiho. Dia adalah seorang detektif wanita jadi sulit baginya mendapatkan teman sesama wanita yang bisa memahami apa yang dihadapinya sehari-hari, sampai dia berkenalan dengan Shiho. Hanya pada Shiho dia bisa bicara mengenai apapun, dari masalah kasus hingga masalah kewanitaan. Shiho seperti kakak perempuan baginya, makanya dia ingin Shiho jadi kakak iparnya.

"_Aku rasa Nii-san benar. Aku terlalu egois. Memang apa salahnya kalau Shiho tidur dengan Kudo-kun. Kudo-kun adalah laki-laki yang baik. Jika nanti Shiho benar-benar dengan Kudo-kun, Kudo-kun pasti akan membahagiakan Shiho,"_ pikir Sera lalu dia menghela nafas lagi. _"Tapi aku benar-benar ingin dia jadi kakak iparku. Haah, ini sungguh membingungkan,"_ ucapnya dalam hati. Lalu dia pun juga beranjak ke kamarnya.

XXX

Heiji sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil merenung.

"_Kenapa ya Miyano melakukan itu? Apa dia menyukai Kudo? Memang dari dulu dia sangat peduli dan perhatian pada Kudo. Tapi Kudo juga begitu padanya dan Kudo tidak mencintainya melainkan mencintai Nee-chan dari kantor detektif. Jadi aku tidak pernah berpikir...,"_ pikiran Heiji terputus karena dia tiba-tiba mendapat ide. Dia langsung bangkit untuk duduk.

"Jangan-jangan Kudo... Mungkin itu sebabnya reaksinya begitu... Tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah menyadarinya... Oh iya, bagaimana dia bisa menyadarinya sementara aku yang selalu memperhatikannya saja tidak bisa. Mungkin karena aku dan dia terlalu terpaku pada fakta padahal cinta bukanlah soal fakta. Tapi apakah itu mungkin?" gumam Heiji pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu Heiji jadi ingat cerita Ran tentang kejadian saat hari pengumuman kelulusan SMA. Saat itu, Shinichi ingin mengajak Shiho berpesta bersama teman-teman yang lain tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan Shiho dimanapun dan Shiho juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Shinichi menjadi panik ketika ada temannya bilang bahwa Shiho tadi ditarik dan dibawa pergi oleh laki-laki bertampang seram di gerbang sekolah. Shinichi berlari kesana-kemari untuk mencari Shiho karena Shiho meninggalkan badge Detektif Cilik di kamarnya sehingga Shinichi tidak bisa melacaknya melalui kacamata pencari jejak. Ran berkata bahwa baru kali itu dia melihat Shinichi begitu cemas, bahkan Ran curiga bahwa Shinichi sebenarnya hampir menangis tapi Shinichi menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Ketika hari sudah malam, Shinichi yang sudah putus asa menelepon Profesor Agasa yang sedang ada di Kyoto untuk mengikuti konferensi ilmiah. Dan Shinichi begitu terkejut ketika Profesor Agasa hanya menanggapinya sambil tertawa kecil. Lalu Profesor Agasa memberitahunya bahwa Shuichi-lah orang yang mengajak Shiho pergi untuk merayakan kelulusan Shiho. Profesor Agasa tahu karena Shuichi sudah meneleponnya untuk memberi tahu bahwa dia akan mengajak Shiho keluar. Shinichi pun menjadi lega sekaligus marah. Ran berkata bahwa Shinichi langsung pamit padanya dengan wajah marah. Dan Heiji masih ingat Ran menceritakannya dengan nada sedih serta cemburu walaupun Ran tetap tersenyum.

Ketika Heiji bertanya pada Shinichi apa yang terjadi setelah itu, Shinichi hanya berkata bahwa dia menunggu Shiho pulang. Setelah Shuichi yang mengantar Shiho pulang, dia bergegas menemui Shiho dan menumpahkan kemarahannya pada Shiho. Tentu saja Heiji tidak tahu bahwa menumpahkan kemarahan itu termasuk mencoba membunuh Shiho dengan cara memeluk Shiho dengan sangat erat sampai Shiho tidak bisa bernafas.

"Kudo memang selalu terlihat tidak suka ketika melihat Masumi menjodoh-jodohkan Miyano dengan kakaknya. Tapi dia juga tidak pernah kelihatan cemburu walaupun Miyano pergi bersama Akai-san. Aah, aku jadi bingung," ucap Heiji sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Tiba-tiba Heiji berhenti mengacak-acak rambutnya karena dia ingat sesuatu. Suatu kali dia pernah berkomentar tentang Shuichi dan Shiho pada Shinichi. Dia berkata pada Shinichi dengan sinis bahwa Shuichi dan Shiho benar-benar pasangan yang serasi karena keduanya sama-sama punya mata setan yang bisa membuat orang merinding ketakutan. Dia ingat Shinichi menanggapinya dengan tertawa kecil lalu berkata padanya bahwa mereka berdua tidak mungkin menjadi pasangan karena Shiho tidak mungkin menyukai Shuichi. Shinichi memang tidak mau mengatakan alasannya tapi Shinichi kelihatan begitu yakin.

"_Mungkin itu sebabnya dia tidak pernah cemburu. Karena dia yakin Miyano tidak akan pernah menyukai Akai-san secara romantis. Bahkan aku sendiri pun bisa melihat bahwa ada sesuatu yang menahan Miyano dari menyukai Akai-san,"_ pikir Heiji.

"Tapi kalau itu benar, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Heiji dengan bingung.

**Bersambung...**


	7. Dukungan Sera

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama

**Catatan Penulis :**

Waktunya balas komen!

kudo kun ran : Sepertinya memang begitu. Tapi meskipun begitu aku tetap tidak akan bisa menyukai pairing ShinRan. Lagipula kita memang tidak selalu mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan. Lalu ada situs luar biasa yang bernama fanfiction yang bisa menampung imajinasiku dan AiCon army yang lain jadi tidak masalah kalau ending-nya DC adalah ShinRan. XD

Jessica-san : Begitu ya? Yah, kalau gitu coba baca fic karangan author brengsek lagi biar bisa terhibur baca chapter ini. He he he.

SherryHazel : Jawaban pertama : mungkin, jawaban kedua : yang tahu hanya Gosho, tapi teori bahwa Okiya = Akai itu punya bukti-bukti yang lumayan kuat jadi kalau ternyata teori itu salah, rasanya pasti bakalan aneh, jawaban ketiga : casanova = playboy, tapi playboy biasanya dipakai anak ABG jadi karena Akai udah dewasa, dipakai istilah casanova. Update-nya udah lebih cepat kan? XD

Kongming-san : Hotel bintang sepuluh kayaknya. Dia kan pengusaha sukses. He he he. Conan aja sweatdrop pas Ai minta dibelikan dompet merek Fusae.

Atin : Nama fesbuk sama dengan penname-ku, cuma angkanya ditulis dengan huruf. Kalau nggak ketemu, aku sudah nulis alamatnya di profilku. Kalau masalah adegan ShinShi kayaknya harus sabar dulu, soalnya sebelum itu, Shiho harus menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan dua sahabat baiknya yang marah. XD

moist fla : Yah, moga-moga aja minggu depan aku bisa update lebih cepat. Mungkin bisa dua kali seminggu. Soalnya menjelang lebaran ini, aku sibuk banget. XD

Witthechavalery : Kalau menurut teori yang aku baca, mereka marganya beda karena kemungkinan Sera ikut program perlindungan saksi FBI karena Akai harus menyusup ke Organisasi Hitam. Buktinya adalah James sepertinya mengenal Sera di beberapa chapter setelah kemunculan Sera walaupun Sera sepertinya nggak kenal sama James. Jadi begitulah. XD

Aiwha-san : Ya, memang nggak ada Shiho-nya. Tapi di chapter ini ada kok. XD

shiho Nakahara : Maklum, soalnya banyak yang care sama Shiho jadi ya banyak juga yang ikut campur. He he he.

grey chocolate : Coklat abu, nama yang unik. XD. Yah, jangan deh, ntar aku malah pusing sendiri kalau harus masukin Kaito juga. He he he.

Waktunya curcol!

Pertama-tama tentu saja penulis mau mengucapkan taqobbalallohu minna wa minkum, selamat Idul Fitri bagi para pembaca yang merayakan. Penulis mohon maaf kalau ada salah atau pernah membuat para pembaca kecewa. Semoga Ramadhan kita tahun ini sukses besar. Amin.

Chapter ini dan mungkin juga chapter depan masih berkutat pada penyelesaian masalah Shiho dengan Sera dan Heiji. Nanti setelah Shuichi pulang ke Amerika, baru Shinichi akan berkumpul kembali dengan Shiho, _hopefully_. Lalu sepertinya penulis tidak akan bisa menjaga fic ini _under_ 10 chapter karena saat ini cerita ini sudah mencapai 7 chapter sementara konflik utamanya yaitu ketika penawarnya sudah jadi masih agak jauh. Jadi penulis mohon maaf kalau nanti ceritanya jadi panjang.

Terakhir, selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Jangan Bilang Tidak<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 7 – Dukungan Sera**

"Kudo, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Heiji keesokan paginya ketika dia membukakan pintu untuk tamunya yang ternyata adalah Shinichi. Sebenarnya dia ingin marah pada Shinichi, tapi begitu melihat penampilan Shinichi yang kacau, dia jadi tidak tega.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya kurang tidur," jawab Shinichi.

"Ooh," komentar Heiji kemudian suasana menjadi hening sampai Shinichi memecahnya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Shinichi.

"Oh, tentu saja," jawab Heiji kemudian dia berbalik masuk ke dalam apartemennya diikuti oleh Shinichi setelah Shinichi menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau kurang tidur? Apa kau sedang menangani kasus yang sulit?" tanya Heiji ketika dia dan Shinichi sudah duduk di ruang tengah apartemennya.

Shinichi menguap sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu," jawab Shinichi.

"Memikirkan apa?" tanya Heiji lagi.

"Itu...," ucap Shinichi kemudian dia terdiam. "Shiho," lanjutnya setelah terdiam sejenak.

Heiji merasa kemarahannya muncul kembali sehingga dia berbicara dengan sinis.

"Memangnya apalagi yang harus kau pikirkan? Bukankah kau sudah berhasil tidur dengannya? Atau sekarang kau merasa menyesal setelah menidurinya?" tanya Heiji dengan sinis.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Aku memang tidur dengan Shiho tapi aku tidak pernah meniduri Shiho," jawab Shinichi yang tidak menyadari nada sinis dari perkataan Heiji.

"Benarkah?" sahut Heiji dengan nada yang menyatakan bahwa dia tidak percaya sama sekali namun Shinichi lagi-lagi tidak menyadarinya dan berkata dengan nada pahit.

"Kami bahkan belum pernah berciuman. Kau tahu, pada awalnya kupikir Shiho memang tidak tahu kalau aku akan menciumnya, makanya aku selalu gagal. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku mulai curiga kalau Shiho memang sengaja menghindar ketika aku mau menciumnya," ucap Shinichi.

"Eh?" ucap Heiji.

"_Apa dia bilang? Dia tidak pernah berciuman karena Miyano selalu menghindar? Apa itu benar?"_ batin Heiji ragu-ragu.

"Aku sudah melakukan semuanya tapi dia tetap bersikap dingin padaku," ucap Shinichi dengan suara yang semakin meninggi.

"Kudo...," ucapan Heiji langsung dipotong oleh Shinichi yang mulai histeris.

"Dan kemarin. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi kemarin? Aku melihatnya bermesraan dengan casanova sialan itu. Dan... dan dia membiarkanku diusir oleh casanova bodoh itu," ucap Shinichi.

"_Casanova sialan? Mungkin Akai-san,"_ pikir Heiji.

Tiba-tiba Shinichi memegang bahu Heiji dan mengguncang-guncangnya sambil bicara sehingga Heiji menjadi kaget.

"Kenapa dia melakukan itu padaku, Hattori? Kenapa dia begitu tega padaku? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau dia sudah menyakiti hatiku?" seru Shinichi.

"Kudo, tenangkan dirimu," ucap Heiji sambil memegang tangan Shinichi agar Shinichi berhenti mengguncang-guncangnya.

Shinichi akhirnya berhenti mengguncang-guncang Heiji dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian dia mendengar suara isakan dari Shinichi sehingga dia langsung merasa tidak nyaman.

"_Aku tidak percaya ini! Dia benar-benar bukan Kudo yang biasanya. Kudo yang terisak-isak? Yang benar saja! Bagaimana aku harus menghadapinya?"_ pikir Heiji dengan putus asa. Lalu dia pun memutuskan untuk melarikan diri.

"Err... Kudo, apa kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Heiji.

Shinichi menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala namun dia masih menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, tunggulah di sini. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu," ucap Heiji lalu dia bergegas ke dapur. Dia memang tidak begitu pandai menghadapi orang yang menangis, apalagi jika orang itu adalah Shinichi yang sedang menjadi abnormal karena obat.

Heiji menghela nafas lega sesampainya di dapur kemudian dia membuka kulkas dan mengambil dua butir telur dan satu pak sosis untuk digoreng. Saat awal-awal masuk kuliah dulu, dia selalu malas sarapan karena dia tidak begitu suka memasak dan malas kalau harus turun ke kantin apartemen untuk membeli makanan. Bahkan kadang-kadang dia seharian hanya makan mi instan saking malasnya. Setelah beberapa lama mengenal Shiho, Shiho menyadari kebiasaannya ini dan mengomelinya karena gaya hidupnya yang tidak sehat itu.

Heiji ingat dia membalas omelan Shiho dengan berkata bahwa kalau memang Shiho tidak mau melihatnya seperti itu, Shiho harus memasak dan membawakan makanan ke apartemennya setiap hari. Dan karena Shiho adalah Shiho, maka Shiho dengan dingin langsung menolaknya dan mengatakan bahwa lebih baik dia melihatnya mati karena gaya hidupnya yang buruk itu daripada melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Lalu Shiho memaksanya belanja bersamanya lalu mengajarinya menggoreng telur mata sapi, sosis dan membuat salad untuk sarapan. Shiho juga memaksanya membeli toaster.

Pada awalnya Heiji enggan melakukannya, namun setelah dia menyadari bahwa itu tidak begitu sulit dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, dia jadi mulai membiasakan diri. Ibunya bahkan sampai terkagum-kagum ketika melihat telur gorengnya yang berbentuk sempurna dan sangat enak sementara ayahnya hanya menaikkan alisnya, saat dia pulang ke Osaka dan membuat sarapan sendiri karena kebiasaan. Yah, kalau seseorang setiap hari menggoreng telur, tentu saja bentuknya semakin lama semakin bagus dan sempurna. Dan setelah dia kenal dekat dengan Sera, dia jadi tidak malas lagi turun ke kantin apartemen untuk makan malam karena dia mendapat teman untuk pergi ke sana bersamanya.

Heiji menghela nafas lagi ketika dia memanasi minyak goreng di wajan. Dia ingin sekali belajar membuat omelet dan kari pada Shiho karena dia iri pada Shuichi yang bisa membuat kedua makanan itu dengan rasa yang lezat. Namun belum sempat dia mengatakannya, timbul masalah Shinichi dan obat LOVE4869 sehingga dia harus menunda niatnya itu. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja minta diajari Ran, apalagi masakan Ran memang lebih enak daripada Shiho karena Ran sudah memasak sendiri sejak SMP sedangkan Shiho baru belajar memasak masakan Jepang sejak dia jadi Ai Haibara karena sebelumnya Shiho tidak punya waktu karena sibuk bekerja mengembangkan obat APTX4869 untuk Organisasi Hitam. Namun karena dia sungkan pada Ran yang kelihatannya selalu sabar dan selalu tersenyum, dia memilih untuk menunggu Shiho. Setidaknya Shiho tidak membuatnya sungkan untuk membanting sesuatu kalau dia lagi frustasi karena masakannya gagal dan karena dimarahi Shiho karena masakannya yang gagal itu. Walaupun Shiho selalu dengan teganya memaksanya memakan masakan gagalnya itu, dia lebih memilih belajar bersama Shiho.

"_Haah, dia benar-benar wanita yang tega. Tapi meskipun begitu aku tidak bisa menjauhinya ,"_ batin Heiji sambil tersenyum kecil. _"Oh iya, kalau masalah Kudo sudah selesai, aku juga akan mengajak Masumi untuk belajar membuat omelet dan kari pada Miyano. Dia kan lebih parah dari aku kalau untuk urusan memasak. Dia pasti bakal cemberut terus karena dimarahi Miyano dan ekspresi wajahnya sangat lucu ketika Miyano memaksanya makan masakannya yang gagal itu. Oh, ini akan menyenangkan,"_ ucapnya dalam hati sambil tertawa licik. _"Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus minta maaf dulu pada Miyano seperti biasanya,"_ pikirnya. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka marahan seperti ini. Bahkan bisa dibilang sering karena kepribadian mereka yang agak aneh. Meskipun begitu marahan mereka biasanya tidak pernah bertahan lama.

Setelah sarapannya jadi, Heiji kembali ke ruang tengah sambil membawa sarapan yang sudah dibuatnya dan melihat bahwa Shinichi sudah tertidur. Dia menghampiri Shinichi dan menaruh sarapan yang dibuatnya untuk Shinichi di meja yang ada di situ kemudian memandang wajah Shinichi yang tertidur dengan simpati.

"_Aku harus menemui Miyano nanti. Sekarang aku harus berangkat ke kampus,"_ pikir Heiji. Kemudian dia bangkit dan melangkah ke kamarnya untuk mengambil selimut dan tas kuliahnya. Dia menyelimuti Shinichi kemudian dia keluar dari apartemennya untuk berangkat ke kampus.

XXX

"Shiho," panggil Sera saat dia melihat Shiho keluar dari kelasnya. Dia memang sudah biasa nongkrong di fakultas kedokteran bersama Shiho walaupun dia anak psikologi, jadi dia tidak pernah sungkan main ke sana.

"Sera? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Shiho sambil menghampiri Sera. Dia agak terkejut melihat Sera karena seingatnya Sera marah padanya kemarin malam. "Err, apa kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku?" tanyanya lagi sesampainya di depan Sera.

"Dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin aku bisa marah padamu lebih dari semalam," jawab Sera sehingga Shiho tersenyum kepadanya. "Lagipula kau memang suka membuat orang marah jadi orang-orang sudah terbiasa, termasuk aku," lanjutnya sehingga senyuman Shiho berubah menjadi cengiran.

"Kau benar," komentar Shiho sehingga Sera pun tertawa. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju kantin untuk mencari snack dan mengobrol.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan wanita aneh sepertimu," ucap Sera saat mereka sudah duduk dengan snack mereka masing-masing. Shiho membeli es buah untuk mendinginkan kepalanya setelah ujian sementara Sera hanya membeli makanan ringan.

"Dan aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan wanita berdada rata sepertimu," balas Shiho sambil nyengir sehingga Sera langsung cemberut kepadanya.

"Hei, kita baru baikan dan kau sudah menyinggung-nyinggung masalah yang sensitif itu," ucap Sera kesal.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Tapi sejak tiga tahun lalu, kau selalu bilang bahwa dadamu akan tumbuh seperti ibumu yang berdada besar dan ternyata sampai sekarang tidak tumbuh-tumbuh juga," ucap Shiho sambil tertawa kecil.

"Yah, mungkin masih butuh beberapa lama lagi," ucap Sera dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Yaa, semoga saja. Kau tahu kan, Hattori-kun suka dengan wanita yang berdada besar dan kebetulan sainganmu punya dada yang besar," ucap Shiho sambil nyengir sehingga Sera tambah cemberut.

"Shiho, ini tidak adil! Aku kan hanya mengataimu aneh tapi kau menggodaku habis-habisan," seru Sera sambil merajuk.

"Tapi tadi kau juga mengataiku bodoh dan suka membuat orang marah," ucap Shiho.

"Terserah. Tapi ini tidak adil," ucap Sera masih sambil cemberut kemudian tiba-tiba dia menyipitkan matanya pada Shiho. "Hari ini kau kelihatan lebih segar daripada kemarin-kemarin dan mood-mu juga sepertinya sedang bagus. Apa Kudo-kun sehebat itu di tempat tidur?" tanyanya sehingga kali ini ganti Shiho yang jadi kesal.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan Kudo-kun. Apa kau tidak bisa percaya padaku?" jawab Shiho.

"Tapi aku melihatmu tidur di pelukannya, jadi sulit rasanya untuk percaya kalau kalian tidak berbuat apa-apa," ucap Sera.

"Tapi aku dan Kudo-kun benar-benar tidak berbuat apa-apa," ucap Shiho.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau kelihatan lebih segar dan mood-mu tiba-tiba jadi bagus hari ini?" tanya Sera dengan nada menuduh.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku tidur nyenyak semalam setelah kakakmu bilang pada Kudo-kun agar tidak menggangguku selama dia ada di sini dan Kudo-kun sepertinya mematuhinya," jawab Shiho sehingga Sera langsung berniat akan menggoda kakaknya ketika dia bertemu dengan kakaknya di rumah nanti.

"_Ternyata dia bisa cemburu juga,"_ pikir Sera sambil tertawa dalam hati.

"Ketika aku membayangkan bahwa aku tidak perlu mendengarkan kata-kata cinta dari Kudo-kun selama beberapa hari, aku langsung merasa ringan," lanjut Shiho sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar hal ini, Sera langsung menatap Shiho dengan agak terkejut. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa masalah ini ternyata sangat membebani Shiho. Pantas saja wajah Shiho kelihatan kusut belakangan ini. Dia selalu mengira Shiho lelah karena mengerjakan penawarnya. Dia jadi merasa bersalah karena dia marah pada Shiho kemarin malam dan dia juga tidak suka kalau Shiho harus merasa susah selama menyelesaikan penawar obat LOVE4869.

"Hei Shiho, kenapa kau tidak suka mendengarkan kata-kata cinta dari Kudo-kun? Bukankah lebih baik kau nikmati saja?" tanya Sera.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau mengambil dan menikmati apa yang bukan milikku," jawab Shiho.

"Tapi sekarang Kudo-kun adalah milikmu, yah, sampai penawarnya selesai," ucap Sera sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Huh? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Shiho.

"Bukankah kau sudah menerimanya sebagai kekasih walaupun kekasih gelap. Jadi dia juga milikmu. Karena itu tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk tidak menikmatinya," jawab Sera.

"Tapi dia jadi kekasih gelapku karena salahku jadi tetap saja...," ucapan Shiho dipotong oleh Sera.

"Siapa bilang? Bukankah Kudo-kun yang seenaknya meminum penemuanmu itu? Jadi dia pun juga bersalah, sama sepertimu. Kau juga tidak perlu khawatir pada Mouri-san karena selama dia tidak tahu apa-apa, dia akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula setelah penawarnya selesai, Kudo-kun akan kembali seperti semula, jadi semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bahkan kalau akhirnya kau dan Kudo-kun benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih, itu juga tidak apa-apa," ucap Sera.

"Sera...," ucap Shiho sambil menatap Sera dengan terpana.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Aku memang ingin kau jadi kakak iparku. Tapi aku lebih tidak ingin melihatmu susah. Karena itu, bersenang-senanglah dengan Kudo-kun dan buat dirimu nyaman dengannya sampai penawarnya selesai. Itu adalah saranku sebagai sahabatmu," ucap Sera.

"Baiklah, aku akan memikirkannya. Terima kasih, Sera," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan," ucap Sera sambil tersenyum juga.

Setelah menghabiskan snack mereka masing-masing, mereka pun berpisah karena Sera harus kembali ke kampusnya sementara Shiho sudah ada janji dengan Shuichi.

**Bersambung...**


	8. Dukungan Heiji

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama

**Catatan Penulis :**

Waktunya balas komen!

Kongming-san : Siapa lagi? XD. Udah, jangan diramal aja, direalisasikan dong. He he he.

moist fla : Memang harus begitu. Kalau nggak, ntar Shinichi dikira nggak minum obat. He he he.

Jessica-san : Kalau soal pairing, aku biasanya konsisten kok, jadi tenang aja. He he he. Kalau begitu di-PM aja author-nya biar cepat update. XD

Witthechavalery : Ya, karena Sera sampai sekarang belum balik marga di manga-nya, di fic ini dia juga belum balik marga soalnya aku nggak tahu nama aslinya Sera, yang tahu cuma Gosho. He he he. Kalau Shuichi, kayaknya chapter depan dia udah pulang. XD

Atin : Silahkan, kuterima dengan senang hati. Kalau soal dada rata Sera, itu memang dari manga-nya. Sejak pertama muncul, orang-orang selalu ngira Sera itu cowok karena dadanya rata (bahkan Genta juga ikut-ikutan mengejeknya XD) dan Sera selalu bilang kalau dadanya bakal tumbuh kayak ibunya yang berdada besar. Wah, aku jadi ngasih spoiler nih. He he he.

poyo-chan : Ah, masa' iya? He he he. Tapi kalau masalah dada rata itu Gosho yang nulis lho. XD

grey chocolate : Aku biasanya konsisten kok kalau soal pairing. ShinShi-nya kayaknya baru muncul chapter depan. Chapter ini masih tentang approvement dari sahabat-sahabatnya Shiho. XD

ohjack : Yah, selamat berjuang dengan HP barunya dan semoga bisa komen terus. XD

Aiwha-san : Shiho memang nge-date sama Shuichi tapi nggak kuceritain di sini soalnya ada hal lain yang harus kuceritain yaitu saat Shiho pulang dari date-nya bersama Shuichi dan melihat Heiji duduk di depan pintu rumahnya. Kalau ShinShi-nya mungkin chapter depan. XD

Nachie-chan : ShinShi dong. Kan tokoh utamanya Shinichi dan Shiho. XD

SherryHazel : Wah, masalahmu sama dengan kudo kun ran. Kamu dikasih tahu nggak, error-nya kenapa? Atau kalau nggak bisa-bisa, coba daftar lagi dengan e-mail yang sama.

cheeky n' hyuu-su : Iya, sudah lama. Apa kabar? Kemana aja nih? Kalau Sera dan Heiji, mungkin aku nggak akan terlalu banyak meng-eksplor perkembangan hubungan mereka dan lebih fokus ke Shinichi dan Shiho. Jadi jangan kaget kalau di epilog nanti tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu (itu juga kalau ada epilog, he he he). Kalau masalah Shinichi, itu masih misteri. XD

Misyel : Terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya dan salam kenal. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik. XD

Waktunya curcol!

Bisa dibilang chapter ini seluruhnya berisi tentang Heiji dan Shiho. Dengan begitu, mulai chapter depan, penulis bisa fokus pada hubungan Shinichi dan Shiho setelah hubungan mereka di-approve sama sahabat-sahabat mereka.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, dada rata Sera dan ucapan Sera bahwa dadanya akan tumbuh seperti ibunya yang berdada besar itu murni ditulis oleh Gosho, bukan penulis yang mengarangnya. Dan Gosho sampai membahas masalah ini selama beberapa chapter! XD. Maaf sebelumnya kalau penulis memberi spoiler pada pembaca yang belum membaca DC sampai kemunculan Sera.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Jangan Bilang Tidak<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 8 – Dukungan Heiji**

"Hattori-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Shiho ketika dia masuk ke dalam pagar rumah Profesor Agasa dan melihat Heiji duduk di tangga yang menuju pintu depan. Saat itu hari sudah mulai gelap. Heiji segera berdiri sementara Shiho melangkah menghampirinya.

"Aku hanya mampir," jawab Heiji.

"Apa itu artinya kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku pikir begitu," jawab Heiji sehingga Shiho tersenyum kepadanya.

"Terima kasih. Aku sudah pusing dengan masalah Kudo-kun, jadi kalau aku harus mendapat masalah lagi denganmu atau Sera, mungkin aku akan bunuh diri dalam waktu dekat," ucap Shiho setengah bercanda.

Heiji tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukannya, tapi begitu dia mendengar kata bunuh diri keluar dari mulut Shiho, dia langsung memeluk Shiho. Dia pernah mendengar dari Shinichi kalau Shiho dulu pernah beberapa kali mencoba bunuh diri saat Organisasi Hitam masih eksis.

"Maafkan aku. Tolong jangan bilang tentang bunuh diri. Itu perbuatan bodoh," ucap Heiji sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa tubuh Shiho terasa begitu lembut dan hangat dan kenapa memeluk Shiho terasa begitu menyenangkan.

"Hei, aku kan hanya bercanda. Aku tahu itu perbuatan bodoh," ucap Shiho sambil tertawa kecil. Dia lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Heiji. "Ayo masuk. Aku akan membuat teh," ucap Shiho kemudian dia membuka pintu rumah Profesor Agasa dan masuk ke dalam diikuti Heiji.

Shiho meletakkan tasnya di sofa ruang tamu lalu pergi ke dapur sementara Heiji mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu.

"Oh ya, Profesor Agasa mana?" tanya Heiji saat Shiho kembali ke ruang tamu dengan teh dan kue.

"Profesor pergi bersama Bibi Fusae untuk belanja kebutuhan pernikahan. Kau tahu kan, dua bulan lagi mereka berdua akan menikah. Lalu bulan depan, Profesor dan Bibi Fusae akan pergi ke Amerika untuk mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan di sana," jawab Shiho.

"Apa kau akan ikut mereka?" tanya Heiji.

"Tidak. Aku baru akan berangkat ke Amerika bersama Profesor Agasa dan Bibi Fusae setelah pesta pernikahan mereka di Jepang selesai. Saat ini, banyak hal yang harus kulakukan di sini, terutama menyelesaikan penawar untuk Kudo-kun. Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak enak karena tidak bisa membantu banyak untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka tapi aku pikir membiarkan mereka berduaan juga hal yang bagus jadi ya sudahlah," jawab Shiho.

"Oh, begitu," komentar Heiji.

"Oh ya, apa kau sudah mengurus paspor?" tanya Shiho.

"Huh? Paspor? Untuk apa?" Heiji balik bertanya dengan bingung.

"Lho, kau tidak ikut ke Amerika? Kudo-kun dan Sera kan ikut? Atau kau lebih suka tinggal di Jepang sementara aku, Sera dan Kudo-kun bersenang-senang di Amerika?" Shiho juga balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak suka kalau hanya aku yang tertinggal," jawab Heiji. "Tapi apa aku juga diundang?" tanya Heiji dengan ragu.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah bilang pada Bibi Fusae. Bahkan tiket pesawatmu pun sudah disiapkan. Kau hanya perlu mengurus paspormu," jawab Shiho.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan segera mengurusnya," ucap Heiji dengan wajah berseri-seri. Dia senang sekali karena dia bisa pergi keluar negeri dengan gratis.

"Kau nanti bisa berangkat bersama Kudo-kun dan Ran-san sementara Sera akan berangkat bersamaku," ucap Shiho.

"Baiklah. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa hari ini kau kelihatan lebih ceria dan lebih fresh daripada biasanya? Apa ada hal bagus yang terjadi?" tanya Heiji sehingga Shiho tertawa.

"Hattori-kun, kau dan Sera benar-benar kompak ya? Tadi pagi Sera juga baikan denganku dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang hampir sama denganmu. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya kapan kalian akan jadian," ucap Shiho untuk menggoda Heiji.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Masumi memang teman yang menyenangkan tapi jadian dengannya tidak pernah terlintas di benakku," ucap Heiji.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus mulai memikirkannya. Kau tadi bilang sendiri kan kalau Sera teman yang menyenangkan. Bukankah akan menyenangkan kalau kau punya teman yang menyenangkan yang akan menemanimu sepanjang hidupmu?" ucap Shiho.

"Mungkin kau benar," ucap Heiji sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Atau kau sudah punya seseorang di hatimu?" tanya Shiho menyelidik.

"Tidak ada," jawab Heiji.

"Benarkah? Hmm, kau sudah hampir 21 tahun tapi kau tidak menyukai seorang wanita pun. Laki-laki yang sudah berusia hampir 21 tahun tapi tidak tertarik pada wanita. Itu membuatku berpikir...," ucap Shiho menggantung sehingga wajah Heiji berubah menjadi kesal.

"Hei! Hei! Kita baru baikan dan kau sudah mencoba membuatku marah?" ucap Heiji dengan kesal sehingga Shiho kembali tertawa.

"Hattori-kun, kau tahu, kau benar-benar kompak dengan Sera," ucap Shiho sambil tertawa. "Baiklah, begini saja, cobalah tes sederhana ini, tutuplah matamu dan letakkan tanganmu di dadamu lalu bayangkanlah wanita-wanita yang ada di sekitarmu satu persatu. Ketika kau merasakan detak jantungmu lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika membayangkan seseorang, maka dia adalah orang yang kau sukai. Tapi kalau tidak ada yang membuat jantungmu bereaksi, mungkin kau memang benar-benar tidak normal," ucapnya sambil nyengir setelah tawanya reda.

"Aku laki-laki normal dan aku tidak akan mencoba tes aho itu," ucap Heiji yang masih kesal.

"Haah, ya sudahlah. Terserah kau saja," ucap Shiho sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Jadi kenapa mood-mu tiba-tiba menjadi bagus? Kalau kau menggodaku seperti tadi, berarti mood-mu sedang bagus kan?" tanya Heiji.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial. Aku hanya merasa bebanku sedikit berkurang karena aku tidak perlu bertemu Kudo-kun selama beberapa hari," jawab Shiho.

"Tapi Kudo kelihatannya tidak senang," gumam Heiji.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shiho.

"Tadi pagi dia datang ke apartemenku dan penampilannya sangat kacau. Kelihatannya dia tidak tidur semalam. Dia menceritakan semuanya kepadaku, termasuk kejadian tadi malam dengan Akai-san. Dia bahkan cerita bahwa kalian berdua tidak pernah berciuman dan dia curiga kalau kau sengaja menghindar ketika dia mau menciummu," ucap Heiji kemudian dia menatap mata Shiho.

"Benarkah?" komentar Shiho. Dia berusaha terdengar biasa saja tapi nada khawatir tetap muncul dalam suaranya.

"Lalu dia menangis sehingga membuatku panik. Kau tahu kan, apapun yang terjadi, dia tidak akan pernah menangis di depan orang lain. Setelah itu, dia tertidur di apartemenku. Aku tidak tahu apa sekarang dia sudah pulang ke rumahnya atau belum," lanjut Heiji.

"Kau tidak membohongiku kan, Hattori-kun?" tanya Shiho dengan curiga.

"Tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa aku membohongimu," jawab Heiji agak kesal.

"Yah, aku harap dia baik-baik saja," ucap Shiho sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Heiji pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian duduk di samping Shiho. Dia memegang kedua bahu Shiho sehingga Shiho menatap wajahnya.

"Kau peduli padanya kan?" tanya Heiji.

"Tentu saja, dia kan sahabatku," jawab Shiho mencoba bersikap biasa. Dia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Heiji tapi Heiji menahan bahunya.

"Kalau begitu bersikap baiklah padanya, setidaknya sampai penawarnya selesai," ucap Heiji.

"Hattori-kun...," ucap Shiho sambil menatap Heiji dengan terpana. Heiji benar-benar membuatnya terkejut dan bingung. Apa Heiji sedang menyuruhnya untuk benar-benar menjadi kekasih Shinichi, sama seperti Sera tadi pagi?

"Aku tahu ini salah dan ini sama artinya dengan mengkhianati nee-chan dari kantor detektif. Tapi melihat Kudo seperti itu, aku pun tidak tahan. Dan aku yakin kau pun tidak akan tahan karena dari dulu aku tahu kau sangat perhatian pada Kudo. Kau bahkan bersedia berkorban nyawa untuknya sama seperti Kudo yang bersedia berkorban nyawa untukmu. Karena itu, sampai penawarnya selesai, aku harap kau bisa bersikap baik padanya," ucap Heiji.

Shiho terdiam sejenak kemudian dia menatap wajah Heiji sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku akan memikirkannya. Terima kasih, Hattori-kun," ucap Shiho.

"Baiklah. Aku harap kau bisa memutuskan dengan bijak," ucap Heiji sambil tersenyum juga lalu dia melepaskan pegangannya di bahu Shiho dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Shiho dengan lembut.

"Oh ya, apa kau mau makan malam di sini?" tanya Shiho.

Heiji terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir.

"Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya," jawab Heiji.

"Huh? Aku menawarimu makan malam dan kau bukannya berterima kasih, malah memberiku syarat?" ucap Shiho sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Ya begitulah. Lagipula kalau aku tidak menemanimu makan malam, kau akan makan malam sendirian. Bukankah itu terasa sangat sepi?" ucap Heiji sambil nyengir.

"Memang apa syaratnya?" tanya Shiho dengan wajah tidak tertarik.

"Mulai sekarang aku ingin memanggilmu Shiho," jawab Heiji.

Shiho langsung memandang Heiji dengan wajah tertarik dan penasaran.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin memanggilku dengan nama depanku?" tanya Shiho.

Entah kenapa Heiji tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

"Err, yah, itu karena Kudo dan Masumi memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu, jadi kadang-kadang aku merasa aneh karena memanggilmu dengan nama belakangmu," ucap Heiji sambil menatap Shiho yang kembali menaikkan alisnya padanya, pertanda bahwa Shiho tahu bahwa dia masih punya alasan yang lain. "Lagipula kau sudah seperti kakak perempuanku sendiri," gumamnya melanjutkan dengan wajah memerah.

Tawa Shiho langsung meledak sementara wajah Heiji berubah menjadi kesal. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena mulutnya bicara sendiri cuma gara-gara Shiho menaikkan alisnya padanya. Dia tahu Shiho akan menggodanya habis-habisan setelah ini jika ada kesempatan.

"Aku pulang saja," ucap Heiji dengan kesal sambil bangkit dari sofa.

Shiho pun segera mengendalikan dirinya dan bangkit dari sofa sambil meraih lengan Heiji yang sudah mulai melangkah pergi.

"Kemana kau pikir kau akan pergi? Adik laki-laki yang baik itu tidak akan membiarkan kakak perempuannya makan malam sendirian," ucap Shiho sambil nyengir.

Heiji pun mengerang putus asa. Dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dari Shiho jika Shiho ingin menggodanya habis-habisan. Dia pun membiarkan dirinya ditarik Shiho ke dapur.

"_Lebih baik dia menggodaku sekarang daripada nanti. Lagipula kami hanya berdua saja di sini,"_ pikir Heiji.

Setelah Heiji pulang, Shiho langsung menelepon Sera.

"Aku punya kabar bagus untukmu," ucap Shiho.

"Apa?" tanya Sera.

"Tadi Hattori-kun bilang padaku kalau mulai sekarang dia ingin memanggilku dengan nama depanku," jawab Shiho.

Sera langsung merasa cemburu.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa kau bilang itu kabar bagus untukku?" tanya Sera mencoba berbicara wajar tapi ternyata menyembunyikan kecemburuan itu sangat sulit.

Shiho langsung tertawa kecil.

"Jangan cemburu dulu. Dia bilang dia ingin memanggilku Shiho karena kau dan Kudo-kun memanggilku Shiho sehingga dia merasa tidak enak kalau terus memanggilku Miyano," jawab Shiho.

"Ooh begitu," ucap Sera namun nada cemburu masih tampak dalam nada bicaranya.

"Lalu dia juga bilang bahwa aku sudah seperti kakak perempuannya sendiri," ucap Shiho.

"Apa?" seru Sera. Kemudian dia tertawa sementara hatinya merasa lega. "Dia pasti ada di neraka tadi selama bersamamu setelah dia mengatakan itu," ucap Sera masih sambil tertawa.

"Eh, kata siapa? Mana mungkin dia ada di neraka sementara dia bersama dengan kakak perempuannya yang tersayang," ucap Shiho sambil nyengir.

"Oh, Shiho, kau jahat sekali," ucap Sera sambil tertawa geli.

"Kembali ke topik kita semula yaitu tentang kabar baik untukmu. Kau harus meminta Hattori-kun memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu begitu kau mendengarnya memanggilku Shiho. Dengan begitu kalian akan saling memanggil dengan nama depan dan dengan begitu kalian akan lebih dekat," ucap Shiho.

"Lalu kalau dia tanya kenapa, aku harus jawab apa?" tanya Sera.

"Yah, bilang saja itu tidak adil kalau dia memanggilku dengan nama depanku sementara dia tidak memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu padahal aku dan kau adalah sahabatnya, atau yang seperti itulah. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa menemukan alasannya dengan otakmu yang cerdas itu. Bukankah kau juga detektif hebat sama seperti Kudo-kun dan Hattori-kun?" jawab Shiho.

"Kalau begitu kau juga tahu kan masalah para detektif hebat kalau menyangkut urusan cinta," ucap Sera dengan sinis karena dia pikir Shiho sedang menyindirnya.

"Oh iya, benar juga," ucap Shiho sambil nyengir. "Kalau begitu pakai saja alasanku yang tadi," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya," ucap Sera.

"Semoga berhasil. Sampai jumpa," ucap Shiho.

"Sampai jumpa. Err, Shiho, terima kasih," ucap Sera dengan tulus.

"Tidak masalah," ucap Shiho.

XXX

Begitu sampai di apartemennya, Heiji langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Shinichi sepertinya sudah pergi tapi dia tidak mau memikirkannya karena dia sangat lelah. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa menganggap wanita bermata setan itu seperti kakak perempuannya sendiri. Ingin rasanya dia menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam tanah karena malu ketika Shiho menggodanya habis-habisan tadi gara-gara mulutnya yang dengan seenaknya bicara hal-hal yang tidak perlu pada Shiho hanya karena Shiho menaikkan alisnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Heiji pun tertidur.

Keesokan paginya, Heiji bangun dengan perasaan segar karena dia tidur nyenyak semalam. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya sambil tersenyum kecil karena gara-gara dia kelelahan setelah digoda habis-habisan oleh Shiho, dia jadi bisa tidur nyenyak.

"_Ini tidak begitu buruk,"_ pikir Heiji.

Lalu dia ingat perkataan Shiho kemarin sehingga dia jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"_Apa benar laki-laki yang hampir berusia 21 tahun tapi tidak tertarik pada seorang wanita pun berarti dia tidak normal? Tapi aku kan hanya merasa kalau belum saatnya bagiku untuk jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Aku hanya masih merasa nyaman menjadi jomblo," _ucap Heiji pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa aku harus mencoba tes aho itu ya?" gumam Heiji. Kemudian dia berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya dia mengambil keputusan.

Heiji menutup matanya dan meletakkan tangannya di dadanya. Dia diam dalam posisi itu selama beberapa saat kemudian dia membuka matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya selama beberapa saat dengan ekspresi wajah bingung. Tapi kemudian dia tertawa kecil.

"Sudah kuduga, tes itu benar-benar aho. Bagaimana mungkin aku menyukai wanita yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakak perempuanku sendiri?" ucap Heiji.

Heiji pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

**Bersambung...**


	9. Aku adalah Sherry

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Waktunya balas komen!

tina nha san : Wah, sepertinya kamu harus membaca curcol-ku di catatan penulis. XD. Biasanya disitu aku menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang chapter tersebut atau tentang chapter mendatang. Dan kalau masih ada yang mengganjal, bisa disampaikan lewat komen. Aku bisa mengerti jika ada pembaca yang nggak sabaran, tapi karena jalan ceritanya memang begitu, ya aku harap kesabarannya. He he he.

grey chocolate : Kalau ending-nya, kayaknya udah jelas deh siapa sama siapa. He he he. Yang belum jelas cuma bagaimana caranya. Kalau kegiatan Shinichi selama pisah sama Shiho, ada penjelasannya di chapter ini. Hubungan Shinichi sama Ran ya kayak biasanya, tapi aku juga nggak tahu gimana hubungan mereka kalau mereka pacaran soalnya menurutku mereka nggak cocok jadi pasangan jadi aku nggak bisa membayangkannya. XD

Misyel : Terima kasih banyak. Ya, ditulis aja idenya. Mungkin bisa dibuat kayak BBF atau Meteor Garden? Biar fandom Detektif Conan tambah rame. XD

Aiwha-san : Semoga scene ShinShi-nya memuaskan di chapter ini. XD

shiho Nakahara : Mungkin juga. XD

Atin : Kayaknya sih nggak bisa soalnya Shiho nggak mau. He he he. Karena Heiji adalah laki-laki yang paling tidak peka di Detektif Conan, jadi Shiho kemungkinan besar akan jadi kakak perempuannya selamanya. XD

SherryHazel : Bukannya rajin, cuma lagi nggak ada kerjaan jadi dibuat nulis aja. Tapi lebih banyak main game-nya daripada nulisnya sih. He he he. Ran bakalan tetep jadi cameo kok. Lagipula adegan naik pesawat kayaknya nggak bakalan diceritain dan Shiho perginya bareng Profesor Agasa, Fusae dan Sera beberapa hari sebelum Shinichi, Ran dan Heiji berangkat jadi mereka nggak bakalan satu pesawat. XD. Oh iya, katanya kudo kun ran, kalau udah bisa log in, kasih tahu caranya ya. Soalnya dia belum bisa sampai sekarang.

Kongming-san : Ooh, belum ospek ya? "Perbuatan jahil memberikan kesenangan bagi pelakunya" (quote dari kartun Spongebob Squarepants). Makanya Shiho nggak ada kapok-kapoknya menjahili orang. He he he.

kudo kun ran : Sepertinya ciumannya masih lama nih, soalnya Shiho sepertinya nggak mau. Dan mereka akan tetap jadi pasangan kekasih gelap, setidaknya sampai penawarnya selesai. XD

Airin-san : Tes itu bukan karanganku, tapi karangannya mangaka yang ngarang Air Gear (aku nggak tahu siapa namanya). XD

Waktunya curcol!

Chapter ini, sebagian masih berkutat dengan Shiho dan Akai dan sebagian lagi sudah mulai melanjutkan kembali hubungan Shinichi dan Shiho, terutama setelah Shiho mengambil keputusan tentang kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Shinichi. Semoga para pembaca yang sudah menunggu-nunggu scene ShinShi bisa terpuaskan.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Jangan Bilang Tidak<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 9 – Aku adalah Sherry**

"Jadi kau ingin apa untuk oleh-oleh?" tanya Shiho saat mereka berdua berjalan-jalan di Shibuya sebelum mengantarkan Shuichi ke bandara.

"Bagaimana kalau sebuah ciuman?" jawab Shuichi sambil nyengir sehingga Shiho memutar bola matanya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya," ucap Shiho.

Shiho menarik Shuichi ke sebuah toko, kemudian setelah melihat-lihat sebentar, dia mengambil sebuah kemeja dan menempelkannya di badan Shuichi untuk melihat cocok atau tidaknya. Begitu melihat kemeja yang dipilih Shiho, Shuichi langsung merasa jijik. Namun belum sempat dia mengutarakannya pada Shiho, pelayan toko itu sudah membuka mulutnya duluan.

"Wah, kemeja itu cocok sekali untuk pacar Anda," ucap pelayan toko itu.

Meskipun Shuichi merasa senang, walaupun dia tidak mau mengakuinya, karena pelayan toko itu menyebutnya sebagai pacar Shiho, namun dia juga merasa kesal karena pelayan toko itu berkata bahwa kemeja menjijikkan itu sangat cocok untuknya. Dia langsung memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada pelayan toko itu sehingga wajah pelayan toko itu memucat dan membuat pelayan toko itu segera melarikan diri dari mereka berdua lalu dia merebut kemeja itu dari tangan Shiho dan melemparnya ke lantai sebelum Shiho sempat menanggapi pernyataan pelayan toko itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Shiho sambil memungut kemeja dari lantai.

"Aku tidak suka. Itu menjijikkan," jawab Shuichi dengan dingin.

"Menjijikkan bagaimana? Ini bagus dan kau kelihatan tampan," ucap Shiho sambil mengamati kemeja pantai berwarna hijau cerah dengan corak bunga-bunga yang ada di tangannya lalu menatap Shuichi.

Lagi-lagi Shuichi merasa senang, walaupun dia tidak mau mengakuinya, karena Shiho berkata bahwa dia kelihatan tampan, tapi meskipun begitu dia tidak akan mau memakai kemeja menjijikkan itu.

"Sherry, apa kau sudah gila?" tanya Shuichi.

"Tidak dan aku akan membeli ini untukmu," jawab Shiho sambil nyengir.

"Huh, silahkan saja kalau kau mau membuang-buang uangmu karena aku akan langsung membuangnya ke tempat sampah," ucap Shuichi.

"Benarkah? Aku pikir kau tidak akan berani membuangnya," ucap Shiho dengan nada mengejek.

"Dan kenapa kau pikir aku tidak berani membuangnya?" tanya Shuichi dengan nada menantang.

"Karena aku akan membelikannya lagi untukmu dengan warna merah muda dan aku akan memaksamu memakainya di depan umum selama seminggu," jawab Shiho sehingga Shuichi tersenyum mengejek padanya.

"Memaksaku memakainya, huh? Bagaimana kau akan melakukannya?" tanya Shuichi dengan nada mengejek.

"Itu tidak akan sulit. Aku bahkan bisa membuat seseorang berusia 17 tahun menjadi berusia 7 tahun dan membuat Kudo-kun tergila-gila padaku," jawab Shiho sambil menyeringai.

Shuichi dengan sekuat tenaga mampu mempertahankan poker face-nya meskipun jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Dia sangat membenci wanita ini karena wanita ini selalu mampu mengejutkannya dan membuatnya takut, meskipun dia tidak akan mau mengakuinya. Namun di sisi lain dia semakin menginginkan wanita ini menjadi miliknya dan menguasai wanita ini sepenuhnya dengan alasan yang sama.

Shuichi terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Shiho dengan tajam, setengah berharap Shiho akan merasa sedikit ketakutan sehingga Shiho tidak jadi membelikannya kemeja menjijikkan itu. Tapi tentu saja harapannya tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan karena Shiho adalah Shiho. Shiho hanya balas menatapnya dengan tenang sambil menunggunya mengakui kekalahannya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan membuangnya," gumam Shuichi sambil membuang muka sehingga Shiho nyengir padanya.

Shiho kemudian memaksa Shuichi mencoba kemeja itu untuk melihat pas tidaknya dan Shuichi memberinya tatapan sedingin es selama acara mencoba kemeja itu. Setelah itu, Shiho pergi ke kasir untuk membayar sementara Shuichi menunggu Shiho di luar.

"Lalu apa kau sudah membuat keputusan tentang Kudo?" tanya Shuichi saat mereka kembali menyusuri Shibuya.

"Sudah," jawab Shiho.

"Kalau begitu mana yang kau pilih?" tanya Shuichi.

"Kedua-duanya," jawab Shiho.

"Sherry, bukankah sudah kubilang...," ucapan Shuichi dipotong oleh Shiho.

"Jangan khawatir karena aku tidak akan kelelahan lagi," ucap Shiho sambil menatap mata Shuichi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak kelelahan sementara kau masih ragu-ragu?" tanya Shuichi.

"Kau tahu, Rye, saat aku menjadi Ai Haibara, aku bertemu dengan orang-orang yang bersinar terang macam Kudo-kun, Ran-san dan Detektif Cilik. Mereka begitu bersinar karena mereka adalah orang-orang baik yang sangat peduli pada orang lain sampai-sampai mereka rela mengorbankan diri sendiri demi orang lain dan mereka selalu berada di jalan yang putih. Dan begitulah aku sebagai Ai Haibara tumbuh dengan rasa iri dan ingin menjadi seperti orang-orang itu sehingga aku lupa siapa aku sebenarnya. Sekarang, aku sudah ingat kembali siapa diriku. Aku adalah Sherry. Sherry selalu berada di jalan yang abu-abu. Sherry benci ketika dia harus membuat obat pembunuh untuk organisasi, namun di sisi lain Sherry sangat mencintai orang tuanya, kakaknya dan penelitiannya. Oleh karena itu, Sherry tumbuh dengan menikmati apa yang bisa dia nikmati dan menyesali apa yang bisa dia sesali sehingga dia bisa bertahan dan tidak pernah lelah meskipun harus meneliti sepanjang hari di laboratorium milik Organisasi. Sherry sangat konsisten dalam keragu-raguannya. Itulah Sherry. Itulah aku. Jadi jangan khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja," jawab Shiho.

Shuichi menatap Shiho selama beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan mempercayai keputusanmu. Tapi aku akan tetap mengawasimu, kau mengerti?" ucap Shuichi sehingga Shiho tertawa kecil.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku bukan tahananmu," ucap Shiho.

"Lebih tepatnya belum. Dan kalau kau tidak hati-hati, kau akan jadi tahananku dalam waktu dekat," ucap Shuichi sambil menyeringai.

"Hoo, begitu ya? Aku jadi tidak sabar menantikannya," ucap Shiho dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau lihat saja nanti," ucap Shuichi dengan penuh percaya diri.

Setelah itu, mereka kembali fokus berjalan-jalan di Shibuya sambil melihat-lihat selama beberapa saat sebelum berangkat ke bandara. Di bandara mereka bertemu dengan Sera yang juga ikut melepas kakaknya pulang ke Amerika. Sesampainya di Amerika, Shuichi menerima e-mail dari Shiho.

"Kau bisa memakai kemeja itu untuk tidur atau bersantai di rumah saat musim panas. Aku jamin rasanya pasti lebih nyaman daripada kaos turtleneck-mu yang berwarna gelap-gelap itu. Cobalah, oke?" bunyi e-mail dari Shiho tersebut sehingga Shuichi tersenyum.

"Dasar bodoh," ucap Shuichi.

XXX

Sesampainya di rumah, hari sudah hampir gelap dan Shiho merasa sangat lelah setelah beraktivitas di kampus sepanjang pagi lalu berjalan-jalan dengan Shuichi dan mengantar Shuichi ke bandara. Untungnya Fusae dan Profesor Agasa sudah ada di rumah dan Fusae mengambil alih tugas membuat makan malam sehingga Shiho tidak perlu menambah kelelahannya dengan membuat makan malam.

Setelah menyapa Profesor Agasa dan Fusae, Shiho langsung masuk ke kamarnya untuk menaruh tasnya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, Shiho langsung bergabung dengan Profesor Agasa dan Fusae untuk makan malam. Setelah makan malam, Shiho langsung pamit untuk tidur karena dia sangat lelah. Shiho membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya dan segera tertidur. Dan karena kelelahan pula, Shiho lupa sama sekali bahwa kalau Shuichi sudah kembali ke Amerika, itu artinya Shinichi akan mulai muncul kembali di kamarnya pada malam hari.

Saat menjelang tengah malam, Shiho terbangun dan merasakan ada seseorang di atasnya dan orang itu sedang menciumi lehernya dengan canggung sehingga membuatnya geli. Dari aroma tubuh orang itu, Shiho langsung tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Shinichi.

"_Apalagi yang direncanakan detektif bodoh ini sekarang?"_ pikir Shiho.

Shiho kemudian menjewer telinga Shinichi untuk menjauhkan wajah Shinichi dari lehernya dan dengan tangan satunya, dia menutup mulut Shinichi yang kelihatannya akan berteriak kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit tahu!" omel Shinichi dengan suara pelan sambil bangkit untuk duduk setelah Shiho melepaskan telinganya dan mulutnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan. Kau menciumiku leherku ketika aku sedang tidur. Apa kau berniat berbuat mesum padaku saat aku tidur? Kau benar-benar laki-laki mesum dan brengsek," ucap Shiho dengan marah namun dengan suara pelan sambil bangkit untuk duduk juga.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya...," ucap Shinichi menggantung sehingga Shiho menaikkan alisnya padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin berlatih sebelum aku benar-benar melakukannya padamu," gumam Shinichi sambil membuang muka.

"Dan kenapa kau pikir aku akan mengijinkanmu melakukannya padaku? Aku tidak mau kau menciumi leherku," ucap Shiho.

"Tapi kau mengijinkan Akai-san melakukannya padamu," ucap Shinichi.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku akan mengijinkanmu juga," ucap Shiho.

Shinichi pun menatap Shiho dengan pandangan memohon.

"Aku tahu aku belum bisa melakukannya sebaik Akai-san tapi aku janji aku akan berusaha keras untuk menyenangkanmu," ucap Shinichi sehingga Shiho facepalm.

"Kudo-kun, bukan itu masalahnya," erang Shiho tapi Shinichi sepertinya tidak mendengarkan dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku sudah mencoba berlatih dengan Ran," gumam Shinichi dengan kepala menunduk sehingga Shiho kembali merasa marah karena Shinichi sudah memanfaatkan Ran untuk berlatih agar bisa mengkhianati Ran lebih dalam lagi. Namun kemarahannya segera mereda begitu dia mendengar kata-kata Shinichi yang selanjutnya. "Tapi karena terlalu malu-malu, Ran tidak sengaja mendorongku terlalu keras sehingga aku jatuh ke lantai dan sebelum jatuh, pinggangku menabrak meja. Karena pinggangku sakit sekali, aku langsung pamit dan tidak jadi berlatih," lanjut Shinichi.

Shinichi mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Shiho.

"Tapi aku akan terus berusaha dan aku akan membuktikan padamu kalau aku bisa melakukannya lebih baik daripada Akai-san," ucap Shinichi dengan penuh determinasi.

"_Aku rasa aku tidak perlu memarahinya karena dia sudah mendapat pelajaran. Haah, dasar si bodoh ini,"_ ucap Shiho dalam hati sambil menatap Shinichi. Dia melihat mata Shinichi yang biasanya cemerlang, sekarang kelihatan lelah dan ada kantong mata di sekitar matanya, mungkin karena kurang tidur.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya," ucap Shiho.

"Tidak. Aku akan melakukannya. Aku mencintaimu dan aku akan membuatmu berpaling padaku," ucap Shinichi bersikeras sehingga Shiho menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu jangan berlatih dengan Ran-san lagi karena aku yang akan mengajarimu," ucap Shiho.

"Kau akan mengajariku?" tanya Shinichi dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Ya, tapi tidak sekarang," jawab Shiho. "Sekarang berbaringlah, aku akan memeriksa pinggangmu," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk bantal.

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja," ucap Shinichi.

"Kudo-kun, kau bilang kau ingin menyenangkanku, tapi kau selalu membantahku," ucap Shiho.

"Uh, baiklah," ucap Shinichi kemudian dia pun berbaring sehingga Shiho bisa memeriksa pinggangnya.

"Hmm, ada memar di pinggangmu," ucap Shiho setelah dia mengamati pinggang Shinichi. Dia lalu menyentuh memar tersebut untuk memeriksa apakah ada yang serius atau tidak sehingga Shinichi berseru kesakitan.

"Aww, aww, aww, jangan disentuh. Sakit sekali," seru Shinichi.

"Hush! Jangan berisik. Nanti semua orang bangun," omel Shiho dengan suara pelan. "Kau ini, katanya tidak apa-apa, tapi baru kusentuh sedikit saja sudah berteriak-berteriak," Shiho melanjutkan omelannya.

Shinichi menanggapi omelan Shiho dengan menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Jangan bergerak dari sini! Aku akan mengambilkan salep untuk mengobatinya," ucap Shiho kemudian dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian Shiho sudah kembali dengan salep di tangannya. Lalu dia kembali naik ke tempat tidur.

"Kalau kau ingin menjerit, benamkan wajahmu ke bantal agar tidak berisik, oke?" ucap Shiho sambil menyeringai.

"Oi! Oi! Siapa bilang aku akan...OUCH...hmmf...," ucapan Shinichi langsung berubah menjadi teriakan begitu Shiho menyentuh memarnya dengan tiba-tiba ketika dia sedang bicara sehingga dia segera membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal untuk meredam suara teriakannya.

Shiho mengoleskan salep ke memar Shinichi sambil menahan tawa sementara Shinichi berusaha keras menahan rasa sakit di pinggangnya dan menahan teriakannya.

Shinichi menghela nafas lega begitu Shiho selesai mengobati memarnya. Tapi kemudian jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak ketika Shiho dengan hati-hati menariknya ke dalam dekapannya. Dia merasa senang namun juga merasa takut karena tiba-tiba Shiho memperlakukannya tidak seperti biasanya.

"Err... Shiho, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Shinichi.

"Apa rasanya sakit sekali sampai-sampai kau menjerit seperti gadis kecil?" Shiho balik bertanya dengan nada mengejek tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shinichi.

"Aku tidak menjerit seperti gadis kecil," jawab Shinichi dengan kesal. Ketakutannya pun segera menghilang karena ternyata mulut Shiho masih memperlakukannya seperti biasa.

"Hoo, kau masih mau menyangkal setelah aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri?" tanya Shiho.

"Pokoknya aku tidak menjerit seperti gadis kecil," gumam Shinichi. Dia tidak mau meneruskan perdebatan ini karena dia sudah terlalu nyaman berada dalam dekapan Shiho dan dia tidak mau beranjak dari situ hanya karena sebuah perdebatan bodoh.

Shinichi melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Shiho dan mengubur wajahnya di bahu Shiho. Kemudian dia menghela nafas karena merasa sangat nyaman dan senang. Dia memang sangat merindukan Shiho setelah mereka tidak bertemu selama beberapa hari. Dan ketika Shiho membelai rambutnya, dia merasa seolah meledak dalam kegembiraan. Dan sepertinya Shiho tahu karena dia mendengar Shiho tertawa kecil.

"Apa kau begitu merindukanku?" tanya Shiho.

Shinichi tidak menjawab dan hanya mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Shiho dengan wajah memerah.

"Kudo-kun, apa kau senang kalau aku benar-benar menjadi kekasihmu?" tanya Shiho.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau masih bertanya?" gumam Shinichi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencobanya," ucap Shiho.

Shinichi langsung mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Shiho sehingga Shiho otomatis berhenti membelai rambut Shinichi.

"Apa kau serius?" tanya Shinichi.

"Ya. Kita sudah membuat kesepakatan dan aku tidak akan melanggarnya. Kau pun juga tidak boleh melanggarnya," jawab Shiho sehingga Shinichi tersenyum senang. "Tapi meskipun begitu aku tidak akan bisa berciuman denganmu atau bercinta denganmu. Aku belum siap untuk melakukannya denganmu jadi aku harap kau mengerti," lanjutnya sehingga Shinichi langsung mengerutkan keningnya pada Shiho.

"Shiho, aku bukan laki-laki seperti itu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu," ucap Shinichi dengan wajah serius.

"Jadi kau tidak ingin berciuman denganku atau bercinta denganku?" tanya Shiho sambil menyeringai.

"Uhm... Itu...," Shinichi tidak bisa menjawab sehingga Shiho tertawa kecil.

"Kudo-kun, semua laki-laki di dunia ini sama. Jika mereka menyukai seorang wanita, tentu mereka ingin berciuman dan bercinta dengan wanita itu," ucap Shiho dengan geli.

"Shiho, kau mempermainkan aku ya?" ucap Shinichi dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Tidak. Bukankah tadi aku hanya berharap agar kau mengerti? Tapi kau mulai bicara macam-macam," ucap Shiho tanpa bisa menyembunyikan cengirannya.

"Baik, aku mengerti. Kau puas? Sekarang aku mau tidur," ucap Shinichi dengan kesal. Kemudian dia kembali membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Shiho.

"Yah, kau memang harus tidur karena aku yakin kau tidak bisa tidur dengan baik selama kau nongkrong di kantor polisi," ucap Shiho sehingga Shinichi mengerang.

"_Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku menghabiskan hari-hariku di kantor polisi untuk membantu menyelesaikan kasus agar aku bisa mengalihkan perhatianku? Kenapa dia selalu tahu jalan pikiranku sementara aku sama sekali tidak bisa menebak jalan pikirannya? Ini sungguh menyebalkan karena dia selalu bisa mempermainkanku,"_ gerutu Shinichi dalam hati. Kemudian dia merasakan tangan Shiho kembali membelai rambutnya sehingga dia tidak bisa menahan senyum yang muncul di bibirnya. _"Tapi dia selalu tahu bagaimana caranya membuatku merasa nyaman. Lagipula aku sangat mencintainya,"_ ucapnya dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian dia pun sudah terlelap.

**Bersambung...**


	10. Hubungan Abnormal

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Waktunya balas komen!

Airin-san : Aku tidak tahu chapter ini romantis atau tidak tapi inilah chapter 10. Semoga kamu menikmatinya.

Tanpa nama : Terima kasih. Salam manis juga buatmu.

SherryHazel : Hmm, kalau kudo kun ran sudah putus asa jadi dia bikin akun baru dan bisa. Jadi kalau kamu udah putus asa juga, mungkin lebih baik bikin lagi dengan email yang berbeda. Kalau log in lewat HP biasanya tergantung HP-nya.

Aiwha-san : Shiho emang tega jadi nggak ada cium buat Shinichi. He he he.

Atin : Wah, aku juga mau. XD. Yah, karena Ran cuma cameo jadi meskipun dia suka cowok lain pun, nggak bakalan ada ceritanya. He he he.

shihoCool'n : Hmm, dateng-dateng langsung minta-minta. He he he. Yah, panjangnya seperti biasa aja deh.

kudo kun ran : Ya kalau flamer nggak kayak gitu, dia bukan flamer dong. He he he. Flamer kan emang dibenci para penulis jadi kalau kamu benci dan nggak sabar sama dia ya wajar aja. Yang nggak bagus itu, kalau penulis berhenti nulis gara-gara flamer soalnya itu menandakan kalau penulis itu lebih peduli pada flamer daripada pembaca. Jadi jangan berhenti nulis ya! Ciumannya pasti ada, tunggu aja tanggal mainnya, yang jelas nggak akan selama Ran nungguin Shinichi. XD

shiho Nakahara : Hubungan Shiho sama Shuichi mirip dengan hubungan Shiho dan Shinichi sebelum Shinichi meminum LOVE4869 yaitu 'more than friend, less than lover'. Jadi tergantung mereka berdua mau melangkah maju menjadi lover atau melangkah mundur menjadi friend. Untuk saat ini mereka masih berada dalam wilayah yang abu-abu tersebut.

Kongming-san : Iya wuoi. Akemi belum nikah sama Akai dan Shiho juga bukan pacar Akai. XD

cheeky n' hyuu-su : Yah, sedikit spoiler bolehlah, Shiho akan menemukan penawarnya, Shinichi akan meminumnya dan Shinichi akan tetap ingat semua memorinya bersama Shiho selama dia dalam pengaruh obat. Disitulah konflik akan terjadi. Bagaimana konfliknya? Tunggu tanggal mainnya! XD

grey chocolate : Lho, bukannya sudah jelas kalau Shinichi adalah pacar Ran jadi kenapa masih penasaran? XD. Semoga chapter ini full romance sesuai harapanmu.

moist fla : Terima kasih banyak. Semoga chapter ini sesuai harapanmu.

tina nha san : Gimana? Udah nggak mencak-mencak lagi kan? XD

Waktunya curcol!

Chapter ini isinya adegan Shinichi dan Shiho semua (OMG!). Penulis sangat menikmati menulis chapter ini, terutama bagian ketiga dimana Shinichi mengusili Shiho. Shiho kan suka sekali mengusili dan menggoda orang lain jadi penulis senang sekali melihatnya diusili dan digoda orang lain, terutama Shinichi. He he he.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jangan Bilang Tidak<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 10 – Hubungan Abnormal**

Malam itu, Shinichi menyelinap ke kamar Shiho dengan wajah berseri-seri dan ketika Shiho mengangkat kepalanya dari buku di tangannya untuk memandangnya, dia tersenyum lebar pada Shiho.

Shiho mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke bukunya tanpa membalas senyuman Shinichi sehingga senyum Shinichi agak menyusut.

"Kenapa kau datang dengan wajah bodoh begitu? Apa ada hal bagus yang terjadi hari ini?" tanya Shiho dengan nada bosan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya saat Shinichi naik ke tempat tidur.

Shinichi langsung memasang wajah cemberutnya dan ingin mengomeli Shiho namun dia mengurungkan niatnya itu karena dia sedang senang hari ini jadi dia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Shiho malam ini. Dia langsung memasang wajahnya yang paling manis dan menatap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Yang, besok jangan bawa mobil ya," ucap Shinichi sehingga Shiho menoleh kepadanya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Shiho.

"Soalnya besok aku ingin mengantarmu berangkat ke kampus lalu mengajakmu kencan sepulangnya dari kampus," jawab Shinichi.

"Terus Ran-san bagaimana?" tanya Shiho.

"Jangan khawatir. Mulai besok Ran ikut studi eksekursi selama seminggu di luar kota jadi aku tidak perlu mengantar dan menjemputnya," jawab Shinichi.

"Ooh begitu. Terus kenapa kau memasang wajah bodoh tadi? Tentu bukan hanya karena Ran-san ikut studi eksekursi kan?" tanya Shiho lagi.

Shinichi langsung sweatdrop karena Shiho masih saja menyebut-nyebut wajah bodohnya.

"Sayang, bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu? Sekarang aku kan sudah menjadi kekasihmu," ucap Shinichi setengah merengek.

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" tanya Shiho dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Shinichi tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Shiho selama beberapa saat.

"_Aku pasti sudah gila karena aku jatuh cinta pada wanita ini,"_ batin Shinichi.

"Oh, sudahlah," ucap Shinichi sambil merebut buku yang ada di tangan Shiho lalu menaruhnya di meja yang ada di samping tempat tidur.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku masih ingin membaca," protes Shiho sambil mencoba mengambil bukunya kembali.

Shinichi mempergunakan kesempatan ini untuk memeluk pinggang Shiho lalu dia berbaring di tempat tidur tanpa melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Shiho sehingga tubuh Shiho menindih tubuhnya dan wajah Shiho hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"Tidak. Waktumu membaca sudah habis. Sekarang giliranku untuk memonopolimu," ucap Shinichi sambil menyeringai.

Shiho menatap Shinichi dengan tajam sehingga Shinichi merinding tapi dia bersikeras dalam hati tidak akan melepaskan Shiho. Beberapa saat kemudian, Shiho pun menghela nafas kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Shinichi.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau punya kekasih bisa begitu menyebalkan," gumam Shiho.

"Yah, kalau kekasihmu itu bukan aku, pasti akan sangat menyebalkan," sahut Shinichi sehingga Shiho tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, Tantei-san. Kurasa aku sudah siap mendengarkan ocehanmu sekarang," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Kau ini selalu saja...," Shinichi mulai mengomel tapi kemudian menghentikannya di tengah jalan. Sebenarnya dia sedang berusaha keras untuk membuat hubungannya dengan Shiho menjadi hubungan yang romantis namun sampai sekarang usahanya masih jauh dari sukses karena Shiho adalah Shiho meskipun Shiho sudah jadi kekasihnya. Jadi mereka berdua lebih sering berdebat daripada beradegan lovey dovey. Dia berdehem sebelum membuka mulutnya lagi dengan nada suara yang ceria. "Kau tahu, hari ini aku berhasil memecahkan kasus pembunuhan berantai yang menghebohkan itu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Benarkah? Entah kenapa aku tidak terkejut mendengarnya," komentar Shiho dengan nada sinis.

Shinichi berusaha keras untuk bersabar dan tidak mengomel lalu dia melanjutkan ceritanya tentang kasusnya. Setelah dia selesai bercerita, dia merasa bingung karena dari tadi Shiho hanya diam saja dan tidak menanggapinya. Dia pun mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat Shiho dan menemukan bahwa Shiho sudah tertidur.

"_Dasar wanita ini! Memangnya ceritaku barusan dongeng sebelum tidur! Kenapa sih aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya?"_ gerutu Shinichi dalam hati.

Shinichi mengubah posisi mereka sehingga dia dan Shiho berbaring menyamping dan saling berhadapan. Dia menghela nafas kemudian menatap wajah Shiho yang sudah tertidur selama beberapa saat. Setelah puas memandangi Shiho, dia mengecup kening Shiho lalu mendekap Shiho dengan erat.

"_Bagaimana ya caranya supaya Shiho menginginkan aku?"_ Shinichi bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Lalu dia teringat sesuatu sehingga dia mendapat ide. _"Sepertinya memang harus pakai cara itu. Kalau begitu aku akan memintanya saat Profesor Agasa pergi ke Amerika,"_ ucapnya dalam hati.

XXX

Keesokan harinya, setelah mengarang berbagai macam alasan, akhirnya Shiho diijinkan berangkat bersama Shinichi oleh Profesor Agasa walaupun Profesor Agasa masih menatap mereka berdua dengan curiga.

Sepanjang perjalanan berangkat ke kampus, Shiho menyadari bahwa Shinichi tidak banyak bicara dan wajah Shinichi terlihat agak lesu padahal kemarin malam dia kelihatan senang sekali. Shiho jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa Shinichi bertingkah seperti itu. Apakah tadi malam dia membuat Shinichi begitu kesal atau karena Ran pergi ke luar kota, makanya alam bawah sadar Shinichi yang mencintai Ran membuat Shinichi menjadi lesu. Setelah Shiho berpisah dengan Shinichi di kampus, dia memutuskan untuk menanyakannya pada Shinichi saat Shinichi menjemputnya nanti.

Sore harinya, Shinichi datang untuk menjemputnya, masih dengan wajah lesunya, sehingga Shiho memutuskan untuk bertanya di tempat kencan mereka.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Shiho saat mobil Shinichi sampai di gerbang kampus.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku juga tidak punya ide bagus," jawab Shinichi.

Sebenarnya dari tadi Shinichi sudah berpikir keras untuk mencari tempat kencan yang bagus agar dia bisa kencan romantis dengan Shiho. Namun dalam imajinasinya, Shiho selalu bisa mengubah kencan romantis mereka menjadi tidak romantis sama sekali dimanapun mereka berkencan sehingga Shinichi akhirnya putus asa dan tidak tahu harus kencan dimana.

"Mungkin lebih baik kita nonton film saja seperti kencan biasa," lanjut Shinichi.

"Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin nonton film," ucap Shiho.

"Ooh begitu," sahut Shinichi.

Lalu mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Karena hari sudah sore, aku jadi ingin melihat matahari tenggelam, bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai?" tawar Shiho.

"Baiklah," ucap Shinichi setuju lalu dia mengarahkan mobilnya ke pantai terdekat dimana mereka bisa melihat matahari tenggelam.

Sebenarnya Shinichi tadi juga sempat membayangkan melihat matahari tenggelam bersama Shiho dalam suasana romantis tapi kemudian Shiho dalam imajinasinya mulai mengeluarkan komentar-komentar sinis sehingga dia dan Shiho malah berdebat tanpa mempedulikan pemandangan matahari tenggelam yang indah itu.

Shinichi pun menghela nafas dan tidak berharap terlalu banyak dari kencan mereka yang kedua ini. Karena itu matanya terbelalak menatap Shiho dengan tatapan tidak percaya ketika Shiho menggenggam tangannya saat mereka berdiri bersebelahan sambil melihat pemandangan matahari tenggelam.

Shiho pun menoleh padanya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Shiho.

"Uh, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Shinichi kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke matahari yang sedang tenggelam sambil balas menggenggam tangan Shiho. Tanpa disadarinya senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya.

Shinichi pun mulai berharap bahwa kencan kali ini akan menjadi kencan romantisnya bersama Shiho. Namun harapan Shinichi langsung menyusut begitu dia mendengar ucapan Shiho.

"Kau tahu, dari tadi aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa wajah bodohmu kemarin malam berganti menjadi wajah menyedihkan hari ini," ucap Shiho datar sehingga Shinichi langsung facepalm. Kemudian Shiho menoleh ke Shinichi. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanyanya.

Shinichi pun menoleh ke Shiho dan menatap mata Shiho sejenak. Lalu dia sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tidak mengeluh pada Shiho.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang menggangguku? Yang menggangguku itu adalah sikapmu. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku ingin menjalani hubungan yang lovey dovey denganmu, hubungan yang romantis denganmu. Tapi kau selalu saja bisa membuat kita berdua bertengkar dan berdebat. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku pun juga ingin kau puji seperti laki-laki lain yang merasa senang jika dipuji oleh kekasihnya. Tapi kau selalu saja mengejekku dan berkomentar sinis. Kau bahkan tidak mendengarkan ceritaku kemarin malam dan malah tidur. Aku kesal sekali padamu, kesal sekali," sembur Shinichi sehingga Shiho menatap Shinichi dengan agak kaget tapi kemudian Shiho tertawa.

"Kudo-kun, aku rasa kau sudah memilih wanita yang salah untuk jadi kekasihmu," ucap Shiho masih sambil tertawa.

"Shiho!" seru Shinichi dengan frustasi. Dia pun menyentakkan tangan Shiho yang menggenggam tangannya dan berbalik untuk membelakangi Shiho. Dia benar-benar merasa marah, frustasi dan putus asa sampai-sampai dia ingin menangis. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sudah jatuh cinta pada wanita jahat di belakangnya itu.

"_Mungkin aku memang sudah keterlaluan,"_ pikir Shiho sambil menatap punggung Shinichi. Lalu Shiho pun mendekati Shinichi dan memeluk Shinichi dari belakang.

Shinichi langsung berusaha menyentakkan tangan Shiho yang melingkar di pinggangnya sebagai tanda kalau dia benar-benar marah tapi dia begitu terkejut karena pelukan Shiho ternyata begitu kuat sampai dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri sehingga akhirnya dia menyerah dan hanya berdiri diam.

"Kudo-kun, maaf kalau aku membuatmu kesal, tapi apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku memang bukan wanita impianmu?" tanya Shiho.

Shinichi tidak menjawab dan hanya diam saja.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shiho melepaskan pelukannya dan membalik badan Shinichi. Shinichi masih menatap Shiho dengan pandangan marah tapi Shiho hanya tersenyum kepadanya kemudian Shiho mengulurkan salah satu tangannya untuk membelai pipi Shinichi dengan ibu jarinya.

"Karena itu jangan berharap terlalu banyak kepadaku," ucap Shiho kemudian dia berjinjit dan mengecup pipi Shinichi yang baru dibelainya sehingga wajah Shinichi memerah. Setelah itu dia kembali memeluk Shinichi. "Kalau tidak kau akan menyesal," lanjutnya.

Shinichi menatap puncak kepala Shiho dengan bingung. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah benar dia meminta terlalu banyak dan apakah meminta terlalu banyak itu salah. Dia tidak tahu. Yang jelas sekarang Shiho sedang memeluknya dan dia juga ingin memeluk Shiho jadi dia melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Shiho dan menikmati momen itu.

"Shiho," panggil Shinichi.

"Hmm?" sahut Shiho.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Shinichi sehingga Shiho tertawa kecil.

"Aku tahu," ucap Shiho sehingga Shinichi mengerutkan keningnya pada Shiho sekaligus mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Shiho.

Saat Shinichi berjalan kembali ke mobilnya sambil menggandeng tangan Shiho, dia melirik Shiho sekilas kemudian tiba-tiba dia sadar bahwa sejak pertama kali berkenalan sampai sekarang, Shiho selalu menjadi wanita misterius dan aneh baginya. Bahkan mungkin Holmes pun tidak akan bisa memecahkan puzzle yang bernama Shiho ini, meskipun Holmes tidak mencintai Shiho. Jadi mengharapkan Shiho menjadi kekasih yang 'normal' tentu merupakan harapan yang terlalu berlebihan. Shinichi pun memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mengharapkan hubungan yang romantis dengan Shiho. Dia memutuskan untuk menikmati hubungan 'abnormal' mereka sambil berharap dia akan lebih menikmatinya.

XXX

"Sayang, apa aku pindah ke sini saja ya selama Profesor Agasa pergi ke Amerika? Jadi kau tidak kesepian," ucap Shinichi saat dia makan malam di rumah Profesor Agasa.

Malam itu adalah malam pertama Shiho sendirian di rumah karena Profesor Agasa dan Fusae pergi ke Amerika untuk persiapan pesta pernikahan. Sebenarnya Sera sudah menawari Shiho untuk menemaninya selama dia sendirian di rumah. Tapi karena akan ada seseorang yang mencak-mencak jika dia menerima tawaran Sera itu, dia terpaksa menolaknya sehingga Sera menatapnya dengan curiga saat itu.

"Kudo-kun, apa kau sudah gila? Apa kata orang nanti kalau kau tinggal berdua denganku di rumah ini?" Shiho balik bertanya dengan agak kesal.

"Oh iya, kau benar juga," sahut Shinichi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kita akan melakukannya seperti biasa. Kau akan pulang ke rumahmu lalu kau akan menyelinap kembali ke sini menjelang tengah malam, kau mengerti?" ucap Shiho.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Tapi ini sungguh merepotkan. Padahal kau hanya sendirian di rumah tapi aku harus tetap menyelinap menjelang tengah malam," ucap Shinichi.

"Ya sudah begini saja, kau boleh menyelinap kapan pun kau mau asal kau terlihat sudah pulang ke rumahmu dan tidur di rumahmu, bagaimana?" tanya Shiho.

Shinichi langsung tersenyum.

"Oh, itu ide yang bagus. Aku setuju. Setelah makan malam, aku akan pulang. Lalu aku akan menyelinap kembali ke sini secepatnya. Dengan begitu aku bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamamu," ucap Shinichi.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi kau tidak boleh menggangguku sebelum aku menyelesaikan tugas kuliahku," ucap Shiho memperingatkan.

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku kan juga harus mengerjakan tugas kuliahku," ucap Shinichi dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

Setelah makan malam, Shinichi segera pulang ke rumahnya untuk mandi. Lalu dia memasukkan laptopnya ke dalam tasnya serta beberapa buku yang dibutuhkannya. Setengah jam kemudian dia sudah menyelinap kembali ke rumah Profesor Agasa. Dia menemukan Shiho duduk di depan TV dengan laptop di depannya, sepertinya sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Dia pun bergabung dengan Shiho dan mulai mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya sendiri.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, Shinichi mematikan laptopnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shiho yang sepertinya belum selesai dengan tugas kuliahnya. Melihat Shiho yang berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya membuat Shinichi ingin memandangi Shiho.

"_Wah, dia bahkan terlihat sangat cantik saat penuh konsentrasi seperti itu,"_ batin Shinichi.

Setelah beberapa lama dipandangi oleh Shinichi, Shiho pun tidak tahan sehingga dia balas memandang Shinichi.

"Kudo-kun, bisakah kau berhenti memandangiku? Kau menggangguku," ucap Shiho.

"_Huh? Dia bilang dia merasa terganggu saat kupandangi? Apa mungkin dia sudah mulai suka padaku?"_ pikir Shinichi sambil tetap memandangi Shiho.

"Kudo-kun, kau tidak dengar ucapanku ya?" tanya Shiho dengan kesal.

Shinichi hanya tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk menggoda Shiho. Dia bergerak mendekati Shiho sehingga Shiho otomatis bergerak menjauh darinya. Melihat hal ini, senyum Shinichi pun makin lebar.

"Kenapa kau merasa terganggu? Aku kan hanya memandangimu?" tanya Shinichi sambil terus bergerak mendekati Shiho.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas itu menggangguku. Bukankah aku sudah bilang kau tidak boleh menggangguku selama aku mengerjakan tugas kuliahku. Jadi berhenti memandangiku dan menjauhlah dariku," sahut Shiho sambil terus bergerak menjauhi Shinichi.

Lalu dengan tiba-tiba Shinichi menerkam Shiho sehingga Shiho terbaring di lantai dengan Shinichi di atasnya.

"Dan sejak kapan aku mau mendengarkan kata-katamu?" tanya Shinichi lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shiho.

"Kudo-kun, lepaskan aku, **sekarang**," ucap Shiho, memberi penekanan pada kata sekarang.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya, Sayang?" tanya Shinichi dengan nada menggoda.

"Karena aku harus menyelesaikan tugas kuliahku yang harus kukumpulkan besok pagi," jawab Shiho dengan nada tidak sabar.

Shinichi terdiam sejenak sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia pun melepaskan Shiho yang memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Ya ampun, Shiho, kenapa kau bisa begitu lucu?" tanya Shinichi di sela-sela tawanya.

Shiho hanya memberi Shinichi tatapan tajam sekilas lalu dia mendorong Shinichi agar dia bisa kembali ke tempatnya semula dan kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Setelah tawanya reda, Shinichi pun juga kembali ke tempatnya semula dan kembali memandangi Shiho sehingga Shiho kembali menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Kudo-kun, apa kau benar-benar ingin aku dimarahi dosenku besok pagi?" tanya Shiho dengan kesal.

"Ya, ya, baiklah. Aku akan berhenti memandangimu," ucap Shinichi kemudian dia meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan salah satu buku Sherlock Holmes dari dalam tasnya.

Shiho langsung mencibir begitu melihat buku yang dipegang Shinichi sehingga Shinichi menatapnya sambil nyengir.

"Kenapa? Apa kau lebih suka aku memandangimu?" tanya Shinichi.

Mendengar pertanyaan Shinichi, Shiho langsung memperlihatkan senyum palsunya yang paling manis.

"Tidak, Sayang. Aku lebih suka kau memandangi buku bodohmu itu," jawab Shiho lalu wajahnya kembali cemberut saat dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke laptopnya.

Shinichi pun kembali tertawa melihat tingkah Shiho barusan walaupun Shiho mengatai buku Sherlock Holmes-nya bodoh. Memang setelah beberapa lama, Shinichi mulai merasa bahwa sikap Shiho yang dulu dia anggap menyebalkan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lucu dan bahkan bisa dikatakan manis walaupun manis yang agak aneh. Dia pun juga mulai berani menggoda dan menjahili Shiho, dan dia sangat menikmatinya. Dia kadang-kadang bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa beberapa waktu lalu dia menginginkan hubungan romantis dengan Shiho padahal hubungan 'abnormal' mereka jauh lebih menyenangkan.

"_Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk membawanya ke tempat tidur. Mungkin aku bisa membuatnya kesal lagi di sana sehingga aku bisa memandangi wajah kesalnya yang manis itu,"_ pikir Shinichi.

Shinichi lalu naik ke sofa, membaringkan tubuhnya di sana dan mulai membaca.

**Bersambung...**


	11. Pelajaran Pertama

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Waktunya balas komen!

Kongming-san : Soalnya kalau terlalu banyak berharap, nanti nggak bisa bersyukur kalau dapetnya jauh dari harapan. XD

Atin-san : Yah, nggak papa. Biar pembaca pada penasaran. Kalau langsung panjang, ntar nggak penasaran lagi. XD

Airin-san : Hubungan mereka akan tetap begitu meskipun mereka pacaran betulan soalnya mereka berdua memang abnormal. He he he.

shiho Nakahara : Jangan salah paham dulu sama Shinichi. Rate-nya tidak akan berubah karena meskipun ada adegan mesum, akan aku sensor. Contohnya di chapter ini. He he he.

shihoCool'n : Oke deh!

Misyel : Ya harus dong. Kan Shinichi belum bisa menundukkan Shiho. Kalau Shiho suka atau nggak, silahkan ditebak sendiri karena ini masih misteri. He he he.

SherryHazel : Kiss-nya rencananya habis konflik dan karena konfliknya belum muncul juga, ya dimohon kesabarannya. He he he.

moist fla : Roger bos. Chapter ini juga masih ShinShi. Bahkan mungkin sampai chapter depan. Kiss-nya... tunggu tanggal mainnya! XD

Aiwha-san : Karena wanita ingin dimengerti? XD

grey chocolate : Ooh, aku nggak nonton soalnya nggak ada Ai, Conan dan BO, udah gitu katanya banyak mature content-nya. Dan karena aku gagap soal artis Jepang, aku nggak ngeh walaupun banyak yang bilang kalau Tori itu populer. Kalau ortu Shinichi, setelah di awal cerita, aku juga belum tahu apakah mereka akan ambil bagian lagi. Tapi mungkin mereka bakalan muncul saat pesta pernikahannya Profesor Agasa dan Fusae. XD

Anonim : Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu sama Shinichi. XD. Kalau reaksi Ran, kita tidak akan pernah tahu. Maklum, dia cuma jadi cameo.

kudo kun ran : Yang jelas kissing-nya habis konflik. Namun aku juga belum tahu konfliknya di chapter berapa. Jadi kesimpulannya, aku juga belum tahu kissing-nya di chapter berapa. Jadi sabar aja. He he he.

Waktunya curcol!

Ckckck, ternyata banyak pembaca yang mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak kayak Heiji dan Sera. He he he. Padahal maksudnya Shinichi itu dia ingin membawa Shiho ke tempat tidur untuk tidur, bukan untuk melakukan hal yang lain. Tapi karena para pembaca sekalian kelihatannya ingin sekali mereka berdua melakukan hal lain selain tidur, maka penulis dengan terpaksa menulis hal lain itu sebelum mereka tidur. XD

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Jangan Bilang Tidak<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 11 – Pelajaran Pertama  
><strong>

Saat Shinichi menyadari bahwa Shiho sudah mematikan laptopnya dan sedang membereskan buku-bukunya, Shinichi langsung menutup buku Sherlock Holmes-nya dan menaruhnya di meja lalu bangkit dari sofa. Dia melangkah ke belakang Shiho lalu berlutut untuk memeluk Shiho.

"Sayang, bisakah kita ke kamar sekarang?" tanya Shinichi lalu dia mengecup pipi Shiho.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan kalau aku sedang...," ucapan Shiho terhenti karena dia berteriak kecil ketika Shinichi tiba-tiba menggendongnya.

"Kau tahu kan, aku tidak menerima jawaban selain iya," ucap Shinichi sambil nyengir.

"Tapi aku harus membereskan buku-bukuku," protes Shiho.

"Kau bisa melakukannya besok. Sekarang kau adalah milikku," ucap Shinichi sambil mulai melangkah.

Shiho pun hanya bisa menghela nafas karena ketika Shinichi ada maunya, Shinichi sangat pemaksa, sama seperti pacarnya yang dulu. Tapi meskipun begitu, Shinichi juga sangat pengertian karena sampai sekarang Shinichi tidak pernah memaksanya untuk berciuman atau bercinta dengannya padahal dia kadang-kadang memergoki Shinichi sedang menatap bibirnya dengan tatapan penuh hasrat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shiho sudah berada dalam dekapan Shinichi di tempat tidur. Mereka berdua hanya berdiam diri selama beberapa lama sampai Shinichi membuka mulutnya.

"Sayang, apa kau masih ingat? Beberapa waktu lalu kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kau akan mengajariku cara untuk bermesraan. Jadi kapan kau akan mengajariku?" tanya Shinichi.

"Entahlah," jawab Shiho. "Apa aku harus melakukannya?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Kau kan sudah bilang kau akan mengajariku," jawab Shinichi.

"Entahlah, Kudo-kun. Aku hanya khawatir nanti kau akan menyesal," ucap Shiho.

"Kenapa memangnya? Atau jangan-jangan kau sama bodohnya seperti aku kalau menyangkut hal-hal semacam itu? Makanya kau juga tidak mau berciuman dan bercinta denganku?" tanya Shinichi penasaran.

Shiho pun tertawa kecil kemudian mendongak untuk menatap wajah Shinichi.

"Kau akan menyesalinya. Percayalah padaku," ucap Shiho tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shinichi.

Mendengar ucapan Shiho barusan malah membuat Shinichi makin penasaran, jadi dia semakin ingin mencoba.

"Sayang, apa kau sudah lupa kalau aku adalah seorang detektif? Aku akan mencoba apapun walaupun aku akan menyesalinya. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan penyesalanku," ucap Shinichi dengan senyum penuh percaya dirinya.

Shiho pun menatap Shinichi dengan geli.

"Tapi masalahnya kau akan menyesalinya sebagai seorang laki-laki, bukan sebagai detektif," ucap Shiho.

"Aku tidak peduli. Bagiku itu sama saja. Jadi lakukan saja yang harus kau lakukan," ucap Shinichi yang sudah mulai tidak sabar karena rasa penasarannya sudah tidak terbendung.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya?" ucap Shiho dengan ekspresi sedang berpikir keras.

"Shiho," rengek Shinichi sambil menarik-narik lengan piyama Shiho seperti anak kecil.

"Kudo-kun, kau sadar kan kalau kau sedang merengek padaku," ucap Shiho, setengah terkejut, setengah geli.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin kau melakukannya. Aku ingin tahu. Aku tidak peduli walaupun aku harus merengek kepadamu," ucap Shinichi masih dengan nada merengek.

"Baiklah, karena kau begitu tidak peduli," ucap Shiho sambil melepaskan diri dari dekapan Shinichi. "Aku akan mengajarimu," lanjutnya sambil mendorong Shinichi agar berbaring telentang. "Dan karena kau seorang detektif jenius, aku hanya akan memberimu contoh," lanjutnya sambil menduduki pinggang Shinichi. Lalu dia membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Shinichi kemudian menatap mata Shinichi dengan intens. "Dan kuharap kau tidak melupakan kesepakatan kita," ucapnya sambil membuka kancing kemeja Shinichi sehingga jantung Shinichi berdebar sangat kencang. "Dan jangan salahkan aku karena aku sudah memperingatkanmu," ucapnya setelah dia selesai membuka semua kancing kemeja Shinichi. "Kau akan menyesalinya, Kudo-kun," ucapnya sambil tersenyum ala Sherry. Lalu dia pun melakukan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Melihat reaksi Shinichi terhadap apa yang sedang dilakukannya membuat Shiho teringat pada Shuichi. Dia yakin sekali, kalau dia melakukan hal seperti ini pada Shuichi, dia pasti akan menjadi tahanan Shuichi dan Shuichi pasti tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Memikirkan hal ini membuatnya tersenyum.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu, Sayang?" tanya Shiho sambil menatap Shinichi yang berwajah sangat merah dan bernafas terengah-engah, sementara tangannya sibuk mengancingkan kembali kemeja Shinichi. Senyum ala Sherry-nya masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Itu... sangat... hebat...," ucap Shinichi putus-putus karena dia masih berusaha keras mengendalikan organ pernafasannya.

Shiho pun tertawa kecil.

"Benarkah? Padahal aku sudah lama tidak melakukannya. Kurasa aku memang ahli dalam hal ini," ucap Shiho.

"Jadi kau... pernah melakukannya... pada orang lain...?" tanya Shinichi yang nafasnya masih belum normal kembali dengan nada tidak suka.

"Tentu saja. Kalau aku tidak pernah melakukannya pada orang lain, bagaimana bisa aku sehebat itu," ucap Shiho sambil nyengir sehingga wajah Shinichi menjadi cemberut dan dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shiho yang masih menduduki pinggangnya. Membayangkan Shiho melakukan hal itu pada laki-laki lain membuat hati Shinichi terasa sakit.

Melihat tingkah Shinichi, Shiho pun tersenyum. Dia kembali membungkuk kemudian dia memegang kedua pipi Shinichi agar Shinichi kembali menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shiho.

Shinichi kembali ingin membuang muka tapi Shiho memegang pipinya dengan kuat sehingga dia tidak bisa berpaling.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Shinichi meskipun matanya dan ekspresi wajahnya berkata lain.

"Kalau ini bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik, sebenarnya hal itu merupakan salah satu keahlian dasar yang wajib dimiliki oleh anggota Organisasi yang berjenis kelamin wanita dan merupakan keahlian pilihan bagi anggota Organisasi yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki," ucap Shiho. Kemudian dia menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke tengah dahi Shinichi lalu bergerak turun ke pipi, bibir, rahang dan leher Shinichi sambil melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dengan begitu, meskipun mereka harus menghadapi lawan yang jauh lebih kuat daripada mereka, mereka tetap mampu menghabisinya dengan mudah."

Shinichi menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan tubuhnya merinding karena rasa takut sekaligus rasa nikmat yang muncul karena ucapan Shiho dan sentuhan Shiho. Dia merasa agak kecewa ketika Shiho menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan berhenti menyentuhnya.

"Tapi karena aku seorang ilmuwan yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di laboratorium Organisasi, aku tidak pernah melakukannya pada laki-laki yang bukan anggota Organisasi dan seingatku mereka semua mati saat kita menggerebek markas Organisasi," ucap Shiho melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jadi apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?" tanyanya sambil nyengir.

"Bagaimana bisa aku merasa lebih baik setelah aku mendengar semua itu?" gerutu Shinichi sambil kembali membuang muka.

Shiho hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar gerutuan Shinichi, kemudian dia bangkit dari pinggang Shinichi dan berbaring di sebelah Shinichi.

Sementara itu, Shinichi berbaring melingkar dengan punggung menghadap Shiho setelah Shiho bangkit dari pinggangnya. Tubuhnya masih terasa panas setelah apa yang dilakukan Shiho padanya. Bahkan rona merah di wajahnya tidak juga menghilang. Sekarang dia merasa tidak terima karena Shiho pernah bermesraan dengan laki-laki lain sementara dia belum pernah melakukannya dengan wanita lain sebelum Shiho. Bahkan tidak dengan Ran karena hubungannya dengan Ran adalah hubungan yang polos. Dia hanya sampai mencium kening dengan Ran karena entah kenapa Ran tidak memberinya rangsangan untuk berbuat sesuatu yang lebih jauh padahal dulu dia sering sekali membayangkan berciuman dengan Ran. Tapi begitu kesempatan itu datang, dia jadi tidak menginginkannya lagi.

Shinichi memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan erat untuk menahan keinginannya mendekap tubuh Shiho. Tapi itu sangat berat setelah apa yang dilakukan Shiho barusan. Dia menutup matanya rapat-rapat, mencoba untuk tidur, tapi dia tidak bisa sehingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menoleh. Dia berpikir mungkin jika dia melihat Shiho sekilas, hasratnya bisa sedikit terpuaskan. Namun begitu dia melihat Shiho yang sudah menutup matanya, dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri. Dia langsung mendekap Shiho dengan erat.

Shiho tidak bisa menahan senyum yang terbentuk di bibirnya ketika dia merasakan Shinichi mendekapnya saat dia sudah akan menginjak alam mimpi. Dia pun membuka matanya lalu meraih pipi Shinichi dan mengecup bibir Shinichi sekilas. Lalu dia kembali menutup matanya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke alam mimpi.

Sementara itu, Shinichi langsung membeku di tempat ketika bibir Shiho menyentuh bibirnya. Dia sebenarnya sangat menginginkan bibir itu, apalagi setelah apa yang dilakukan Shiho padanya tadi. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa Shiho barusan mengecup bibirnya dan itu membuatnya mulai berharap bahwa Shiho akan mau berciuman dengannya dalam waktu dekat. Dia pun tersenyum pada harapannya itu lalu menutup matanya untuk menyusul Shiho ke alam mimpi.

Sayangnya Shiho tidak pernah tahu bahwa dia mendapat nilai sempurna saat pelatihan keahlian ini di Organisasi sehingga dia tidak bisa memamerkannya pada Shinichi dan membuat Shinichi lebih ketakutan. Karena nilai sempurnanya itulah, Gin menyebutnya wanita liar. Dia bisa mendapat nilai sempurna karena tingkat kesadisannya yang sangat tinggi. Bagaimana tidak, dia bahkan merasa biasa saja ketika mengorbankan tikus-tikus percobaannya di laboratorium Organisasi untuk mencoba APTX buatannya meskipun dia sangat menyayangi mereka dan menganggap mereka sebagai sahabatnya.

Keesokan paginya, Shinichi menyadari bahwa tadi malam dia tidak belajar apapun. Otaknya serasa berhenti bekerja dan diselimuti kabut ketika Shiho mulai menyentuh tubuhnya. Yang dia ingat hanyalah dia merasa seperti di surga dan dia menginginkannya lagi. Dan dia juga tidak peduli lagi meskipun Shiho sudah pernah melakukannya pada laki-laki lain.

XXX

Shinichi benar-benar merasa tidak sabar sehingga dari tadi dia membolak-balik badannya di tempat tidur Shiho atau berjalan mondar-mandir di kamar Shiho. Kadang-kadang dia juga keluar dari kamar Shiho untuk melihat kalau-kalau Shiho sudah muncul. Saat itu sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi Shiho masih saja mengurung diri di ruang bawah tanah. Sebelumnya Shiho sudah memperingatkan atau lebih tepatnya mengancam Shinichi agar tidak mengganggunya sampai dia selesai mengerjakan apa yang harus dikerjakannya di ruang bawah tanah.

"Shiho lama sekali sih? Sebenarnya apa yang dikerjakannya di situ?" Shinichi mengomel sendiri sambil mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur Shiho setelah mondar-mandir selama beberapa lama.

Shinichi kemudian berbaring di tempat tidur, namun belum lama dia berbaring, dia mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kamar Shiho sehingga dia menoleh dan melihat Shiho sedang menutup pintu kamarnya. Shiho pun kemudian menoleh ke arahnya.

"Lho, kau belum tidur?" tanya Shiho dengan heran.

"Siapa bilang? Aku sedang tidur tadi tapi suara pintu yang kau buka membuatku terbangun," jawab Shinichi dengan angkuh.

Shiho pun langsung tertawa kecil karena dia tahu kalau Shinichi berbohong.

"Benarkah?" ucap Shiho sambil melangkah menghampiri tempat tidur. Kemudian dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tubuh Shinichi yang berbaring telentang dan mengubur wajahnya di bahu Shinichi.

Shinichi agak terkejut dengan aksi Shiho tapi dia segera sadar dan otomatis melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Shiho.

"Maaf sudah membangunkanmu," gumam Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Kau ini! Sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang kau kerjakan? Sudah beberapa hari ini kau selalu mengurung diri di ruang bawah tanah," omel Shinichi.

"Penelitianku. Tapi aku tidak mau membahasnya sekarang. Aku capek sekali," ucap Shiho.

"Kalau kau capek kenapa kau kerjakan?" tanya Shinichi masih dengan nada mengomel.

"Karena aku harus mengerjakannya," jawab Shiho.

"Tapi kau jadi tidak mempedulikan aku belakangan ini," ucap Shinichi tanpa bisa menahan mulutnya.

Shiho langsung mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Shinichi dengan geli.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau mengomel dari tadi?" tanya Shiho sambil tersenyum geli.

"Aku tidak mengomel," seru Shinichi membela diri tapi karena Shiho terus menatapnya, rona merah segera muncul di pipinya sehingga dia mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tapi kau memang tidak mempedulikan aku belakangan ini padahal aku menginginkannya lagi," gumamnya.

"Menginginkannya lagi? Menginginkan apa?" tanya Shiho, setengah bingung, setengah penasaran, sehingga Shinichi langsung sadar bahwa lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa mengendalikan mulutnya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawab Shinichi.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau bilang. Tapi kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dariku kalau kau tidak bilang," ucap Shiho lalu dia kembali mengubur wajahnya di bahu Shinichi.

"Uhm, Shiho," panggil Shinichi.

"Hmm?" sahut Shiho.

"Aku... yang aku inginkan itu...," ucap Shinichi dengan gugup sehingga Shiho kembali mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Shinichi. "Err..., kau tahu kan, sesuatu yang menurutmu akan membuatku menyesal itu...," lanjutnya masih dengan gugup dan wajah memerah.

Shiho langsung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu tertawa sehingga Shinichi menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Apanya yang lucu? Kan kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku tidak mengatakannya padamu, aku tidak akan mendapatkannya?" ucap Shinichi dengan kesal.

"Habis kau mengatakannya dengan rumit begitu. Setidaknya kalau kau menginginkan hal itu, kau harus merayuku," ucap Shiho setelah tawanya reda.

"Jadi kau ingin aku merayumu?" tanya Shinichi.

"Tidak. Karena aku tidak akan mengabulkan keinginanmu itu," jawab Shiho.

"Kenapa tidak?" tuntut Shinichi.

"Karena yang kemarin itu adalah contoh yang kuberikan untuk mengajarimu karena aku sudah bilang aku akan mengajarimu," jawab Shiho.

"Tapi aku tidak belajar apapun," sembur Shinichi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shiho sambil menyipitkan matanya sehingga wajah Shinichi kembali memerah.

"Yah, aku terlalu terhanyut jadi aku tidak ingat apapun selain aku menginginkannya lagi," jawab Shinichi dengan malu-malu.

"Dasar laki-laki mesum," ucap Shiho sambil berusaha bangkit dari atas tubuh Shinichi tapi Shinichi menahannya.

"Shiho, tolong, aku sangat menginginkannya. Aku sangat ingin kau melakukannya lagi," ucap Shinichi dengan nada memohon sambil menggesekkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Shiho.

Melihat Shinichi yang kelihatan begitu putus asa menahan gejolak hormonalnya, Shiho pun melunak. Lagipula apa yang dia lakukan tidak melibatkan pertukaran cairan diantara mereka berdua. Shiho memang tidak mau bertukar cairan dengan Shinichi karena Shinichi sudah ada yang punya, makanya dia tidak mau berciuman atau bercinta dengan Shinichi.

"Baik, baik, aku akan mengijikanmu merayuku, tapi tidak sekarang, jadi hentikan itu sekarang juga. Aku ingin tidur sekarang karena aku capek sekali," ucap Shiho.

Shinichi langsung tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Shiho dengan erat sehingga Shiho kembali membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Shinichi.

"Sayang, kau memang yang terbaik," ucap Shinichi.

"Jangan senang dulu. Kalau kau tidak berhasil merayuku, aku tidak akan melakukannya," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Aku pasti berhasil merayumu. Kau lihat saja nanti," ucap Shinichi dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Dasar detektif mesum," gumam Shiho sambil menutup matanya. Senyum masih menghiasi bibirnya.

"Hei, aku tidak mesum, aku ini hanya laki-laki normal," ucap Shinichi pura-pura kesal tapi Shiho tidak menanggapinya sehingga Shinichi mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Shiho dan menemukan bahwa Shiho sudah tertidur.

"Hmm, lagi-lagi dia tertidur dengan seenaknya," ucap Shinichi namun kali ini dia tidak merasa kesal dan malah tersenyum. Dia membelai rambut dan punggung Shiho dengan sayang sambil mulai berpikir bagaimana caranya merayu Shiho.

**Bersambung...**


	12. Hadiah Pertama

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Waktunya balas komen!

moist fla : Mengakhiri DC dengan ShinShi akan cukup sulit kalau menurutku, setelah semua penantian Ran yang terlalu dilebih-lebihkan itu. Karena itu, biasanya aku mengambil seting waktu beberapa lama setelah ending-nya DC. Jadi aku belum tahu, apa aku bisa menulis ending-nya DC dengan ShinShi. XD

Aiwha-san : Tentang apa yang Shiho lakukan, aku akan menjelaskannya di curcol untuk semua pembaca. XD

Kongming-san : Ya jelas ngarang dong. Soalnya mana mau Gosho nyeritain masa lalunya Shiho. XD. Tapi Gin bener-bener bilang kalau Shiho itu wanita liar (wanton woman dan scarlet woman) saat Haido City Hotel Arc. Yah, walaupun kita memang tidak boleh terlalu percaya pada pervert macam Gin (bukti bahwa Gin pervert seperti Conan adalah dia membayangkan Shiho yang nggak pakai baju dengan senyum maniak menghiasi wajahnya), tapi sepertinya masih relevan untuk dijadikan referensi. Tapi karena tidak ada organ 'bersangkutan' yang terlibat, aku jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa menurutmu fic ini harus pindah rating?

Atin : Wah, sepertinya aku sudah membuatmu salah paham. XD. Kamu harus baca curcolku lagi nih. He he he.

shiho Nakahara : Rate-nya nggak berubah kok, menurutku. He he he. Kalau masalah cemburu, bukan HeijixShiho yang akan membuat Shinichi cemburu nanti, tapi pasangan yang lain. XD

Witthechavalery : Wah, iya nih. Kemana aja? Yah, ini kan masih konflik kecil-kecilan. Nanti bakalan ada konflik besarnya, hopefully. XD

Airin-san : Konfliknya memang masih ringan-ringan sebagai persiapan untuk konflik yang lebih berat. XD

Portgas D Zorbin : Iya, Shiho memang ganas. Karena itu waspadalah kalau mau berurusan dengannya! XD

Waktunya curcol!

Wah, penulis tidak menyangka kalau pembaca bisa mempunyai 'imajinasi' yang macam-macam terhadap adegan yang disensor oleh penulis. XD. Tapi perlu penulis jelaskan di sini bahwa apapun yang dilakukan oleh Shiho tidak ada hubungannya dengan cairan, jadi Shiho tidak pernah melakukan apapun kepada apapun yang ada di dalam celana Shinichi. Dan karena Organisasi Hitam bukan organisasi mesum tapi organisasi kriminal, maka keahlian yang dimaksud adalah keahlian untuk mencari dan menemukan sweet spot dari lawannya kemudian mengeksploitasinya agar lawan menjadi lemah sehingga gampang dihabisi. Dan lawan bisa menjadi lemah itu karena eksploitasi terhadap sweet spot itu bisa membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan sehingga otak menjadi lumpuh dan tertutup kabut sehingga dia tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih. Artinya membuat lawan merasa senang sebelum menghabisinya dengan dingin dan seseorang tidak akan bisa membuat orang lain senang kalau dia sendiri tidak menikmatinya, karena itu untuk menguasai kemampuan ini dibutuhkan tingkat kesadisan yang sangat tinggi.

Di chapter ini, penulis sudah mulai mempersiapkan konflik yang akan terjadi di antara pasangan favorit kita ini. Dan itu semua disebabkan oleh salah paham yang tidak sepenuhnya salah paham. XD

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Jangan Bilang Tidak<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 12 – Hadiah Pertama**

Hari ini Shiho menerima sebuket bunga mawar merah sebanyak tiga kali seperti jadwal makan dalam sehari dari Shinichi. Lalu malam harinya, Shinichi mengajaknya atau bisa dikatakan memaksanya pergi makan malam di restoran yang mewah dan romantis. Sebagai wanita, Shiho pun juga sangat menyukai hal-hal yang romantis. Oleh karena itu, setelah makan malamnya dengan Shinichi, disinilah dia sekarang, di atas tempat tidurnya atau lebih tepatnya di atas tubuh Shinichi, sedang menyenangkan Shinichi.

Shiho merasa puas melihat reaksi tubuh Shinichi dan sangat menikmati suara yang dihasilkan mulut Shinichi terhadap sentuhannya. Dia tahu Shinichi sangat menikmati apapun kesenangan yang sedang diberikannya dan itu membuatnya takjub karena dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa seseorang bisa merasa sesenang itu karena pengaruh obat. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya, kenapa setiap kali dia menghasilkan penemuan yang menakjubkan dan tidak masuk akal, Shinichi selalu ada di sana untuk menjadi korbannya. Kalau suatu kebetulan sudah terjadi dua kali, apakah masih bisa dibilang kebetulan?

Shiho kemudian memikirkan kemungkinan lain sementara tangannya dan bibirnya terus bekerja. Dia berpikir mungkin saja ini adalah ujian cinta untuk Shinichi dan Ran, sama seperti APTX4869-nya dulu. Orang bilang, kalau seseorang bisa melewati ujian dalam hidupnya, mereka akan menjadi lebih kuat. Begitu juga dengan cinta, jika bisa melewati ujian, cinta akan jadi lebih kuat. Tapi itu juga membuatnya bertanya-tanya, kenapa ujiannya harus selalu melewati tangannya. Apakah dia memang pilihan favorit Tuhan saat memberi ujian pada cinta Shinichi dan Ran?

Ketika Shiho merasa Shinichi sudah cukup bersenang-senang, dia menghentikan semua kegiatannya dan mulai bergerak untuk mengancingkan kemeja Shinichi kembali. Tapi tiba-tiba Shinichi memeluknya dengan posesif.

"Mmmh, Shiho sayangku," desah Shinichi dengan nafas berat. "Kau adalah milikku selamanya," lanjutnya masih dengan suara mendesah.

Shiho langsung merasakan dejavu kejadian pada hari kelulusan SMA, yaitu ketika Shinichi mencoba membunuhnya dengan pelukan. Dia pun kembali bertanya-tanya kenapa semua laki-laki yang pernah disukainya sejauh ini selalu mencoba membunuhnya. Dengan susah payah, dia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mencubit pinggang Shinichi sebelum orang yang beberapa kali menyelamatkan nyawanya ini dengan ironis membunuhnya.

Shinichi pun mengaduh kesakitan dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa... yang... kau... lakukan...?" seru Shinichi dengan suara putus-putus karena nafasnya masih terasa berat sambil menatap Shiho yang sudah menegakkan diri dan mulai mengancingkan kemejanya kembali.

"Apa? Aku hanya tidak ingin kejadian saat hari kelulusan SMA terulang," sahut Shiho dengan tenang.

Shinichi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shiho, merasa agak sungkan ketika dia mengingat kejadian itu. Dia menjadi sangat panik begitu menyadari bahwa Shiho pingsan dalam pelukannya saat itu. Untunglah, Shiho ternyata baik-baik saja setelah tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa menit.

"Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud... begitu," gumam Shinichi.

"Aku tahu," sahut Shiho sambil bangkit dari pinggang Shinichi karena dia sudah selesai mengancingkan kembali kemeja Shinichi lalu dia berbaring di sebelah Shinichi.

Shinichi langsung mendekap Shiho namun tidak terlalu erat karena dia takut dia kembali melampaui batas. Lalu mereka berdua berdiam diri, larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing sampai Shiho membuka mulutnya.

"Kudo-kun, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bersenang-senang sendiri," ucap Shiho.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shinichi.

Shiho memegang pipi Shinichi sambil menatap mata Shinichi.

"Mulai sekarang, aku benar-benar akan mengajarimu cara menyenangkan wanita karena sepertinya kau tidak belajar apapun jika aku hanya memberikanmu contoh," jawab Shiho.

"Baiklah, Sayang. Aku pun sebenarnya juga ingin menyenangkanmu jadi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan," ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum.

"Masalahnya adalah kau itu orang yang sangat egois, angkuh, tidak sabaran dan mesum. Jadi pasti akan sulit sekali mengajarimu," ucap Shiho sambil nyengir.

"Oi! Oi! Sebenarnya kau ingin mengajariku atau hanya ingin mengejekku sih?" tanya Shinichi dengan kesal.

"Karena itu kalau kau belajar dengan baik, aku akan mengirimmu kembali ke surga," ucap Shiho tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Shinichi barusan.

Shinichi langsung tersenyum lebar dan berniat menyahuti ucapan Shiho dengan sombong seperti biasanya tapi Shiho sudah memotongnya sebelum dia sempat bicara.

"Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya dengan baik, aku akan menendangmu keluar dari kamarku," ucap Shiho.

Senyum Shinichi langsung lenyap dan dia mengerutkan keningnya pada Shiho. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya dengan khawatir, apakah ini salah satu rencana Shiho untuk menyingkirkannya. Shiho sangat mengenalnya dengan baik, makanya dia jadi khawatir.

"Err, Shiho, apa kau tidak bisa mempertimbangkan kembali tentang 'menendangku keluar dari kamarmu'?" tanya Shinichi dengan cemas sehingga Shiho merasa geli.

"Wah, wah, rupanya meitantei dari timur bisa merasa tidak percaya diri juga ya?" goda Shiho sehingga Shinichi menjadi cemberut.

"Kalau berhadapan dengan wanita licik sepertimu, bahkan Holmes pun pasti merasa tidak percaya diri juga," gumam Shinichi menggerutu.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Shiho sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Uh, tidak ada, Sayang. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa," jawab Shinichi sambil tersenyum gugup.

Shiho masih memandang Shinichi dengan tajam selama beberapa saat sebelum tatapan matanya kembali seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak akan mempertimbangkannya, Sayang. Jadi berusahalah agar aku tidak menendangmu keluar dari kamarku," ucap Shiho sambil menyeringai. "Dan sekarang waktunya tidur," ucapnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Shinichi.

Shinichi hanya diam sambil menatap kepala Shiho.

"_Oh, sial! Seharusnya aku tahu Shiho tidak akan tunduk padaku semudah itu,"_ pikir Shinichi. _"Pokoknya aku tidak boleh kalah. Lihat saja Shiho, aku pasti bisa mengirimmu ke surga juga lalu kau pasti akan menempel terus padaku dan menjadi milikku selamanya,"_ ucapnya dalam hati dengan penuh determinasi.

Sementara itu, pemikiran lain sedang melintas di benak Shiho.

"_Mungkin Tuhan ingin Kudo-kun belajar menjadi laki-laki karena sudah jelas detektif bodoh ini tidak pernah melakukan apapun dengan Ran-san. Kalau dulu dengan APTX4869, Kudo-kun belajar menjadi lebih perhatian terhadap orang lain, terutama Ran-san, sekarang dengan LOVE4869, aku akan mengajarinya menjadi suami idaman para wanita. Aku harap ini bisa membayar kesalahanku pada mereka berdua,"_ pikir Shiho.

Lalu setelah itu, mereka berdua pun terlelap dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

XXX

Malam-malam selanjutnya, Shinichi berusaha keras untuk belajar. Sebenarnya prinsipnya sangat mudah yaitu mencari, mengamati, menemukan dan menikmati. Tapi aplikasi di lapangan sangat sulit. Apalagi jika yang menjadi pasangannya adalah Shiho. Hal ini selain disebabkan karena reaksi Shiho yang sangat minim, juga disebabkan karena ketika Shiho bereaksi, dia juga ikut bereaksi. Artinya dia sudah menginjak tahap keempat padahal dia belum menyelesaikan tahap pertama. Dia pun mulai setuju dengan Shiho bahwa dia memang egois, angkuh, tidak sabaran dan mesum, meskipun dia tidak akan mau mengakuinya.

Namun Shinichi tidak putus asa karena keinginannya yang sangat besar untuk memiliki Shiho dan Shiho yang terus menyemangatinya seperti seorang guru, memujinya jika dia melakukannya dengan benar dan mengomelinya jika dia melakukannya dengan salah. Akhirnya setelah beberapa malam, Shinichi pun mulai ada kemajuan. Shinichi begitu gembira karena pada suatu malam dia akhirnya bisa melihat Shiho menikmati apa yang dilakukannya dan tidak mengomelinya sama sekali. Shiho pun berkata padanya bahwa dia akan memberi Shinichi tiga hadiah karena kerja kerasnya dan untuk itu Shiho ingin meminjam kunci rumahnya. Shinichi dengan senang hati meminjamkan kunci rumahnya dan bertanya-tanya apa kira-kira hadiah yang akan diberikan Shiho padanya.

XXX

Malam itu, Shinichi mandi dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya. Dia baru saja makan malam dengan Ran dan dia merasa sangat bosan ketika makan malam tadi, makanya sekarang dia begitu senang karena dia sudah lepas dari Ran dan dia akan segera bertemu dengan Shiho-nya yang tersayang. Kemarin malam dia sudah berhasil membuat Shiho bersenang-senang dan Shiho juga menjanjikannya hadiah jadi dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu Shiho. Dia pun bertekad dalam hati untuk membujuk Shiho agar mengijinkannya putus dengan Ran dalam waktu dekat. Dia merasa dia benar-benar tidak mampu jika harus _backstreet_ terus dengan Shiho karena dia ingin sekali bisa kencan dengan Shiho setiap dia mau, mengantar jemput Shiho setiap hari dan memeluk serta mencium Shiho setiap dia mau, tanpa peduli mereka akan ketahuan atau tidak.

Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, Shinichi begitu terkejut mendapati Shiho sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya. Lalu dia sadar bahwa dia hanya memakai selembar handuk ketika keluar dari kamar mandi sehingga dia langsung menyambar pakaian yang sudah dia siapkan di atas meja yang ada di dekat pintu kamar mandi dan langsung masuk kembali ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintu kamar mandinya dengan keras saat menutupnya.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi? Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?" gumam Shinichi yang menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu kamar mandi yang baru dibantingnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan wajah, atau bahkan mungkin seluruh tubuhnya mulai memanas. Tapi dia segera mengendalikan dirinya kembali dan memakai bajunya lalu keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia menghampiri Shiho yang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dan rasa gugup mulai menghinggapinya.

"Err, Sayang, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Shinichi yang entah kenapa tidak berani duduk di tempat tidurnya sendiri jadi dia hanya berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Shiho tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tapi malah menariknya sehingga dia duduk di hadapan Shiho di atas tempat tidur lalu Shiho memeluknya dengan erat sehingga rona merah segera muncul di pipi Shinichi. Namun Shinichi juga merasa bingung kenapa Shiho tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti ini, bahkan sebenarnya dia pun menyadari bahwa belakangan ini Shiho agak lain dari biasanya. Namun dia tidak bisa melanjutkan kebingungannya setelah Shiho membuka mulutnya.

"Haah, kau ini. Padahal handuk yang tadi juga tidak masalah, tapi kau lebih memilih memberiku pekerjaan tambahan," ucap Shiho sehingga mata Shinichi terbelalak karena kaget.

Shiho pun melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai membuka kancing kemeja Shinichi sementara Shinichi membeku di tempat dan hanya menatap Shiho dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Shinichi segera mendapatkan gairahnya sehingga dia mendorong Shiho ke tempat tidur dan mulai bermesraan dengan Shiho. Pada awalnya Shinichi berpikir bahwa Shiho ingin bercinta dengannya, namun ternyata dugaannya salah karena Shiho menahannya ketika dia akan membuka celananya.

"Kau belum lupa pada kesepakatan kita kan, Sayang?" tanya Shiho dengan nafas agak berat sehingga Shinichi mengerang kecewa. Tapi Shiho hanya tersenyum kepadanya lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku rasa kita harus berhenti sekarang, karena kalau dilanjutkan, sepertinya kau tidak akan bisa menahan diri."

Shinichi pun bertambah kecewa tapi dia mengangguk setuju karena Shiho memang benar. Dia memang benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Apalagi baru kali ini dia bermesraan dengan Shiho di kamarnya sendiri sehingga dia menjadi lebih _horny_ daripada biasanya.

Shinichi bangkit dari atas tubuh Shiho lalu berbaring di sebelah Shiho. Dia mengancingkan kemejanya kembali sementara Shiho merapikan T-shirt yang dipakainya. Setelah sistem pernafasannya kembali normal, dia menarik Shiho ke dalam dekapannya, merasa sangat senang dan puas meskipun harapannya untuk bercinta dengan Shiho tidak terwujud.

"Sayang, apakah ini salah satu hadiah yang kau janjikan?" tanya Shinichi dengan senyum di bibirnya sementara tangannya sibuk membelai rambut Shiho.

"Begitulah. Aku sudah bilang kan, aku akan mengirimmu kembali ke surga kalau kau belajar dengan baik," jawab Shiho dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shiho," ucap Shinichi masih sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tahu," sahut Shiho sehingga Shinichi mengerutkan keningnya pada Shiho. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar mendengar Shiho mengganti kata-kata 'aku tahu' dengan kata-kata 'aku juga'.

Lalu Shiho mendongak dan mengecup bibir Shinichi singkat seperti saat pertama mereka bermesraan di kamar Shiho. Shinichi pun merasa senang tapi entah kenapa dia juga merasakan hal lain dari kecupan Shiho dan itu membuat perasaannya tidak enak walaupun dia tidak tahu apa hal lain yang dirasakannya itu.

Keesokan paginya, Shinichi menggapai-gapai dengan tangannya, mencari kehangatan yang menghilang dari dekapannya. Setelah beberapa lama menggapai-gapai, Shinichi pun mengerang dan membuka matanya karena dia tidak bisa menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Huh? Sayang, kau dimana?" tanya Shinichi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempat tidurnya saat dia tidak menemukan Shiho di tempat tidurnya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Shinichi pun bangkit untuk duduk dengan muram.

"Sepertinya dia sudah pergi," gumam Shinichi. Lalu dia menoleh ke meja di samping tempat tidur untuk melihat ponselnya dan dia melihat secarik memo di atas ponselnya. Dia pun mengambil memo itu dan membaca isinya.

"Kudo-kun, kalau kau ingin hadiahku yang kedua, pulanglah ke rumahmu sebelum jam makan malam," gumam Shinichi, membaca memo tersebut.

Wajah Shinichi langsung kembali cerah dan dia tersenyum senang.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu waktu makan malam," ucap Shinichi.

XXX

"Terima kasih ya karena kalian bersedia membantuku," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum pada kedua temannya. Saat ini dia sedang berada di apartemen Sera bersama Sera dan Heiji karena dia memang meminta kedua temannya untuk berkumpul di apartemen Sera.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kita kan teman. Tentu saja kami akan membantumu," ucap Sera.

"Ya, itu benar. Apalagi kau sudah membuatkan makan siang untuk kami," sahut Heiji yang sudah bersiap untuk memakan sepiring nasi kare ketiganya siang itu.

"Hoo, jadi maksudmu kau mau membantuku karena nasi kare?" tanya Shiho.

"Memang apa salahnya?" Heiji balik bertanya dengan polos.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja Sera sepertinya harus mulai belajar membuat nasi kare," jawab Shiho sambil menatap Sera dengan tatapan penuh arti sementara Sera menatapnya dengan kesal.

Heiji menatap Shiho dengan bingung tapi kemudian dia mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu dengan Sera. Tapi sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin belajar membuat nasi kare padamu. Namun karena masalahmu dengan Kudo, aku jadi membatalkan niatku itu. Dan aku pun ingin mengajak Sera belajar bersama," ucap Heiji.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan setelah pernikahan Profesor Agasa dan Bibi Fusae selesai, bagaimana?" tanya Shiho.

"Oke," jawab Heiji.

"Sera?" tanya Shiho.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka memasak tapi karena kalian berdua memaksa, aku akan ikut," jawab Sera sehingga kedua temannya tersenyum lebar dengan alasan yang berbeda.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu karena aku harus membuat persiapan," ucap Shiho sambil bangkit untuk berdiri. "Sampai jumpa nanti malam," ucapnya lalu dia melangkah ke pintu.

Heiji dan Sera langsung menghela nafas begitu Shiho keluar dari apartemen Sera.

"Akhirnya sekarang kita tahu kenapa dia bersikap aneh dan suka sekali melamun belakangan ini," ucap Sera.

"Apa itu artinya kau juga berpikir...," ucapan Heiji dipotong oleh Sera.

"Aku tidak mau memikirkan hal itu, Heiji-kun. Aku benar-benar tidak mau. Karena kalau itu benar, itu adalah salahku," ucap Sera.

"Tidak. Itu bukan hanya salahmu. Aku pun juga ikut bersalah dalam masalah ini," ucap Heiji.

"Untunglah, kakakku akan datang ke Jepang hari ini jadi kita bisa mengandalkannya karena Shiho mengkondisikan kita supaya tidak bersamanya setelah dia mengakhiri semuanya," ucap Sera sehingga Heiji menghela nafas.

Kemudian suasana menjadi hening.

"Kalau dugaan kita benar, itu berarti Shiho benar-benar wanita yang kuat dan entah kenapa itu membuatku merinding," ucap Heiji sehingga Sera tertawa kecil.

"Heiji-kun, kalau dia bukan wanita yang kuat, bagaimana mungkin dia sanggup berurusan denganku, denganmu, dengan kakakku dan dengan Kudo-kun sekaligus tanpa menjadi gila?" ucap Sera sehingga Heiji ikut tertawa.

"Kau benar," ucap Heiji.

"Kau tahu, dulu aku pernah berpikir bahwa Mouri-san itu sangat kuat karena dia mampu bertahan menunggu Kudo-kun yang tidak jelas keberadaannya walaupun hatinya sangat sedih padahal Kudo-kun selalu ada di sampingnya. Tapi kalau dugaan kita benar, aku tidak akan bisa menemukan wanita sekuat Shiho di dunia ini," ucap Sera.

**Bersambung...**


	13. Hadiah Terakhir

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Waktunya balas komen!

Aiwha-san : Iya, bakalan ada Shuichi lagi dan Shiho/Ai adalah gadis paling tabah dan kuat yang pernah aku lihat. Meskipun hidupnya penuh tragedi dan sudah mencoba bunuh diri beberapa kali, dia masih bisa berdiri tegak dan masih waras sampai sekarang. XD

Airin-san : Huh? Emang biasanya Shinichi nggak normal? XD

Kongming-san : Hmm, berarti gampang-gampang susah ya, nulis yang kayak gitu. Kalau diceritain, bakal pindah rating, kalau disensor, pembaca jadi berfantasi yang macam-macam, jadinya harus pindah rating juga. Tapi tenang aja, setelah ini nggak ada yang begituan lagi kayaknya, paling cuma ciuman dan imajinasi Shinichi yang juga disensor. Jadi ntar ceritanya cuma Shinichi membayangkan sesuatu sehingga dia jadi begini. Tapi nggak tahu lagi kalau nanti yang satu itu juga membuat pembaca berimajinasi macam-macam. He he he. Kalau cinta Shinichi bertepuk sebelah tangan atau nggak, ada di chapter ini, dan taruhan Heiji dan Sera juga ada di chapter ini. Tapi karena tebakan mereka sama, mungkin nggak bisa disebut taruhan. XD

kudo kun ran : Nggak apa. Kalau HP-ku malah nggak bisa dipake buat buka ffn, jadi akhir-akhir ini berusaha narget ortu mbeliin HP yang enak buat internetan, dengan alasan sebagai hadiah kelulusan, walaupun sampai sekarang belum dibeliin juga. He he he. Kalau kesalahan Heiji dan Sera mungkin baru akan dijelaskan di chapter depan atau depannya lagi. XD. Btw, namamu di ffn apa?

Misyel : Mengenai tebak-tebakan tentang Shiho, jawabannya ada di chapter ini. Kalau Sera beneran adiknya Shuichi itu cuma teori yang sedang populer saat ini. Cuma Gosho yang tahu itu bener atau nggak. Dalam interview Gosho cuma bilang Sera dan Ai itu sama-sama wolves alias serigala, nggak tahu apa maksudnya.

Atin : Udah, nggak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Biarkan Shinichi dan Shiho mendapatkan privasi untuk melakukan apa yang mereka ingin lakukan. He he he. Kalau rencana Shiho, ada di chapter ini. XD

Witthechavalery : Nggak apa. Kalau yang itu, tidak perlu terlalu di-mudeng-kan. Shinichi dan Shiho kan juga butuh privasi. He he he.

Waktunya curcol!

Tentang omongannya Sera, di komiknya, Sera memang pernah ngomong kalau Ran itu gadis yang kuat karena nungguin Shinichi yang ternyata selalu ada di sampingnya dan banyak tokoh DC yang berpikiran sama. Waktu baca itu, penulis langsung mbatin "Coba kalau mereka tahu bahwa Ai juga suka sama Conan tapi Ai tetep berusaha keras bikin penawar yang pasti sulit dibuat itu untuk Conan agar Conan bisa kembali jadi Shinichi lagi dan kembali ke sisi Ran. Kalau mereka mikir yang kayak Ran itu kuat, lha yang kayak Ai itu namanya apa?". Makanya penulis agak heran kalau Ran itu dibilang kuat hatinya karena menurut penulis dia nggak seperti itu. Lha wong dia nangis terus begitu setiap kangen sama Shinichi. Bahkan Conan pun sepertinya juga beranggapan begitu dan dia malah menganggap Ai itu lemah karena dia pernah bilang sama Profesor Agasa kalau Ai itu memang selalu kelihatan kuat padahal Ai nggak sekuat itu (waktu itu Ai juga nguping) sehingga penulis kembali mbatin "Ni orang bener-bener buta ya kalau menyangkut masalah cewek". XD

Terus di chapter ini, ada adegan hujannya, soalnya di komiknya, katanya sih, kalau ada momen antara Conan atau Shinichi dengan Ran yang bikin Ai patah hati, biasanya ada adegan hujannya. Contohnya di Desperate Revival waktu Conan balik jadi Shinichi terus dia main drama jadi ksatria hitam dan Ran jadi putri, terus mereka pelukan, dan Ai melihatnya karena dia nyamar jadi Conan, saat itu hari sedang hujan. Jadi begitulah. XD

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Jangan Bilang Tidak<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 13 – Hadiah Terakhir**

Shinichi masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan merasa sangat bersemangat sambil mengira-ngira apa hadiah kedua Shiho untuknya. Dia melihat Shiho duduk di sofa sambil membaca majalah fashion saat dia masuk ke ruang tamu rumahnya. Dia segera menghampiri Shiho lalu duduk di sebelah Shiho dan mencium pipi Shiho. Shiho hanya tersenyum sekilas kepadanya lalu menyuruhnya mandi sebelum makan malam. Dia pun langsung menurutinya dan pergi ke kamarnya.

"_Kami jadi seperti suami-istri,"_ pikir Shinichi dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya saat dalam perjalanan ke kamarnya. _"Kalau begitu malam ini aku harus lebih agresif. Aku akan terus terang dan berkata dengan tegas pada Shiho bahwa aku ingin putus dengan Ran dan menjadikannya kekasihku, atau bahkan tunanganku. Dengan begitu casanova jelek itu tidak akan mengganggu kami lagi jika dia datang ke Jepang,"_ batin Shinichi saat dia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah Shinichi selesai mandi, dia memilih kemejanya yang paling bagus untuk dipakai karena Shiho memakai gaun selutut yang modelnya sederhana tapi kelihatan begitu cantik kalau Shiho yang mengenakannya. Setelah berpakaian, dia segera kembali ke ruang tamu dan Shiho kemudian mengajaknya ke ruang makan.

Mata Shinichi terbelalak karena terkejut sekaligus terpesona ketika melihat meja makannya yang biasanya sepi dan suram berubah menjadi meja makan yang romantis dengan lilin-lilin cantik sebagai penerangan.

"Inilah hadiah keduaku, candle light dinner untuk kita berdua," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum puas pada hasil karyanya.

Shinichi menatap wajah Shiho dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ingin rasanya dia mencium bibir Shiho saat itu juga karena dia begitu senang. Tapi karena dia sudah punya kesepakatan dengan Shiho, dia pun hanya memeluk Shiho dengan erat.

"Ini sungguh menakjubkan, Sayang. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu," ucap Shinichi.

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu. Ayo kita makan sebelum makanannya menjadi dingin," ucap Shiho sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Shinichi dengan tertawa kecil.

Shinichi pun mengerutkan keningnya pada Shiho tapi detik berikutnya dia kembali tersenyum. Dia menarik kursi untuk Shiho lalu dia menarik kursi untuk dirinya sendiri. Mereka pun mulai makan malam sambil mengobrol tentang berbagai hal seperti bola, politik, film dan kenangan mereka saat masih menjadi anak SD serta perjuangan mereka mengalahkan Organisasi Hitam.

Sementara itu, Heiji dan Sera sudah bersiap di rumah Profesor Agasa, menunggu pesan dari Shiho untuk melakukan tugas mereka.

"Makan malamnya sungguh nikmat, Sayang," ucap Shinichi setelah dia kenyang sehingga Shiho memutar bola matanya.

"Aku sudah tahu walau kau tidak bilang. Kau bahkan sampai habis tiga piring nasi," ucap Shiho.

"Memang apa salahnya kalau aku sampai habis tiga piring nasi? Bukannya itu berarti aku orang yang sehat?" tanya Shinichi sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, aku hanya khawatir kau akan seperti Profesor Agasa dan Kojima-kun," ucap Shiho.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mulai mengawasiku kalau kau memasak untukku setiap hari, karena kalau tidak, aku benar-benar akan seperti mereka," ucap Shinichi dengan senyum playboy di bibirnya sehingga Shiho menatapnya dengan geli.

"Wah, wah, Kudo-kun. Sepertinya kau akan menyaingi Rye kalau ada kontes rayuan gombal," ucap Shiho sambil nyengir sehingga Shinichi langsung cemberut.

"Sayang, kenapa kau harus menyebut-nyebut namanya di candle light dinner kita?" tanya Shinichi dengan kesal.

"Huh? Memang apa salahnya?" tanya Shiho dengan bingung. "Lagipula rayuanmu tadi benar-benar mengingatkanku padanya," lanjutnya.

"Terserah. Pokoknya aku tidak mau mendengar namanya saat kita sedang bersama," ucap Shinichi yang masih kesal.

"_Padahal dia selalu bilang kalau aku tidak peka, tapi dia sendiri sepertinya lebih parah dariku untuk urusan tidak peka,"_ gerutu Shinichi dalam hati.

"Ya sudah. Tidak usah cemberut begitu. Lagipula aku masih punya satu hadiah lagi untukmu," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum kemudian dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Shinichi dengan otak mesumnya segera berpikir tentang tempat tidur sehingga dia juga bangkit namun Shiho segera menyuruhnya duduk kembali.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut jadi kau tunggu di sini saja," ucap Shiho sehingga Shinichi duduk kembali dengan agak kecewa karena hadiah ketiga yang merupakan hadiah terakhir Shiho tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

"_Padahal kukira kami akan segera bersenang-senang,"_ pikir Shinichi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Shiho kembali dengan segelas minuman. Dia berdiri di samping Shinichi dan meletakkan gelas itu di hadapan Shinichi.

"Jus stroberi?" tanya Shinichi sambil menaikkan alisnya setelah dia mencium aroma yang keluar dari minuman yang ada di dalam gelas di hadapannya itu.

"Ini adalah hadiahku yang ketiga. Aku membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati jadi aku harap kau meminumnya sampai habis," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

Shinichi merasa ada yang aneh dengan senyuman Shiho dan ada yang aneh dengan minuman yang ada di depannya. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak terhadap minuman yang ada di depannya ini. Namun begitu dia mengingat tempat tidur dan betapa inginnya dia membawa Shiho ke sana saat ini juga, dia segera membuang rasa tidak enaknya itu dan meminum isi gelas itu sampai habis. Kemudian dia berdiri dan langsung merangkul Shiho.

"Sekarang, saatnya melakukan hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam kencan makan malam kita ini," ucap Shinichi sambil menyeringai. Namun belum sempat dia melangkah, tiba-tiba dia merasa pusing dan merasakan rasa kantuk yang hebat.

"Kudo-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shiho dengan khawatir sambil menopang tubuh Shinichi yang mulai sempoyongan.

"Kepalaku pusing," jawab Shinichi.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membawamu ke ruang tamu agar kau bisa istirahat di sofa," ucap Shiho.

Shiho dengan susah payah membawa Shinichi ke ruang tamu dan ketika dia berhasil membaringkan Shinichi di sofa, Shinichi langsung jatuh tertidur.

Shiho menghela nafas sambil menatap wajah Shinichi lalu dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tasnya yang ada di atas meja ruang tamu dan mengirim pesan pada Sera. Tak lama kemudian Sera dan Heiji sudah berdiri di ruang tamu Shinichi.

"Sekarang aku percayakan Kudo-kun pada kalian. Aku pergi dulu," ucap Shiho tapi Sera segera meraih tangan Shiho untuk menahannya.

"Shiho, bagaimana kalau Heiji-kun saja yang menemani Kudo-kun? Aku ingin menemanimu karena kau pasti kesepian kalau sendirian di rumah," ucap Sera.

"Iya, Sera benar, Shiho. Biarkanlah dia menemanimu," bujuk Heiji.

Shiho pun tersenyum pada mereka berdua.

"Aku tahu kalian khawatir padaku. Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula Hattori-kun tidak akan bisa menangani ini sendiri jadi kalian berdua di sini saja dan aku juga ingin menghirup udara segar jadi aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar," ucap Shiho sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sera. "Aku pergi," ucapnya sambil berbalik lalu melambaikan tangan.

"_Shiho,"_ pikir Heiji dan Sera sambil menatap punggung Shiho yang menjauh lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Apa kakakmu sudah sampai?" tanya Heiji setelah Shiho pergi.

"Dia akan meneleponku kalau sudah sampai. Dan sampai sekarang dia belum meneleponku jadi dia pasti belum sampai," jawab Sera.

"Aku benar-benar khawatir pada Shiho," ucap Heiji dengan cemas.

"Aku juga," ucap Sera dengan kecemasan yang sama.

Heiji mengajak Sera untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di seberang sofa yang ditiduri Shinichi kemudian dia menatap Shinichi sambil berpikir. Selain khawatir pada Shiho, dia pun juga mengkhawatirkan reaksi Shinichi karena dia tidak bisa menebak reaksi Shinichi saat Shinichi bangun nanti. Karena itu dia setengah bersyukur ketika Shiho menolak tawaran Sera tadi. Shiho memang benar bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menghadapi Shinichi sendirian sehingga dia sadar bahwa selain karena ingin sendiri, Shiho juga memikirkan dirinya, makanya Shiho menempatkan Sera bersamanya untuk menghadapi Shinichi. Hal ini membuatnya semakin menyayangi Shiho dan kalau dia harus bergantung pada seseorang, dia akan bergantung kepada Shiho.

Beberapa saat kemudian hujan mulai turun sehingga kedua detektif itu bertambah cemas. Sera terus memandangi ponselnya, berharap kakaknya segera menelepon. Mereka langsung terlonjak kaget begitu ponsel Sera berbunyi dan Sera segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Nii-san, kau harus mencari Shiho... Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya tapi Shiho sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang... Baiklah, segera hubungi aku kalau kau sudah bertemu dengan Shiho," ucap Sera di telepon lalu dia memutuskan hubungan telepon dengan kakaknya dan menghela nafas lega.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Heiji.

"Dia baru sampai di bandara dan dia akan segera mencari Shiho. Dia akan mengabari kita begitu dia menemukan Shiho," jawab Sera.

"Syukurlah," ucap Heiji dengan lega.

Tiba-tiba mereka menyadari bahwa Shinichi mulai terbangun sehingga mereka berdua segera menghampiri Shinichi.

Tak lama kemudian Shinichi membuka matanya dan memandang Heiji dan Sera dengan bingung.

"Hattori, Masumi-san, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Shinichi dengan heran.

Heiji dan Sera hanya saling berpandangan, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Saat mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka kembali ke Shinichi, mereka melihat Shinichi tidak lagi memandang mereka dan mata Shinichi membesar dan diselimuti kengerian. Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar teriakan histeris yang keluar dari mulut Shinichi.

XXX

Shiho duduk di bangku yang ada di tepi sungai yang membelah Kota Beika di tengah hujan. Entah sudah berapa lama dia duduk di situ. Yang jelas dia sudah duduk di sana sebelum hujan turun, menatap permukaan air sungai dengan pandangan kosong. Bajunya sudah benar-benar basah kuyup tapi sepertinya dia tidak menyadarinya. Bahkan dia pun kelihatannya tidak menyadari bahwa tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Dia hanya duduk di situ sambil menatap permukaan air sungai dengan pandangan kosong.

Tiba-tiba Shiho merasa ada seseorang berdiri di sampingnya. Dia merasa heran karena dia tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya sehingga dia segera menoleh sambil mendongak. Dia langsung bertemu pandang dengan Shuichi yang sama basah kuyupnya dengan dirinya. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa saat dan entah kenapa air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya tanpa bisa dia bendung. Dan seperti menyadari air matanya, walaupun tersamarkan oleh hujan yang turun dengan deras, Shuichi langsung duduk di sebelahnya dan memeluknya.

Shiho pun tidak kuasa menahan diri lagi dan menangis terisak-isak di dada Shuichi.

"Padahal aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Tapi kenapa hatiku terasa sakit? Rasanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk pisau. Hatiku sakit sekali. Sakit sekali," isak Shiho sambil meremas baju Shuichi.

Shuichi tidak menyahut dan hanya membelai rambut Shiho.

Shiho pun terus terisak di dada Shuichi di tengah hujan sampai dia merasa lega.

XXX

Heiji dan Sera berlari-lari kecil menuju bangunan apartemen mereka di tengah gerimis dan udara malam yang dingin karena hujan deras yang turun tadi. Mereka berdua baru saja kembali dari rumah Shinichi. Begitu sampai di lobi apartemen, mereka bergegas menuju lift untuk menuju apartemen mereka yang hangat. Sesampainya di depan kamar mereka masing-masing, Heiji menawari Sera minum teh dan Sera dengan senang hati menerimanya karena dia juga ingin membicarakan kejadian malam ini dengan Heiji. Sera segera masuk ke apartemennya untuk ganti baju lalu pergi ke apartemen Heiji.

"Kudo-kun benar-benar keterlaluan. Dia dengan seenaknya hanya menyalahkan Shiho padahal dia juga sama bersalahnya. Dia bahkan mengusir kita padahal kita hanya mencoba membantunya agar dia merasa lebih baik," omel Sera saat dia dan Heiji sudah duduk di ruang tengah apartemen Heiji untuk menikmati teh.

"Yah, dia hanya sedang syok," ucap Heiji sehingga Sera langsung menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Heiji-kun, kenapa kau masih mencoba membelanya?" seru Sera dengan kesal.

"Bukan begitu. Kau lihat sendiri kan tadi dia berteriak-teriak histeris, mungkin karena teringat pada apa yang sudah dilakukannya selama hampir dua bulan belakangan dalam pengaruh obat. Dan itu membuatku bertanya-tanya, sudah sejauh apa hubungannya dengan Shiho," ucap Heiji.

"Jadi menurutmu mereka sudah melakukan_nya_," ucap Sera.

"Yah, kalau melihat reaksi Kudo, kemungkinan besar begitu. Makanya Kudo sangat marah pada Shiho karena nantinya dia harus bertanggungjawab pada Shiho jika Shiho hamil padahal dia mencintai nee-chan dari kantor detektif," ucap Heiji.

"Itu masuk akal. Apalagi Shiho sendirian di rumah selama hampir tiga minggu karena Profesor Agasa pergi ke Amerika dan dia juga tidak mau kutemani. Mereka pasti berduaan setiap malam," ucap Sera lalu wajahnya memerah sebelum dia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jangan-jangan mereka melakukan_nya_ setiap malam, OMG!"

Mendengar hal itu, wajah Heiji pun ikut memerah.

"Oh, mereka berdua benar-benar dewasa dan liar," erang Heiji.

Lalu mereka berdua saling bertatapan dan entah kenapa wajah mereka berdua jadi tambah memanas sehingga mereka berdua langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari yang lain. Suasana di ruangan itu menjadi canggung sehingga mereka berdua berusaha mengendalikan diri dan mengusir imajinasi-imajinasi mesum tentang Shinichi dan Shiho dari kepala mereka.

Sera tiba-tiba tersentak sehingga Heiji kembali menatapnya.

"Jangan-jangan Shiho memang sudah hamil dan dia tahu itu, makanya dia bertingkah aneh belakangan ini," ucap Sera dengan ngeri.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, itu kelihatannya juga masuk akal," ucap Heiji sambil berpikir kemudian dia pun juga tersentak. "Oh, jangan-jangan dia sudah menceritakannya pada kakakmu kalau dia hamil, makanya kakakmu tadi menyuruh kita langsung pulang dan tidak mengijinkan kita menemui Shiho sampai besok pagi di telepon," ucapnya.

"Iya, kau benar juga," ucap Sera.

"Pokoknya besok pagi, kita harus menginterogasi Shiho dan kalau memang benar dia hamil oleh Kudo, kita akan menuntut Kudo untuk bertanggungjawab," ucap Heiji.

"Ya, aku setuju," ucap Sera sambil mengangguk.

"Karena malam sudah larut, lebih baik kita tidur sekarang," ucap Heiji dan detik berikutnya wajahnya dan wajah Sera kembali memerah. "T-tentu saja maksudku kita tidur di apartemen kita masing-masing," lanjutnya dengan gugup.

"I-iya. Aku tahu kok," ucap Sera dengan gugup juga lalu dia bangkit untuk berdiri. "Selamat malam," ucapnya dan dia hampir seperti berlari ketika dia bergegas meninggalkan apartemen Heiji dan kembali ke apartemennya.

"Mereka berdua itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Mereka bahkan berhasil membuatku dan Sera menjadi canggung tanpa sebab hanya gara-gara membicarakan keliaran mereka," gerutu Heiji sambil membereskan cangkir tehnya dan Sera.

Setelah Heiji selesai mencuci piring, dia ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi. Lalu setelah itu dia pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

**Bersambung...**


	14. Salah Paham

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Waktunya balas komen!

ohjack-san : Gpp. Emang harus nangis, biar lega. He he he.

Aiwha-san : Pengin tahu reaksi Shinichi. Lihat saja di chapter ini. *LOL*

moist fla : Yah, namanya juga syok. Sepertinya Sera udah mau nabokin tuh, tapi berhubung ada Heiji, ya nggak jadi kayaknya. He he he.

kudo kun ran : Bukan begitu. Aku cuma pengin tahu aja kok penname-mu apa. Kalau konflik besarnya bukan itu, tapi yang ada di chapter ini. XD

Kongming-san : Nggak tahu ya apa maksudnya serigala. Namanya juga penulis cerita misteri, ngasih wawancara pun harus penuh misteri. Emang kura-kura ninja nongkrong di pinggir sungai? Bukannya di dalam selokan? XD. Kalau tebakan Heiji dan Sera salah, konsekuensinya ada di chapter depan. Kemungkinan ada hubungannya dengan mata setan dan ide obat baru.

Grey-san : Jangan khawatir! Aku paling nggak hobi bikin fic yang berakhir dengan Ai atau Shiho yang sedih dan aku cukup konsisten dengan pairing yang kutentukan di awal cerita. XD

tina nha san : Wah, gawat kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau ending-nya DC nanti ShihoxAkai? He he he.

Witthecha Valery : Yah, harap maklum. Dia lagi syok. XD

airin-san : Shinichi teriak-teriak karena syok. Itu reaksi yang normal kok. He he he.

Atin : Iya deh, bukan salah pembaca. He he he. Heiji sama Sera itu emang parah kok. Maklum, mereka itu sangat naif jadi mereka nggak sadar kalau mereka sendiri yang mesum. Hi hi hi.

Nachie-chan : Nggak papa. Kalau sel telur nggak ketemu sama sperma ya nggak bisa hamil. Jadi kesimpulannya Shiho... (dijawab sendiri yah! XD). Jangan terlalu dipikirkan adegan sensornya, tapi kalau ingin penjelasan, bisa dibaca di curcol penulis di chapter 12. Kalau tentang Shiho yang selalu menderita di DC, sebenarnya aku paling nggak terima kalau endingnya nanti Shiho mati atau tetep jadi Ai Haibara (dan yang paling buruk dipasangin sama Mitsuhiko, ugh). Kalau tentang pasangannya Shiho, aku pengin dia jadian sama salah satu dari bodyguard-nya, Shinichi boleh, Akai boleh, soalnya mereka berdua yang paling berhak dan mereka berdua sama-sama tahu siapa Shiho yang sebenarnya.

Misyel : Wah, berat tuh untuk menyadarkan orang seperti Shinichi atas kesalahannya. He he he. Soalnya di fic-fic yang aku baca, selalu Ai yang mengaku bersalah karena Shinichi menjadi Conan, terus Conan dengan sok cool-nya ngomong kalau itu bukan salah Ai. Aku belum pernah lihat yang Conan bilang "Aku juga salah kok. Seandainya aku nggak membuntuti Gin waktu itu, pasti aku nggak bakal jadi Conan. Kalau aku nggak gagal menyelamatkan kakakmu, pasti kau nggak perlu minum APTX4869 dan menjadi Ai Haibara". Atau yang lebih ekstrim, "kalau dari dulu polisi nggak bodoh, pasti kau dan kakakmu tidak perlu tumbuh menjadi anggota organisasi kriminal macam BO." Makanya, menyadarkan Shinichi akan kesalahannya hampir tidak mungkin. XD

Waktunya curcol!

Setelah menangis ria di chapter kemarin, Shiho pun sudah mengambil keputusan di chapter ini. Kira-kira apa ya keputusannya? Terus bakal ada Shinichi yang salah paham dan flashback Shiho saat hari kelulusan SMA-nya bersama Shuichi. Bisa dibilang, chapter ini sebagian besar berisi tentang Shuichi dan Shiho.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Jangan Bilang Tidak<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 14 – Salah Paham**

"Sherry, kita sudah sampai," ucap Shuichi untuk membangunkan Shiho yang tertidur di bahunya.

Shuichi menggendong Shiho di punggungnya dari tepi sungai sampai rumah Profesor Agasa karena Shiho tertidur setelah menangis selama hampir tiga jam.

Shiho pun mulai terbangun dan tak lama kemudian dia sudah turun dari punggung Shuichi. Shuichi memberikan tas Shiho yang dipegangnya agar Shiho bisa mengambil kunci rumah sementara dia mengambil tas ranselnya yang dia taruh di bagian halaman rumah Profesor Agasa yang remang-remang sebelum mencari Shiho.

"Rye, mandilah dulu. Nanti kau masuk angin. Kau basah kuyup," ucap Shiho dengan suara lelah sesampainya di dalam rumah.

"Kau ini! Justru kau yang harus mandi dulu," ucap Shuichi dengan agak kesal karena Shiho selalu saja mengkhawatirkan orang lain sebelum dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Jadi kau bisa mandi duluan," ucap Shiho sehingga Shuichi menghela nafas lalu dia menatap Shiho dengan tajam.

"Sherry, kalau kau terus memaksaku mandi duluan, aku akan memaksamu mandi bersamaku," ucap Shuichi.

Shiho terdiam dan menatap Shuichi selama beberapa saat.

"Aku akan mandi duluan," gumam Shiho lalu dia melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Setelah Shuichi mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup, dia menutupi wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya dan mulai tertawa.

"_Kenapa dia bisa begitu lucu?"_ pikir Shuichi.

XXX

Shiho sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil melamun ketika tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia pun menoleh dan melihat Shuichi menutup pintu kamarnya lalu menghampiri tempat tidurnya.

"Ada apa, Rye?" tanya Shiho.

Shuichi tidak menjawab dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tubuh Shiho sehingga Shiho langsung berusaha mendorongnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Shiho dengan kesal saat dia berhasil mendorong Shuichi dari atas tubuhnya sehingga Shuichi berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Apa? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau masuk angin," jawab Shuichi lalu dia menarik Shiho ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja jadi tidak usah repot-repot," ucap Shiho sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Sherry, aku pernah menjadi penguntitmu selama beberapa bulan. Aku tahu kau selalu kena masuk angin setelah kehujanan. Karena itu jangan membantahku. Aku akan menghangatkanmu agar kau tidak masuk angin," ucap Shuichi sehingga Shiho akhirnya berhenti meronta.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua berdiam diri dan Shiho pun mulai merasa nyaman dalam pelukan Shuichi. Rasa lelahnya karena menangis dan kehujanan tadi pun mulai berkurang. Dia pun mulai kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasanya.

"Sherry, apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya Shuichi, memecah keheningan di kamar itu.

"Belum, kenapa?" jawab Shiho sambil balik bertanya.

"Tidak ada yang penting. Aku hanya sedang bertanya-tanya apakah kau merasa _horny_ sekarang," jawab Shuichi sambil menyeringai.

Shiho pun langsung mendongak untuk menatap Shuichi sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Rye, apa kau ingin mati sekarang?" tanya Shiho dengan tajam sehingga Shuichi tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengambil keuntungan darimu. Kau tahu kan, biasanya di film-film, kalau seorang laki-laki dan wanita hujan-hujanan bersama, mereka akan menjadi sangat _horny_ sehingga mereka akan bercinta tanpa pikir panjang, lalu si wanita akan hamil sehingga mereka terpaksa menikah," jawab Shuichi.

"Wah, sayang sekali kalau begitu, karena aku tidak sebodoh wanita di film-film itu dan aku tidak akan hamil dalam semalam," komentar Shiho sinis.

"Yah, kau memang tidak bodoh, tapi aku bisa menembak dengan jitu target yang berjarak 700 yards dariku, jadi kenapa kau pikir aku tidak bisa membuatmu hamil dalam semalam?" tanya Shuichi dengan nada seduktif sambil menyeringai.

Jantung Shiho seolah berhenti berdetak dan wajahnya langsung memanas begitu mendengar ucapan Shuichi barusan. Shuichi yang menyadari semburat merah di pipi Shiho langsung tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Oh, akhirnya, _dirty talk_-ku ada yang berhasil juga. Sepertinya kau memang sedang _horny_ sekarang, jadi apa kau mau bercinta denganku, Sherry?" tanya Shuichi sambil nyengir lebar.

"Dalam mimpimu," seru Shiho dengan kesal dan wajah masih memerah.

"Oh, ayolah, aku akan membuktikan padamu kalau aku bisa membuatmu hamil dalam semalam," ucap Shuichi masih dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Dasar sakit jiwa," gerutu Shiho sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Shuichi tapi Shuichi malah mempererat pelukannya sehingga Shiho kembali membenamkan wajahnya yang entah kenapa masih merona di dada Shuichi dengan kesal dan berusaha tidak mempedulikan Shuichi.

Melihat tingkah Shiho, Shuichi pun tidak bisa menahan tawa.

"_Dia benar-benar lucu. Dia selalu bisa membuatku tertawa,"_ pikir Shuichi.

Shuichi sangat menikmati bagaimana tubuh Shiho yang lembut dan hangat menekan tubuhnya. Dia juga sudah merasa puas Shiho berada dalam dekapannya, meskipun hanya malam ini.

XXX

Shinichi duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan wajah putus asa. Dia sudah mencoba untuk tidur tapi dia tidak bisa padahal dia sangat membutuhkannya setelah histerianya tadi.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan semua itu hanya karena obat bodoh buatan wanita bodoh itu?" gumam Shinichi dengan marah.

"Aku bahkan langsung melupakan Ran gara-gara obat bodoh itu padahal aku sangat yakin kalau aku sangat mencintai Ran dan tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubah perasaanku itu," omel Shinichi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Wanita itu benar-benar setan," seru Shinichi.

"_Apa benar kau berpikir begitu?"_ tanya suara lain di kepalanya.

"Tentu saja, memangnya menurutmu dia apa kalau bukan setan?" seru Shinichi dengan marah.

"_Haah, kau ini, selalu tidak jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri kalau menyangkut Shiho,"_ ucap suara itu lagi.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak jujur? Ini adalah perasaanku yang paling jujur. Aku benci padanya karena dia selalu mengacaukan hidupku," seru Shinichi.

Kalau ada yang menyaksikan adegan ini, mereka pasti mengira Shinichi sudah gila karena dia bicara sendiri. Untunglah, malam sudah sangat larut dan Shinichi hanya sendirian di kamarnya sehingga tidak ada saksi mata yang menyaksikan adegan ini.

"_Oh ya? Tapi bukankah kau sedang merindukannya sekarang?"_ tanya suara itu lagi dengan sinis.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Bagaimana mungkin aku merindukannya?" seru Shinichi hampir berteriak.

"_Yah, aku ada di dalam kepalamu, jadi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau kau ingin mendekapnya di tempat tidur seperti malam-malam sebelumnya,"_ ucap suara itu dengan nada bosan.

"Aargh! Hentikan! Pergi kau dari kepalaku!" teriak Shinichi dengan frustasi.

"_Dasar payah,"_ ucap suara itu.

"Apa kau bilang?" seru Shinichi dengan marah tapi kemudian dia tersentak.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Aku bertingkah seperti orang gila," erang Shinichi setelah dia sadar kalau dari tadi dia berbicara sendiri.

"_Oh, ini buruk. Kalau seperti ini terus aku bisa gila. Aku harus menemui Shiho. Dia harus bertanggungjawab. Aku harus menumpahkan kemarahanku padanya. Mungkin dengan begitu aku akan merasa lega,"_ pikir Shinichi, dan dengan itu, dia pun kembali ke kebiasaannya menyelinap ke kamar Shiho pada malam hari. Sayangnya, dia memilih waktu yang tidak tepat untuk berkunjung.

Baru kali ini Shinichi merasa begitu marah. Bahkan kemarahannya kali ini jauh lebih besar daripada kemarahannya pada Gin dulu. Kalau dulu dia begitu marah pada Gin karena perbuatan jahat Gin padanya dan orang lain sehingga dia ingin Gin membusuk di penjara untuk selama-lamanya, sekarang dia begitu marah pada kedua orang yang sedang terlelap di tempat tidur Shiho sehingga dia ingin mereka berdua membusuk di neraka untuk selama-lamanya, terutama laki-laki yang sedang mendekap Shiho itu. Dengan 10% akal sehatnya yang masih tersisa, dia berhasil menahan dirinya untuk tidak menendang kepala laki-laki yang sedang tertidur itu dan segera pergi dari kamar Shiho.

Sementara itu, sebagai agen FBI yang terlatih, Shuichi bisa merasakan kehadiran orang lain di kamar Shiho. Namun dia tidak ambil pusing karena dia merasa begitu nyaman tidur dengan Shiho dalam pelukannya. Lagipula kehadiran orang lain itu tidak begitu lama sehingga dia mulai berpikir kalau dia hanya membayangkannya saja dan kembali tertidur.

XXX

Keesokan paginya, Shiho bangun lebih dulu dan melihat Shuichi masih tidur sehingga dia tidak beranjak bangun dan malah memandangi wajah Shuichi.

"_Dia kelihatan tampan kalau sedang tidur, padahal kalau sedang bangun, dia sangat menyebalkan. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa kakakku dan Jodie-sensei bisa tergila-gila pada orang ini. Apa mungkin mereka jatuh cinta padanya saat dia sedang tidur?"_ pikir Shiho. Lalu dia tersenyum sendiri. _"Apa sih yang sedang kupikirkan? Padahal aku juga suka padanya,"_ pikirnya lagi.

Lalu pikiran Shiho melayang ke kenangannya dua tahun lalu, saat hari kelulusan SMA-nya. Shuichi tiba-tiba meneleponnya dan berkata bahwa dia sudah menunggu di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Shiho pun bergegas menuju gerbang sekolahnya karena Shuichi yang bosan bisa sangat mengganggu. Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, Shuichi tanpa basa-basi langsung menariknya untuk ikut bersamanya.

Shuichi mengajaknya ke Tropical Land untuk merayakan kelulusannya dan dia sangat menikmatinya. Dia masih ingat wajah nelangsa para pemilik wahana menembak karena Shuichi berhasil membidik semua targetnya. Lalu Shuichi memberikan semua boneka hasil jarahannya itu kepadanya sebagai hadiah kelulusannya sehingga dia langsung sweatdrop. Mereka bahkan sampai menyewa jasa pindahan untuk membawa pulang semua boneka itu. Shiho hanya mengambil tiga boneka yaitu boneka panda, bebek dan ikan hiu, lalu memberikan masing-masing satu untuk Detektif Cilik dan yang lainnya dia bawa ke panti asuhan untuk disumbangkan. Sampai sekarang ketiga boneka itu masih terpajang dengan baik di atas lemari bajunya bersama boneka sapi yang dimenangkan Shinichi saat mereka berdua pergi ke festival musim panas setahun yang lalu dan boneka monyet oleh-oleh Heiji dari Osaka saat Heiji pulang kampung di liburan semester yang lalu.

Memori Shiho terhadap hari itu pun terus berjalan sampai malam harinya. Setelah makan malam, tanpa disadarinya, Shuichi membawanya ke bagian Tropical Land yang lumayan sepi dengan penerangan yang remang-remang. Shuichi memojokkannya ke dinding lalu membelai rambut dan pipinya. Dia benar-benar deg-degan waktu itu dan wajahnya terasa sangat panas. Apalagi saat Shuichi semakin menekan tubuhnya ke dinding dan salah satu lengan Shuichi melingkar di pinggangnya. Dia bahkan tidak berani menatap mata Shuichi sehingga Shuichi kemudian mengangkat dagunya sehingga matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Shuichi, dan dengan bodohnya dia tersentak karena terkejut melihat mata Shuichi yang biasanya sangat dingin itu terlihat begitu hangat. Shuichi pun langsung tersenyum geli sehingga Shiho langsung mengomeli dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Setelah bertatapan selama beberapa saat, akhirnya momen yang paling mendebarkan itu tiba juga. Shuichi dengan perlahan-lahan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Shiho dan tidak butuh waktu lama sampai bibir mereka bertemu dalam suatu ciuman. Pada beberapa detik pertama, dia sangat menikmatinya, namun entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba dia teringat pada kakaknya dan fakta bahwa laki-laki yang sedang berciuman dengannya ini adalah laki-laki yang dicintai oleh kakaknya. Perasaannya menjadi kacau dan dia mulai menangis. Shuichi yang merasakan rasa asin di mulutnya segera mengakhiri ciumannya dan menatapnya dengan khawatir. Dan sekarang dia sadar bahwa selain rasa khawatir dan rasa bersalah, ada rasa terluka di mata Shuichi. Setelah menatapnya sejenak, Shuichi pun memeluknya dan membisikkan kata maaf berkali-kali di telinganya sampai dia berhenti menangis dan tenang kembali. Dan setelah kejadian itu, mereka berdua tidak pernah menyinggung-nyinggung masalah itu lagi.

"_Sepertinya aku memang benar-benar jahat padanya, terutama waktu itu. Dia pasti berpikir kalau aku belum bisa memaafkannya, padahal aku sudah memaafkannya dengan sepenuh hatiku. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku saat itu. Sepertinya aku ini memang hanya wanita biasa seperti yang lain, huh?"_ pikir Shiho kemudian dia tersenyum kecil._ "Dan sekarang aku mencoba bersandiwara menjadi wanita luar biasa yang berhati seluas samudera. Betapa bodohnya diriku ini?"_ pikirnya sambil tetap memandangi wajah Shuichi.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan bagian mana yang kau suka?" tanya Shuichi tiba-tiba untuk mengagetkan Shiho sambil menyeringai dengan mata masih terpejam.

Shiho sedikit terkejut tapi dia dengan cepat mengendalikan dirinya dan tersenyum.

"Hmm, aku suka pipimu yang merona ketika kau sadar bahwa aku sedang memandangimu," jawab Shiho sehingga Shuichi langsung membuka matanya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Shiho pun langsung tertawa.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda. Masa' kau tidak bisa merasakan pipimu sendiri?" ucap Shiho.

Shuichi langsung menatap Shiho dengan tajam tapi tak lama kemudian seringaian kembali ke wajahnya. Dia mengubah posisinya sehingga Shiho ada di bawahnya lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shiho.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau tidak bisa menemukannya, aku dengan senang hati akan membantumu menemukannya," ucap Shuichi dengan nada seduktif sehingga Shiho menampilkan senyum palsunya yang paling manis.

"Terima kasih, Rye. Tapi tidak usah repot-repot karena aku sudah menentukan pilihanku," ucap Shiho.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu apa kau bersedia mengatakan pilihanmu itu kepadaku?" tanya Shuichi.

"Baiklah, coba kita lihat, hmm, bagaimana dengan bibirmu yang seksi itu?" jawab Shiho sambil nyengir dan cengirannya semakin lebar ketika dia melihat Shuichi membeku di tempat dengan mata membesar, menatapnya dengan ngeri sekaligus cemas.

Lalu Shuichi pun sadar dari rasa terkejutnya dan mulai memeriksa kening Shiho karena dia pikir Shiho benar-benar terkena demam karena kehujanan kemarin. Ketika dia menemukan bahwa Shiho tidak demam, dia mulai memeriksa kepala Shiho untuk mencari luka memar karena siapa tahu kepala Shiho terbentur sesuatu kemarin malam. Shiho memandang tingkah Shuichi dengan geli dan mencoba menghentikan Shuichi.

"Rye, hentikan, kau membuat rambutku berantakan," ucap Shiho sambil berusaha menghalau tangan Shuichi dari kepalanya namun Shuichi tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap mengobrak-abrik rambutnya.

Shiho pun merasa tidak sabar sehingga dengan gerakan secepat kilat, dia mendorong Shuichi dan mengubah posisi mereka sehingga dia berada di atas lalu dia mencium bibir Shuichi.

Lagi-lagi Shuichi membeku di tempat, kali ini dengan mulut agak menganga sehingga Shiho bisa dengan mudah memasuki mulut Shuichi dan mencicipinya. Tak lama kemudian, Shuichi pun mulai membalas ciuman Shiho sehingga Shiho tersenyum.

Setelah merasa cukup, Shiho mengakhiri ciumannya kemudian dia menatap wajah Shuichi yang kelihatan linglung sambil tersenyum.

Melihat Shiho memandanginya seperti itu, Shuichi pun merasa dia harus mengatakan sesuatu, tapi karena pikirannya masih berkabut, dia hanya bisa mengatakan apa yang benar-benar dirasakannya.

"Itu sangat... menakjubkan," ucap Shuichi masih dengan wajah linglungnya sehingga Shiho tertawa kecil.

"Yah, melihatmu seperti ini, aku rasa itu benar," ucap Shiho kemudian dia kembali tersenyum lembut pada Shuichi. "Maafkan aku, Rye. Maaf karena aku sudah mengacaukan ciuman pertama kita dua tahun yang lalu dengan air mata bodohku," lanjutnya.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf," ucap Shuichi.

"Tidak, aku harus minta maaf, karena setelah kejadian itu, kau pasti tidak percaya diri lagi untuk mencium seorang wanita karena kau pikir ciumanmu begitu buruk sehingga aku sampai menangis. Yah, setidaknya sekarang kau bisa lega karena akhirnya kau tahu bahwa ciumanmu tidak buruk," ucap Shiho sambil nyengir.

Shuichi pun tertawa kecil mendengarnya kemudian dia menyeringai.

"Tidak buruk, huh?" ucap Shuichi sambil mengubah posisi mereka sehingga dia kembali berada di atas. "Mari kita lihat apa kau masih bisa bilang kalau ciumanku tidak buruk," ucapnya, dan dengan itu, dia langsung mencium bibir Shiho tanpa ampun.

Setelah merasa cukup, Shuichi dan Shiho pun memutuskan untuk berhenti dan mereka berdua kembali berbaring di tempat tidur dengan bibir merah dan agak bengkak. Lalu Shuichi kembali menarik Shiho ke dalam pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Shiho.

"Hei Rye, kalau aku menjadi milikmu, aku ingin menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya," ucap Shiho sehingga Shuichi mengangkat wajahnya dari rambut Shiho dengan perasaan agak kesal.

"Sherry, kenapa kau suka sekali merusak kesenanganku? Setidaknya berpura-puralah menjadi milikku sampai jam 10 pagi," ucap Shuichi dengan nada mengeluh sehingga Shiho tertawa kecil.

Shiho kemudian mendongak untuk menatap wajah Shuichi kemudian dia menggerakkan tangannya untuk memegang pipi Shuichi.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, karena itu aku tidak ingin memberimu harapan palsu. Aku memang menyukaimu, Rye. Dan rasa sukaku ini bisa berubah menjadi pohon cinta kapan saja.

"Tapi tadi malam aku menyadari bahwa pohon cinta lain yang sudah kusingkirkan tiga tahun lalu kembali tumbuh di hatiku. Dan itu juga membuatku sadar bahwa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan. Tiga tahun lalu, aku menyingkirkan pohon cinta itu, tapi aku tidak menyingkirkan akarnya. Akar pohon cinta itu menghalangi pohon cinta untukmu tumbuh dengan baik. Dan ketika akar pohon cinta itu terkena air dan pupuk selama hampir dua bulan belakangan ini, pohon cinta itu pun kembali tumbuh.

"Karena itu, sekarang, aku ingin memastikan apakah aku harus mempertahankan pohon cinta yang keras kepala itu atau tidak. Jika sang pemilik pohon cinta itu ingin mempertahankannya, aku akan mempertahankannya, kalau tidak, aku akan membabat habis pohon cinta itu dan memastikan kalau pohon cinta itu tidak akan pernah tumbuh lagi, lalu aku akan menanam pohon cinta yang baru, pohon cinta yang sudah pasti untukmu. Dan aku sadar bahwa aku sangat egois dan kejam padamu ketika memutuskan ini. Oleh karena itu, kau boleh pergi dari sisiku dan menemukan wanita lain kapan saja kau mau meskipun aku sedang menanam pohon cinta untukmu," ucap Shiho.

"Yah, sejujurnya aku lebih suka berharap si pemilik pohon cinta itu tidak menginginkan pohon cinta darimu daripada mencari wanita lain jadi aku akan tetap berada di sisimu apapun yang akan terjadi nanti. Dan menurutku, kau sudah memutuskan dengan benar karena kau mulai mempertimbangkan faktor dirimu saat membuat keputusan tentang dirimu. Itulah yang paling kuinginkan darimu sejak dulu, pikirkanlah dirimu sebelum kau memikirkan orang lain," ucap Shuichi sehingga Shiho tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Terima kasih, Rye, karena kau selalu ada untukku dan mendukungku," ucap Shiho.

"Tidak perlu. Kau bisa menciumku lagi nanti sebagai tanda terima kasih," ucap Shuichi sambil nyengir sehingga Shiho memutar bola matanya.

"Aku lapar sekali. Apa kau tidak merasa lapar?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku juga lapar, walaupun kelaparanku terhadap ciumanmu lebih parah daripada kelaparanku terhadap makanan," jawab Shuichi sambil nyengir sehingga Shiho meninju bahu Shuichi dengan main-main.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuat sarapan sekarang," ucap Shiho sambil melepaskan diri dari dekapan Shuichi dan bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Dan aku akan membuat sup," ucap Shuichi yang ikut bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Kau bisa membuat sup sekarang? Sup apa?" tanya Shiho tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya.

"Macam-macam, tergantung bahan makanan apa yang ada dalam kulkasmu," jawab Shuichi dan mereka berdua berjalan ke dapur sambil membicarakan masakan.

**Bersambung...**


	15. Semakin Salah Paham

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Waktunya balas komen!

Airin-san : Itu karena Shiho memang cepat belajar dari suatu kejadian. Makanya aku suka sekali sama kepribadiannya. XD

Kongming-san : Kalau mata setan yang itu mah cuma simbol. Kalau mata setan yang ini bener-bener bisa bikin orang-orang yang tinggal di dunia DC merinding. He he he. Yah, maksud Shuichi kan, dia orangnya selalu 'tepat sasaran'. Wah, iya juga ya, mungkin Shuichi memang bikin sup**mi. Kalau di kulkas adanya sawi jadi sup**mi plus sawi, kalau wortel sup**mi plus wortel. Hmm, dia benar-benar penipu.

Misyel-san : Pisah, tapi cuma sebentar kok. Soalnya yang namanya perasaan itu, nggak bisa diingkari terus. XD

Atin-san : Lho kenapa? Shinichi kan juga pacaran sama Ran, jadi sah-sah aja dong kalau Shiho melirik laki-laki lain. He he he. Roger that buat FB-nya. *bisik-bisik* Emang ada masalah apa sih? Kalau tentang pohon cinta, yah, berharap saja Shinichi tidak menolak ketika Shiho menyatakan cinta. XD

Aiwha-san : Memang. Tapi setelah Shiho menyadari perasaannya pada Shinichi, dia akan sesantai itu pada Shinichi jika waktunya tiba. XD

Jessica-san : Wah, kalau HP-ku masih payah. Buka FFn aja susah. Kalau rating, tentu saja itu tergantung imajinasi pembaca. He he he.

moist fla : Ya, bolehlah, kalau Shuichi-nya mau. XD

Waktunya curcol!

Tidak banyak yang bisa dikatakan. Karena konflik utama yang direncanakan penulis sudah terjadi, maka cerita ini mungkin akan berakhir dalam dua chapter ke depan. Kalau menurut pembaca, siapakah yang akan menyatakan cinta duluan? Shinichi atau Shiho?

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jangan Bilang Tidak<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 15 – Semakin Salah Paham**

"Rye, siapa tamu...," belum selesai Shiho bicara, ucapannya sudah dipotong oleh dua suara lain.

"Shiho, mengakulah sekarang juga! Apa kau hamil?" seru Heiji dan Sera bersamaan.

Shiho yang baru saja akan meletakkan piring berisi telur goreng ke meja langsung menatap Heiji dan Sera dengan terkejut dan bingung sambil masih memegang piring berisi telur goreng itu. Lalu Shiho mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shuichi sambil menyipitkan matanya tapi Shuichi hanya mengangkat bahu, tanda bahwa dia tidak tahu apa-apa, sehingga Shiho kembali menatap Heiji dan Sera dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

XXX

"Darimana kalian berdua mendapat ide konyol seperti itu? Otak kalian benar-benar kotor," ucap Shiho setelah Heiji dan Sera menceritakan deduksi ngawur mereka tadi malam sambil sarapan.

"Hei, kami tidak seperti itu," seru Heiji.

"Iya benar," sahut Sera. "Lagipula reaksi Kudo-kun benar-benar mengerikan. Dia juga bilang dia benci padamu dan dia langsung marah pada kami begitu kami membelamu. Selain itu, kau kemarin dulu juga menolak tawaranku untuk menemanimu di rumah padahal kau hanya sendirian di rumah, jadi tentu saja aku langsung berpikir ke situ," lanjutnya.

Shiho sudah akan menyahut tapi Shuichi sudah membuka mulutnya duluan.

"Hoo, begitu ya? Dia payah sekali. Dia bahkan tidak bisa membuatmu hamil dalam tiga minggu," komentar Shuichi sambil menyeringai sehingga Shiho langsung memandangnya dengan tajam sementara Heiji dan Sera sweatdrop.

"Tutup mulutmu," ucap Shiho tajam kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Heiji dan Sera. "Guys, aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun dengan Kudo-kun. Kami hanya tidur bersama, tidak ada yang terjadi. Kenapa kalian tidak bisa percaya padaku?" ucapnya.

"Iya, iya, maaf," ucap Heiji.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Kudo-kun begitu marah kemarin malam? Dan kenapa kau tidak seperti biasanya akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Sera.

"Kalau tentang Kudo-kun, mungkin dia sangat mencintai Ran-san, makanya dia begitu marah karena aku sudah membuatnya mengkhianati Ran-san. Kalau tentang aku, itu karena aku sedang bingung dengan perasaanku dan akhirnya kemarin malam aku menyadari perasaanku sehingga aku patah hati karena aku harus mengembalikan Kudo-kun ke pemiliknya," jawab Shiho.

Heiji dan Sera langsung merasa tidak enak mendengar ucapan Shiho.

"Shiho, ini semua salahku. Kalau saja aku tidak memberimu saran ngawur waktu itu...," ucap Sera dengan nada menggantung.

"Aku juga bersalah. Aku terlalu kasihan pada Kudo sehingga aku tidak menyadari akibatnya, tolong maafkan aku," ucap Heiji dengan nada bersalah.

Shiho pun tersenyum melihat mereka sementara Shuichi hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Aku tidak pernah menyalahkan kalian. Lagipula sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja," ucap Shiho.

Heiji dan Sera hanya tersenyum kecil dengan terpaksa sehingga Shiho mulai berpikir untuk menciptakan obat yang bisa membuat kedua sahabatnya ini percaya pada kata-katanya.

"Oh ya, hari ini aku ingin sekali pergi main karena ini hari pertama liburan semester dan besok sepertinya kita akan mulai sibuk dengan persiapan pernikahan. Apa kalian mau pergi bersamaku?" tanya Shiho.

"Tentu saja. Kau mau ke mana?" sambar Sera sambil balik bertanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main ke Tokyo Bay Sea World? Hari ini sepertinya akan cerah," jawab Shiho.

"Oke," sahut ketiga orang yang lain.

Sesudah membuat bekal untuk piknik, mereka berempat pun berangkat menggunakan mobil Shiho tanpa menyadari bahwa tetangga sebelah rumah Shiho sedang terbaring di tempat tidurnya seperti mayat hidup karena patah hati, meskipun dia tidak akan mau mengakuinya.

XXX

Malamnya, Heiji, Sera dan Shuichi pun menginap di rumah Profesor Agasa untuk menemani Shiho. Sera pun tidur bersama Shiho dan sebelum tidur mereka mengobrol sambil berbaring di tempat tidur. Shiho pun menceritakan pembicaraannya dengan Shuichi pada Sera dan dia juga menceritakan keinginannya untuk menyatakan cinta pada Shinichi.

"Apa kau memang harus melakukannya?" tanya Sera.

"Ya, aku harus melakukannya," jawab Shiho.

"Tapi kalau dia menerima cintamu, berarti kau akan bersamanya kan? Haah, aku kesal sekali padamu sekarang. Kenapa kau tidak bisa mencintai kakakku?" ucap Sera dengan nada mengeluh.

"Yah, tapi aku tidak berharap banyak kok. Aku tahu dengan baik bahwa dia sangat mencintai Ran-san dan perjuangan mereka untuk kembali bersama," ucap Shiho.

"Maksudmu perjuanganmu agar mereka bisa kembali bersama kan?" tanya Sera dengan sinis. "Shiho, kau harus berhenti mengklaim hasil pekerjaanmu sebagai hasil pekerjaan orang lain. Kau yang membantu Kudo-kun menghancurkan Organisasi Hitam, kau yang membuat penawar agar Kudo-kun bisa kembali ke wujudnya semula dan kau juga yang berusaha keras mendamaikan mereka ketika Mouri-san marah pada Kudo-kun yang sudah membohonginya. Kalau mereka bisa bersama, itu semua karenamu, bukan karena kekuatan cinta mereka atau hal-hal bodoh semacam itu," lanjutnya dengan agak kesal.

Shiho pun tertawa kecil.

"Mana ada orang yang mengklaim hasil pekerjaannya sendiri sebagai hasil pekerjaan orang lain. Adanya orang yang mengklaim hasil pekerjaan orang lain sebagai hasil pekerjaannya sendiri. Kau ini aneh-aneh saja," ucap Shiho.

"Yang aneh itu bukan aku tapi kau, tahu!" ucap Sera sambil mencubit pipi Shiho dengan gemas.

"Aduh, sakit tahu!" ucap Shiho sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Makanya berhentilah jadi wanita aneh," ucap Sera.

"Baiklah, aku akan berhenti jadi wanita aneh, asal kau juga berhenti menjadi wanita dada rata, bagaimana?" ucap Shiho sambil nyengir.

"Shiho, kau ini!" ucap Sera dengan kesal dan berniat mencubit pipi Shiho lagi tapi Shiho segera melindungi pipinya dengan tangannya.

"Maaf, maaf, aku kan cuma bercanda. Kita damai, oke?" ucap Shiho.

"Huft, baiklah," ucap Sera masih dengan kesal. "Lalu bagaimana caranya kau akan menyatakan cinta pada Kudo-kun?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah, tapi aku yakin kesempatan itu akan datang dan saat itu aku akan menemukan cara yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Sekarang yang paling penting adalah aku harus minta maaf padanya," jawab Shiho.

"Menurutku kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Dia sendiri yang meminum obat buatanmu dengan seenaknya dan dialah yang terus mendekatimu, meskipun dalam pengaruh obat," ucap Sera.

"Yah, meskipun begitu, aku juga bersalah karena aku yang membuat obat itu dan aku menerima pendekatannya," ucap Shiho.

"Tetap saja kau tidak bersalah sama sekali, kalau menurutku. Tapi terserah kau saja. Yang jelas aku akan selalu ada di pihakmu," ucap Sera.

"Terima kasih, Sera. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu. Kau pun juga sahabat terbaikku, walaupun kadang-kadang kau sangat menyebalkan," ucap Sera dengan angkuh.

"Hei, aku tidak seperti itu. Sebagai sahabat, aku ini sangat manis," ucap Shiho sambil nyengir.

"Apa kau bilang? Manis apanya?" tanya Sera sambil pura-pura mencibir.

Lalu mereka berdua pun terus bercanda sampai mereka tertidur.

XXX

Keesokan paginya, Heiji dan Sera kembali ke apartemen mereka untuk mengambil baju bersama Shuichi yang harus menjadi sopir. Selama persiapan pernikahan, mereka akan tinggal di rumah Profesor Agasa. Mereka semua termasuk Shinichi dan Ran adalah panitia pernikahan Profesor Agasa dan Fusae dengan Shiho sebagai ketua panitianya karena Profesor Agasa tidak punya keluarga lain, sementara keluarga Fusae akan menjadi panitia pesta di Amerika. Mereka memang baru bisa bertugas setelah mereka memasuki liburan semester yaitu seminggu sebelum hari H sehingga pemesanan semua keperluan pernikahan sudah dilakukan oleh Profesor Agasa dan Fusae. Mereka nanti hanya bertugas untuk mengecek semua keperluan yang sudah dipesan lalu mengatur acara pada hari H.

Setelah mereka semua pergi, Shiho menyibukkan dirinya di dapur selama beberapa lama lalu dia pergi keluar menuju rumah Shinichi di sebelah sambil membawa kotak makanan. Setelah menekan bel, Shiho harus menunggu agak lama sampai Shinichi membukakan pintu. Dia langsung merasa khawatir begitu melihat Shinichi yang kelihatan kacau. Dia melihat Shinichi menatapnya dengan terkejut tapi kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Shinichi dengan nada sedingin es.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf. Maaf karena aku sudah...," ucapan Shiho langsung dipotong oleh Shinichi.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku benci padamu," ucap Shinichi tajam.

"Aku tahu, tapi...," ucapan Shiho lagi-lagi dipotong oleh Shinichi.

"Jangan bilang kau tahu. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi pergilah dari sini sekarang juga dan menjauhlah dariku," seru Shinichi dengan marah. Entah kenapa kata-kata 'aku tahu'-nya Shiho membuatnya sangat emosi.

Melihat Shinichi yang kelihatannya begitu marah, Shiho pun memutuskan untuk mundur kali ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Tapi terimalah ini," ucap Shiho sambil menyodorkan kotak makanan ke arah Shinichi.

Shinichi menatap kotak makanan itu kemudian dia mengayunkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan kotak makanan itu dari hadapannya sehingga kotak makanan itu jatuh ke tanah. Shiho menatap sebagian isi kotak makanan yang berserakan di tanah dalam diam.

"Aku tidak memerlukan apapun darimu. Pergilah dari sini," ucap Shinichi dengan angkuh sambil membuang muka. Dia sebenarnya merasa kalau dia sudah berlebihan tapi karena kemarahannya lebih menguasainya saat ini, dia pun menekan perasaan itu.

Tiba-tiba Shinichi merasa bulu kuduknya meremang sehingga dia pun menoleh ke sumber arus kengerian yang menerpanya, yaitu Shiho. Dia melihat Shiho menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh sehingga dia menjadi gugup.

"Kudo-kun, aku tahu kau marah padaku tapi apakah kau harus melakukan ini?" tanya Shiho dengan dingin sehingga Shinichi hampir saja kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya dan bersujud pada Shiho agar nyawanya diampuni.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Shinichi, Shiho memunguti isi kotak makanan itu, yaitu udang goreng tepung kesukaan Shinichi, yang berserakan di tanah sambil membersihkannya seperlunya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kotaknya. Setelah selesai, Shiho berdiri kembali dan menyodorkan kotak itu kembali ke Shinichi.

"Ini, cepat makan atau kau akan menyesal," perintah Shiho dengan nada penuh ancaman.

Shinichi menelan ludah dan mengerang pelan, kemudian mengambil kotak makanan itu dari tangan Shiho dengan tangan agak gemetar dan mulai makan. Tak lama kemudian kotak makanan itu pun menjadi kosong.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang," ucap Shiho sambil mengambil kotak makanan yang sudah kosong dari tangan Shinichi. "Oh ya, jangan lupa kalau kau juga panitia pernikahan Profesor dan Bibi Fusae. Jadi kalau aku mengundangmu untuk rapat, kau harus datang, kau mengerti?" lanjutnya dengan galak. Kemudian dia berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Shinichi hanya terdiam di tempat sambil menatap Shiho yang melangkah pergi.

"_Apa-apaan itu tadi? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang marah? Tapi kenapa aku yang harus dihukum dengan udang goreng tepung plus tanah dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa membantahnya?" _erang Shinichi dalam hati setelah Shiho menghilang dari pandangannya. _"Tapi udang goreng tepungnya tetap enak seperti biasanya sih," _pikirnya. Bibirnya hampir membentuk senyuman tapi kemudian dia sadar dan mengerutkan keningnya._ "Ugh, apa sih yang kupikirkan. Aku kan sedang marah. Aku benar-benar bodoh."_

XXX

Keesokan harinya, Profesor Agasa dan Fusae kembali dari Amerika. Para panitia pun sudah mulai sibuk dari hari kemarin. Mereka membagi tugas untuk mengecek ke berbagai macam toko tentang kesiapan barang yang sudah mereka pesan untuk pernikahan dan malam harinya biasanya dihabiskan untuk rapat, membicarakan persiapan dan jadwal acara serta deskripsinya pada hari H.

Selama kesibukan panitia itu, Shinichi selalu ingin kelihatan mesra dengan Ran. Dia juga tidak habis pikir kenapa dia ingin sekali menunjukkan pada Shiho kemesraannya dengan Ran. Tapi itulah yang diinginkannya jadi dia pun melakukannya. Dan dia pun juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia menjadi begitu kesal karena Shiho tidak memperhatikannya sama sekali dan selalu sibuk bicara dengan Shuichi, Heiji atau Sera setiap kali dia mencoba memperlihatkan kemesraannya dengan Ran. Dia terutama merasa sangat kesal ketika dia melihat Shiho bicara dengan Shuichi atau duduk terlalu dekat dengan Shuichi.

Pikiran Shiho memang sudah dipenuhi dengan urusan pernikahan Profesor Agasa dan Fusae, makanya dia tidak punya ruang untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang lain. Selain itu, Shinichi juga tidak tahu bahwa Shiho menyukainya dan bahwa Shuichi, Heiji dan Sera mengetahui hal itu. Makanya dia tidak curiga, padahal mereka bertiga memang sengaja mengalihkan perhatian Shiho setiap kali dia mencoba kelihatan mesra dengan Ran.

Shuichi yang dari dulu selalu curiga bahwa Shinichi juga tertarik pada Shiho langsung bisa melihat bahwa Shinichi sedang mencoba untuk membuat Shiho cemburu, sama seperti sikap laki-laki angkuh pada umumnya terhadap wanita yang mereka sukai tapi belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda suka pada mereka. Dia pun sudah menyiapkan rencana 'jahat' untuk 'menyiksa' Shinichi yang sudah merebut 'calon istrinya' dan sekarang sedang mencoba membuat 'mantan calon istrinya' itu terluka dengan tindakan bodoh.

XXX

Saat Yusaku dan Yukiko tiba di Jepang, Shiho langsung menemui mereka dan menceritakan bahwa dia sudah berhasil membuat penawarnya dan bahwa Shinichi sangat marah padanya setelah Shinichi kembali seperti semula sehingga mereka masih dalam kondisi bermusuhan sampai sekarang.

Yusaku dan Yukiko pun heran mendengar hal ini, karena sama seperti Shuichi, mereka juga berpikir bahwa Shinichi mempunyai perasaan yang tersembunyi untuk Shiho. Dan saking tersembunyinya, si empunya perasaan tidak menyadarinya. Namun mereka tidak mengatakan apapun pada Shiho dan hanya berjanji pada Shiho bahwa mereka akan 'menyadarkan' anak mereka yang bodoh itu. Shiho pun berterima kasih pada mereka lalu kembali pada kesibukannya menyiapkan pernikahan di rumah Profesor Agasa.

"Sayang, apa selama ini kita salah duga ya? Mungkinkah kita hanya membayangkan hal itu, padahal sebenarnya hal itu tidak ada?" tanya Yukiko dengan ragu.

"Jadi kau meragukan penilaian kita terhadap anak kita sendiri?" Yusaku balik bertanya.

"Bukan begitu. Aku selalu mengira bahwa setelah kejadian itu hubungan mereka berdua akan jadi canggung dan Shin-chan perlahan-lahan akan menyadari sesuatu. Tapi yang terjadi malah Shin-chan marah pada Shiho-chan dan mereka bermusuhan sampai sekarang," jawab Yukiko.

"Kalau begitu pasti ada alasan kenapa dia marah pada Shiho," ucap Yusaku.

"Alasan apa? Alasan yang paling masuk akal menurutku adalah Shin-chan marah karena dia sangat mencintai Ran-chan dan Shiho-chan sudah membuatnya mengkhianati Ran-chan," ucap Yukiko.

"Mungkin memang begitu. Tapi aku yakin ada alasan masuk akal lain yang membuatnya seperti itu," ucap Yusaku.

Yukiko hanya menanggapi perkataan suaminya dengan helaan nafas.

**Bersambung...**


	16. Tertatih

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Waktunya balas komen!

Airin-san : Alasan kenapa Shinichi marah bisa ditemukan dalam percakapan Shiho dan Shinichi di chapter ini. Cuma tinggal pilih, antara pendapat Shiho dan ucapan Shinichi. XD

Rawr : Shinichi kayaknya nggak bakalan minta maaf sambil nangis-nangis deh. Secara dia itu orang yang angkuh. He he he.

kudo kun ran : Bukan nggak jadi hamil, tapi memang nggak. Orang mereka nggak pernah ngapa-ngapain. Gimana mau hamil? He he he. Baiklah, kalau begitu kuberikan sesuai tebakanmu. XD. Kalau tokoh cowok yang paling kusukai, bukan kedua-keduanya. Aku suka Heiji.

ShinxShi lovers : Ya emang ending-nya Shiho dan Shinichi, sudah kelihatan kan dari tokoh utamanya. XD

Aiwha-san : Kalau adegan mereka di chapter ini bisa disebut baikan, berarti mereka baikan di chapter ini. XD

Misyel : Rencana Shuichi sebenernya nggak jauh beda sama Shinichi kok. XD. Shiho memang begitu, meskipun dia merasa bersalah, tapi kalau Shinichi sudah keterlaluan, dia pun juga bakalan marah. He he he.

moist fla : Kalau dari segi jumlah kata, chapter kemarin panjangnya seperti biasa kok. Dan chapter ini juga masih seperti biasa. Chapter spesial super panjangnya baru chapter depan soalnya chapter terakhir. XD

Atin-san : Yah, Shinichi memang begitu. Tapi dia nggak bakal bertahan lama kok. Lihat saja! He he he. *bisik2* Oke, ntar ku-tag lagi.

tina nha san : Yah, kalau nggak ribet, namanya bukan konflik utama. XD. Dan sebenernya susah banget menjaga Ran agar tetap jadi cameo, tapi untunglah aku masih mampu.

Phantom : Tapi kalau dua orang terlalu berbeda, hubungan mereka juga nggak bakal jalan. Mereka harus punya persamaan yang lebih banyak, terutama dalam hal yang prinsip. Cinta itu nggak bertahan lama dan ketika cinta itu hilang, perbedaan yang terlalu banyak akan membuat hubungan dua orang bertambah jauh. Contoh yang paling mudah adalah Kogoro dan Eri. Mereka bahkan saling mencintai sampai sekarang, tapi mereka nggak cocok satu sama lain, jadi mereka berpisah. Kuat yang dimaksud adalah ketabahan hati dalam menghadapi semua tragedi dalam hidup, bukan kekuatan untuk mendapatkan Shinichi. Kalau menurutku tragedi Ran yang 'kehilangan' Shinichi untuk sementara tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding tragedi Shiho yang kehilangan kakak perempuannya selamanya. Jadi kalau menurutku, sebagai wanita, Shiho lebih kuat daripada Ran.

Nachie-chan : Rencana Shuichi nggak jauh beda dengan Shinichi. Tapi Shinichi pasti bakalan 'panas'. He he he.

Waktunya curcol!

Ini dia, chapter sebelum chapter terakhir. Shinichi dan Shiho mulai menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Jangan Bilang Tidak<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 16 – Tertatih**

Shiho menghela nafas.

"Rye, bisakah kau berhenti mencium pipiku atau memelukku seenaknya?" tanya Shiho dengan kesal setelah Shuichi mencium pipinya lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak bisa," jawab Shuichi sambil nyengir sehingga Shiho kembali menghela nafas.

"_Ada apa sebenarnya? Dia tidak pernah bertingkah seperti ini sebelumnya,"_ pikir Shiho dengan bingung. Lalu dia mengangkat bahu dan kembali menekuni check list barang-barang keperluan pernikahan.

Sementara itu, Shuichi menyeringai sambil mencuri pandang ke Shinichi yang tampak mendidih.

"_Apa kau bersenang-senang, Tantei-san?"_ ucap Shuichi dalam hati.

Sejak Shuichi menjalankan rencana jahatnya kemarin, Shinichi sudah kehilangan selera untuk mencoba kelihatan mesra dengan Ran. Dia sudah terlalu sibuk untuk mengendalikan amarahnya ketika melihat Shuichi mencium atau memeluk Shiho sesuka hati.

"_Apa-apaan mereka itu? Dasar tidak tahu malu. Mentang-mentang asalnya dari Amerika, mereka dengan santainya mesra-mesraan di depan orang banyak,"_ Shinichi mengomel dalam hati.

"_Dan Shiho, dia benar-benar keterlaluan. Dia sudah tidur denganku selama hampir dua bulan tapi keesokan harinya dia langsung tidur dengan laki-laki lain. Bagaimana bisa dia bersikap begitu? Seharusnya dia tetap bersamaku dan tetap tidur denganku,"_ Shinichi melanjutkan omelannya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba dia tersentak karena menyadari sesuatu.

"_Huh? Apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Tentu saja aku tidak ingin tidur dengannya,"_ omel Shinichi pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Tapi... semuanya terasa sangat dingin tanpa dia,"_ ucap Shinichi dalam hati. Kemudian dia menghela nafas. _"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi padaku?"_ tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ran yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu dengan Sera. _"Bahkan gadis paling manis dan paling hangat yang pernah kukenal pun tidak bisa menolongku dari kedinginan ini," _pikirnya.

Setelah itu, Shinichi pun berusaha keras menyingkirkan Shiho dari pikirannya walaupun tanpa hasil yang berarti. Dia pun juga lebih sering memeluk Ran tapi dia tidak bisa merasakan sensasi aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya seperti saat dia memeluk Shiho.

Akhirnya suatu hari dia pun memutuskan untuk berciuman dengan Ran saat mengantar Ran pulang karena dia dan Shiho tidak pernah berciuman jadi dia pikir kali ini Shiho tidak akan mempengaruhinya. Namun, begitu bibirnya menyentuh bibir Ran, dia kembali mengingat kecupan Shiho di bibirnya dan sensasi aneh yang disukainya itu, yang tidak dirasakannya saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Ran. Shinichi pun langsung menarik diri kemudian pamit dan berlari pulang sementara Ran tertawa kecil karena dia pikir Shinichi malu setelah menciumnya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Shinichi pun tidak pernah lagi mencoba memeluk atau mencium Ran. Dia tidak bisa lagi melakukan hal itu karena perasaannya yang benar-benar kacau dan tidak jelas. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan.

XXX

Pesta pernikahan Profesor Agasa dan Fusae pun berlangsung meriah. Semua orang tersenyum gembira termasuk Shinichi, meskipun kadang-kadang dia mendidih karena rencana 'jahat' Shuichi yang masih berjalan. Apalagi hari itu Shiho kelihatan sangat cantik.

Lalu tiba saatnya berdansa. Shiho berdansa dengan beberapa orang yaitu Profesor Agasa, Yusaku, Shuichi, Heiji, Mitsuhiko dan Genta. Ketika Shiho akan duduk untuk istirahat, Yukiko menahannya dan memaksanya berdansa dengan Shinichi. Tentu saja mereka berdua langsung menolak, tapi entah bagaimana akhirnya mereka berdua berdansa juga, meskipun dalam diam.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku sebenarnya sangat tidak ingin berdansa denganmu dan aku benci padamu. Jadi jangan salah paham," ucap Shinichi dengan angkuh untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Tapi meski dia bicara begitu, dia merasa sensasi aneh itu muncul. Dan dia harus menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga agar tangannya yang ada di pinggang Shiho tidak bergerak untuk melingkari pinggang Shiho lalu menarik Shiho ke dalam pelukannya.

Shiho memandang Shinichi dengan penuh tanda tanya karena dia tidak mengerti salah paham apa yang dimaksud Shinichi. Tapi akhirnya dia tidak ambil pusing.

"Aku tahu," ucap Shiho datar.

"_Ugh, betapa inginnya aku berteriak di depan wajahnya agar berhenti mengatakan kata-kata itu,"_ gerutu Shinichi dalam hati.

Lalu mereka berdua kembali berdiam diri.

"Kudo-kun, aku lelah. Aku mau istirahat," ucap Shiho setelah beberapa lama.

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Shinichi sambil melepaskan pegangannya pada Shiho walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak mau.

Shiho pun berlalu dari hadapan Shinichi dan berjalan menuju meja yang ditempati Shuichi, Heiji dan Sera. Melihat hal itu, Shinichi tiba-tiba merasa dingin. Lalu dia merasa ada orang yang menyentuh bahunya sehingga dia menoleh dan melihat Ran sedang menatapnya. Sepertinya Ran sudah selesai mengurusi Kogoro yang mabuk. Kemudian mereka berdua berdansa selama beberapa saat tapi rasa dingin itu tidak juga hilang dari dirinya.

XXX

"Hei, apa saja yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" tanya Sera begitu Shiho duduk di sebelahnya dengan segelas jus jeruk di tangannya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Shiho singkat lalu dia meminum jus jeruknya.

"Tidak ada?" tanya Sera.

"Iya, tidak ada. Kami tidak bicara apa-apa," jawab Shiho.

"Tidak sepatah kata pun?" tanya Sera lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau kau begitu ingin tahu, dia cuma bilang dia benci padaku," jawab Shiho sehingga Shuichi tertawa kecil.

"Dia benar-benar payah," ucap Shuichi.

"Kau benar, Nii-san. Dia payah. Dan juga brengsek. Aku benar-benar ingin menghajarnya sekarang," ucap Sera dengan geram.

"Sudahlah Sera. Aku pikir dia masih butuh waktu untuk meredakan kemarahannya," ucap Heiji.

"Meredakan kemarahannya katamu? Dia bahkan tidak berhak marah pada Shiho karena aku yakin dia menikmati apapun yang dilakukannya bersama Shiho selama dua bulan lalu. Aku melihatnya tersenyum seperti orang bodoh setiap hari di kampus. Kau pun juga melihatnya sendiri kan?" seru Sera.

"Iya, iya. Tolong pelankan suaramu," ucap Heiji.

"Lagipula kalau dia memang benar-benar mencintai Mouri-san, seharusnya perasaannya tidak akan berubah hanya karena obat," ucap Sera masih dengan kesal.

Ucapan Sera langsung membuat Heiji termenung.

"_Sera ada benarnya. Kalau memang dia benar-benar cinta pada Nee-chan, dia tidak akan semudah itu berpaling ke Shiho hanya karena obat. Tapi kelihatannya dia benar-benar marah pada Shiho dan satu-satunya alasan yang masuk akal atas kemarahannya adalah karena dia sangat mencintai Nee-chan. Tapi kenapa perasaannya bisa begitu cepat berubah hanya karena obat? Haah, ini sungguh membingungkan," _pikir Heiji.

"Yah, kurasa kita bisa menarik sebuah kesimpulan dari kejadian ini," ucap Shuichi.

"Apa?" tanya Sera.

"Sherry benar-benar jenius dan dia harus mengontrol dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menciptakan penemuan-penemuan yang berbahaya," jawab Shuichi sambil nyengir.

"Yah, kau benar," ucap Shiho sambil tertawa kecil yang disusul dengan tawa ketiga orang yang lain.

XXX

Sepulangnya dari Amerika untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan Profesor Agasa, Shinichi langsung masuk ke kamarnya untuk tidur karena dia sangat lelah dan hari memang sudah malam. Selama dia berada di Amerika, dia menemukan bahwa setelah Shuichi bersikap mesra dengan Shiho, Shuichi selalu menyeringai kepadanya, seolah-olah sedang mengejeknya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya memanas-manasinya. Dan dia tidak habis pikir kenapa dia menjadi panas bahkan sampai mendidih ketika melihatnya.

"_Apa-apaan dia itu? Apa dia mau pamer padaku? Apa dia pikir aku akan cemburu padanya? Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah cemburu padanya,"_ gerutu Shinichi dalam hati.

"_Tapi kenapa aku merasa panas dan tidak suka? Apa mungkin aku memang... Stop Shinichi! Kau marah pada Shiho dan kau benci padanya. Yang kau cintai hanya Ran, mengerti!"_ pikir Shinichi sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Lalu Shinichi ingat bahwa dia belum mandi. Namun dia begitu malas untuk bangkit sehingga dia tetap berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan tak lama kemudian dia sudah terlelap.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Shinichi terbangun dan matanya terbelalak karena dia melihat Shiho berada dalam dekapannya.

"S-Shiho, a-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Shinichi dengan gugup. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan wajahnya memanas karena Shiho mengenakan gaun tidur minimalis yang membuat Shiho terlihat begitu seksi.

Shiho tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum kepada Shinichi. Lalu Shiho mulai membuka kancing kemeja Shinichi dan Shinichi merasa tidak berdaya untuk mencegahnya karena dia sangat ingin disentuh oleh Shiho lagi seperti saat dia dalam pengaruh obat. Kemudian Shiho mulai menciumi lehernya dan Shinichi hanya bisa menutup matanya dan mengerang penuh kenikmatan. Dia benar-benar menginginkan ini. Dan ketika dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi, dia memegang pipi Shiho dan mencium bibir Shiho.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Shiho. Aku sangat mencintaimu,"_ ucap Shinichi dalam hati.

"Huh?" ucap Shinichi dengan bingung ketika dia membuka mata karena dia mendapati dirinya sedang mencium bantal gulingnya.

"Oh, tidak. Ini terjadi lagi," erang Shinichi sambil mencampakkan bantal gulingnya. Wajahnya masih merona merah dan tubuhnya masih terasa panas.

Memang, ini bukan pertama kalinya Shinichi berhalusinasi seperti itu, bahkan bisa dikatakan sering. Dan halusinasinya semakin lama semakin mesum, terutama dari jenis pakaian yang dipakai Shiho. Dia ingat saat pertama kali dia berhalusinasi yaitu tiga hari setelah dia meminum penawarnya, Shiho memakai piyama lengan panjang. Sekarang, dia melihat Shiho mengenakan gaun tidur minimalis. Hal ini membuatnya berharap bahwa tak lama lagi dia akan mendapatkan halusinasi Shiho yang tidak mengenakan apapun. Tapi dia langsung mengomeli dirinya sendiri begitu harapan itu terlintas di benaknya.

"_Apa-apaan aku ini? Aku benar-benar menyedihkan. Aku ingin wanita yang kubenci berada dalam dekapanku tanpa busana! Apa aku sudah gila?"_ omel Shinichi pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu tiba-tiba dia tersentak karena dia teringat sesuatu. Dia ingat tadi ketika dia mencium Shiho yang ada dalam halusinasinya, dia berkata bahwa dia mencintai Shiho.

"_Apa itu tadi? Kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu? Apakah aku memang... Tidak, itu tidak benar. Aku mencintai Ran, bukan Shiho,"_ pikir Shinichi, tapi meskipun begitu dia tetap merasa ragu.

Akhirnya dia bangkit dan melangkah ke kamar mandi karena dia butuh mandi air dingin. Malam itu dia tidak tidur kembali karena dia sibuk berpikir tentang pernyataan cintanya pada Shiho yang ada dalam halusinasinya. Dan ketika pagi datang, dia sadar kenapa dulu Shiho bilang padanya kalau dia akan menyesal. Dia pun memutuskan untuk berhenti mengingkari apapun yang dirasakannya terhadap Shiho dan memutuskan untuk melakukan tindakan demi menjaga kewarasannya, karena dia tahu berhalusinasi adalah salah satu tanda bahwa seseorang mulai kehilangan kewarasannya. Selain itu, dia ingin memastikan apakah dia benar-benar menyesal atau tidak.

XXX

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa hari untuk meyakinkan diri, Shinichi pun mulai beraksi. Malam itu, Shinichi menyelinap ke kamar Shiho seperti dulu. Shiho hanya sendirian di rumah karena Profesor Agasa dan Fusae pergi berbulan madu. Dia memandangi wajah Shiho yang sedang tidur dan dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi sehingga dia naik ke tempat tidur dan menarik Shiho ke dalam pelukannya. Detik itu juga dia tahu bahwa dia benar-benar merindukan Shiho dan bahwa yang asli jauh lebih baik daripada yang halusinasi. Dia berharap Shiho tidak terbangun sehingga dia bisa menikmati memeluk Shiho lebih lama. Namun harapannya langsung musnah begitu dia mendengar suara Shiho.

"Kudo-kun, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Shiho dengan suara mengantuk sekaligus heran.

Shiho berusaha mendongak tapi Shinichi menahan kepalanya sehingga wajahnya tetap terkubur di dada Shinichi.

"Aku ke sini untuk minta pertanggungjawabanmu, jadi jangan salah paham," ucap Shinichi.

"Terserah kau saja, tapi lepaskan aku," ucap Shiho sambil mencoba melepaskan diri tapi Shinichi tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu karena kau harus bertanggungjawab," ucap Shinichi sehingga Shiho mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," ucap Shiho.

"Setelah kejadian obat itu, hidupku menjadi kacau sementara hidupmu kelihatan baik-baik saja. Ini tidak adil dan aku tidak bisa menerimanya jadi kau harus bertanggungjawab," ucap Shinichi.

"Apa?" tanya Shiho dengan bingung.

"Kau tidak dengar, hidupku menjadi kacau sejak kejadian itu. Aku tidak bisa makan dengan enak dan aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Aku juga sering berhalusinasi. Bahkan tadi aku menceritakan pada Ran semua yang sudah kulakukan denganmu selama hampir dua bulan dalam pengaruh obat. Lalu dia menamparku dan berlari sambil menangis. Kau bisa lihat kan betapa kacaunya hidupku? Karena itu mulai sekarang aku akan menempel terus padamu jadi biasakanlah dirimu," jawab Shinichi.

Shiho terdiam sejenak untuk mencerna kata-kata Shinichi barusan kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Kudo-kun, apa kau suka padaku?" tanya Shiho.

"Apa? Aku suka padamu? Apa kau sudah gila? Mana mungkin aku suka pada wanita sepertimu," sahut Shinichi dengan angkuh.

"Wanita sepertiku? Memangnya aku wanita macam apa?" tanya Shiho.

"Menurutmu wanita macam apa yang setelah hampir dua bulan tidur dengan seorang laki-laki lalu keesokan harinya tidur dengan laki-laki lain?" Shinichi balik bertanya dengan sinis.

Shiho pun tidak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan Shinichi barusan.

"Jadi karena itu kau marah?" tanya Shiho lagi.

"Huh? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku marah karena kau mengacaukan hidupku," jawab Shinichi dengan angkuh.

"Ya, terserah kau sajalah," ucap Shiho sambil nyengir.

"Ran adalah wanita yang baik dan sempurna. Kau tidak akan bisa bersaing dengannya. Jadi jangan salah paham karena aku hanya ingin meminta pertanggungjawabanmu," ucap Shinichi.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu," ucap Shiho sehingga Shinichi menatap kepala Shiho dengan tajam.

Kemudian Shiho kembali mencoba mendongak dan kali ini Shinichi membiarkannya. Shiho melihat pipi Shinichi yang bengkak sambil tersenyum.

"Wanita yang menamparmu benar-benar ratu karate. Hmm, pasti rasanya sakit sekali," ucap Shiho dengan geli sehingga Shinichi memandangnya dengan kesal.

Shiho kemudian bergerak dan mencium pipi Shinichi yang bengkak.

"Bagaimana? Apa sekarang sudah lebih baik?" tanya Shiho sambil nyengir.

Shinichi menatap Shiho dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut menganga. Dia bisa merasa kalau pipinya memerah. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa tanpa Shiho dia merasa kedinginan. Shiho begitu hangat. Kehangatan yang tidak menuntut tapi membuatnya ingin menuntut lebih banyak. Tidak seperti kehangatan Ran yang menuntut orang yang menerimanya menjadi merasa berhutang kepada Ran. Tidak seperti kehangatan orang tuanya yang meninggalkannya sendirian di Jepang dengan dingin saat dia masih SMP.

Shinichi tidak habis pikir kenapa dia baru menyadarinya, padahal dia tahu sejak Shiho masuk ke dalam kehidupannya sebagai Ai Haibara, Shiho selalu memberinya perasaan bahwa dia tidak sendirian lagi dan memang Shiho selalu ada untuknya. Dan sebelum dia sempat menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukannya, bibirnya sudah menyentuh bibir Shiho.

Shinichi bisa merasa kalau Shiho membeku di tempat, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia begitu ingin mencurahkan semua isi hatinya lewat ciuman ini. Dan ketika Shiho membalas ciumannya, dia tahu dia akan selamanya menempel pada Shiho apapun yang terjadi.

Sementara itu, Shiho begitu heran merasakan ciuman Shinichi yang begitu memaksa dan begitu lapar. Shinichi terlihat seperti orang kelaparan yang baru saja menemukan makanan, yaitu dirinya. Dia pun merasa senang tapi dia tahu dia tidak bisa membiarkan Shinichi berlama-lama karena orang yang kelaparan bisa sakit perut kalau makan terlalu banyak.

Shiho mengakhiri ciuman itu dan mendorong Shinichi menjauh tepat saat tangan Shinichi mulai menjamah kancing piyamanya yang paling atas sehingga Shinichi menatapnya dengan tajam seolah berkata bahwa dia belum selesai.

"Sudah cukup, Kudo-kun," ucap Shiho, menjawab tatapan Shinichi. Tapi Shinichi tetap memandangnya dengan tajam.

Shiho kemudian memeluk Shinichi dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Shinichi.

"Sudah cukup, Sayang. Aku belum siap untuk melangkah lebih jauh dari ini," ucap Shiho.

Mendengar ucapan Shiho, Shinichi tertegun sejenak kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi menyesal. Dia menghela nafas kemudian dia mendekap Shiho dengan erat.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud...," ucapan Shinichi dipotong oleh Shiho.

"Tidak apa. Aku ingin tidur sekarang," ucap Shiho.

"Baiklah," sahut Shinichi.

Kemudian Shinichi membelai rambut Shiho dengan beberapa pertanyaan di kepalanya. Kenapa Shiho membalas ciumannya? Kenapa Shiho memanggilnya 'Sayang'? Apa Shiho juga punya perasaan yang sama terhadapnya? Apa sebenarnya hubungan Shiho dengan Shuichi? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di kepalanya sampai dia tertidur.

**Bersambung...**


	17. Berlumuran Soda

**Disclaimer :**

Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Catatan Penulis :**

Waktunya balas komen!

Kongming-san : Shuichi itu membalas Shinichi dengan cara yang sama yang digunakan Shinichi untuk Shiho (bersikap mesra dengan Ran). Tapi aku juga nggak tahu Shuichi tahu efek samping perbuatannya atau tidak (Shinichi menyadari perasaannya pada Shiho)?

hyuchiha 'rie' kurochiki : Nggak apa. Shinichi belum ngaku kok kalau dia suka sama Shiho. Dia cuma mau Shiho tanggung jawab. XD

Aiwha-san : Terus kalau nggak tenang aja, Shiho musti gimana dong? Kan dia tahunya Shinichi marah dan benci sama dia, jadi dia cuma merasa heran pas Shinichi muncul kembali di kamarnya. XD

grey chocolate : Yah, kalau untuk urusan wanita, Shinichi memang agak ribet. Tapi kalau Shinichi udah yakin sama perasaannya, dia pasti bakalan segera mengklaim Shiho soalnya ada laki-laki lain yang juga membidik Shiho. XD

oren : Terima kasih banyak. XD

Airin-san : Mungkin Shinichi cerita begitu supaya Ran yang mutusin dia. Kalau dia tiba-tiba mutusin Ran yang nggak salah apa-apa kan, berarti dia memang laki-laki br****ek. XD

Misyel-san : Mungkin ironi dari kehangatan dan kebaikan Ran adalah dia tetap belum bisa menyatukan ayah dan ibunya kembali sampai sekarang meskipun Vermouth menyebutnya angel. XD

moist fla : Ooh, jadi tipe cowok idamanmu itu kayak gitu ya? Kalau suka, sikat aja (moist fla : emangnya gigi? pakai disikat segala). Atau jangan-jangan kamu mau nawarin buat aku? (moist fla : enak aja!). He he he.

Atin-san : Ya gengsi dong. Kan kemarin Shinichi udah marah-marah dan bilang benci terus sama Shiho. Tapi dari kelakukan Shinichi yang menyelinap ke kamar Shiho aja, Shinichi sudah kelihatan murahan jadi sebenernya dia nggak perlu gengsi begitu. XD

Jessica-san : Shinichi belum sepenuhnya insaf dan Shiho jadi alim begitu soalnya dia sudah berubah jadi orang baik setelah masa lalunya yang kelam. XD

kudo kun ran : Cuma penembakan aja. Nggak sampai nikah. Secara Shiho itu tipe wanita karir, jadi dia sepertinya tidak akan menikah cepat-cepat. XD

Phantom : Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku harus lebih hati-hati soalnya aku juga tidak mau Shiho dalam fic-ku menjadi Mary Sue. Tapi kalau di fic ini, menurutku Shiho tidak agung karena dia bisa tidur dan mencium seorang laki-laki dengan santai walaupun dia mencintai laki-laki lain. Dia juga rela tidur dengan pacar orang lain tanpa alasan yang begitu jelas (kasihan pada Shinichi). Wanita yang seperti ini jelas tidak agung. Percayalah! XD

Hikari-Kiddo : Terima kasih banyak. XD

ShinxShi lovers : Yah, semoga bisa diambil pelajaran. He he he.

Waktunya curcol!

Akhirnya, penulis sampai juga di penghujung cerita. Beribu terima kasih penulis sampaikan pada para pembaca yang sudah membaca cerita ini dan para komentator yang sudah mendukung penulis sehingga penulis bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini. You're amazing.

Chapter terakhir ini merupakan chapter yang paling panjang. Isinya adalah buntut dari aksi penyelinapan Shinichi ke kamar Shiho (tahu kan apa buntutnya?) dan disusul dengan buntut dari buntut aksi penyelinapan Shinichi ke kamar Shiho terhadap kehidupan mereka berdua.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar! Serta sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya!

* * *

><p><strong>Jangan Bilang Tidak<strong>

By Enji86

**Chapter 17 – Berlumuran Soda**

Keesokan paginya, Shinichi bangun dengan agak terkejut karena dia berada di kamar Shiho. Lalu dia ingat kejadian kemarin malam sehingga dia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Shiho. Dia pun bangkit dari tempat tidur ketika dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda Shiho masih berada di kamar dan pergi keluar kamar untuk mencari di ruangan lain. Dia pergi ke ruang makan dan melihat sarapan sudah tersedia di atas meja, tapi tidak ada Shiho di situ. Dia pun pergi ke dapur, tapi Shiho juga tidak ada di sana. Dia pun terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir.

Setelah beberapa lama berpikir, Shinichi pun melangkah ke tangga yang menuju ruang bawah tanah. Tapi begitu dia sampai di puncak tangga, dia tidak jadi turun dan berbalik untuk pergi ke halaman belakang. Shiho sudah berubah selama beberapa tahun ini tanpa Organisasi Hitam yang selalu mengancamnya jadi tidak mungkin Shiho nongkrong di ruang bawah tanah di pagi yang cerah seperti ini, begitulah pikir Shinichi. Dan sesuai dugaannya, dia menemukan Shiho sedang menyiram tanaman di halaman belakang sambil bersenandung.

Shinichi kemudian berdiri tak jauh di belakang Shiho dan memandangi Shiho tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Shiho yang menyadari kehadiran Shinichi pun juga tetap bersenandung sambil menyiram tanaman. Baru setelah lagu yang disenandungkannya selesai, dia bicara pada Shinichi, tanpa membalikkan badannya dan masih sambil menyiram tanaman.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Shiho.

"Mmm," jawab Shinichi.

"Kalau kau lapar, sarapannya ada di ruang makan," ucap Shiho.

"Aku tahu. Aku akan makan sebentar lagi," ucap Shinichi.

Kemudian hening lagi. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara air yang keluar dari selang untuk menyirami tanaman yang ada di halaman itu.

"Shiho," panggil Shinichi setelah hening selama beberapa saat.

"Mmm?" sahut Shiho.

"Aku tidak ingin main-main lagi denganmu," ucap Shinichi.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Shiho.

Shinichi terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Shinichi sebagai jawaban sekaligus pernyataan cintanya pada Shiho.

Shiho tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu," ucap Shiho dan dia bisa membayangkan Shinichi sedang mengerutkan keningnya kepadanya.

Memang Shinichi sedang mengerutkan keningnya pada Shiho, lalu dia berpikir mungkin dia harus mengungkapkan apa yang benar-benar dirasakannya.

"Dan ciumanmu kemarin sangat menakjubkan," ucap Shinichi sehingga senyum Shiho bertambah lebar.

"Aku tahu. Rye juga bilang begitu," ucap Shiho.

Mendengar hal ini, Shinichi langsung merasa marah. Dia melangkah mendekati Shiho lalu mencengkeram bahu Shiho dan membalik badan Shiho agar mereka saling berhadapan.

"Sebenarnya apa artinya aku bagimu? Apa selama ini kau hanya mempermainkanku, begitu?" seru Shinichi.

Shiho mematikan selang di tangannya dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah sebelum bicara.

"Kudo-kun, apa kau pikir aku bisa menyukai laki-laki sepertimu?" tanya Shiho sambil menatap Shinichi dengan tegas.

"Apa maksudmu? Laki-laki sepertiku? Memangnya aku laki-laki macam apa?" tanya Shinichi masih dengan nada geram.

"Menurutmu laki-laki macam apa yang mengkhianati pacarnya yang baik dan sempurna, dan tidur dengan wanita lain selama hampir dua bulan hanya karena pengaruh obat?" Shiho balik bertanya.

Shinichi hanya terdiam karena dia tidak bisa menjawab. Tatapan matanya semakin lama semakin redup karena dia sadar bahwa kata-kata Shiho ada benarnya.

"_Shiho benar. Mana mungkin dia menyukai laki-laki sepertiku,"_ pikir Shinichi dengan sedih.

"Kau benar," ucap Shinichi dengan suara tercekat karena menahan kesedihannya.

"Tapi ternyata...," ucap Shiho kemudian dia menghapus jarak di antara dirinya dan Shinichi, dan memeluk Shinichi sehingga Shinichi merasa jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. "...tetap saja aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk jatuh cinta padamu," lanjutnya.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai otak Shinichi berhasil memproses kata-kata Shiho.

"Shiho, kau...," seru Shinichi sambil menunduk dan ketika dia melihat rona merah di sebagian pipi Shiho yang tidak tersembunyi di dadanya, dia langsung melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Shiho dan memeluk Shiho dengan erat, tapi tentu saja tidak seerat pelukannya saat hari kelulusan SMA mereka.

"Dasar wanita menyebalkan! Wanita jahat, licik, aneh," omel Shinichi sambil tersenyum sehingga Shiho mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kudo-kun, kau sadar kan siapa yang baru saja kau kata-katai?" tanya Shiho dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan terus mengata-ngataimu sampai aku puas meskipun kau akan membunuhku setelah itu. Bagaimana bisa kau mempermainkanku seperti tadi? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan dan jahat. DAN KAU JUGA MENCINTAIKU," ucap Shinichi dengan penekanan. Kemudian dia berteriak ke angkasa. "Woohoo, wanita menyebalkan, jahat, licik sekaligus aneh ini juga mencintaiku."

Shiho pun tidak bisa menahan senyum terbentuk di bibirnya meskipun Shinichi pada dasarnya sedang mengata-ngatainya.

"Hei Shiho, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Shinichi pada Shiho yang masih berada dalam pelukannya, setelah dia puas berteriak-teriak.

"Apa?" jawab Shiho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Akai-san malam itu? Kau tahu kan, malam saat kau memberiku penawar LOVE4869?" tanya Shinichi sehingga Shiho tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Shiho balik bertanya dengan nada yang membuat Shinichi tiba-tiba kehilangan nyalinya.

Shinichi terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Setelah dipikir-pikir, aku rasa aku tidak ingin tahu lagi sekarang," jawab Shinichi sehingga Shiho tertawa kecil.

"Pilihan yang bagus," ucap Shiho.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shiho," ucap Shinichi sambil mencium puncak kepala Shiho. Dia bersumpah dalam hati tidak akan membiarkan seorang laki-laki pun menyentuh Shiho-nya lagi, karena Shiho sekarang adalah miliknya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kudo-kun," ucap Shiho sehingga Shinichi merasa dia akan meledak karena dia terlalu gembira.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah karena perut Shinichi mendendangkan lagu keroncong yang sangat keras.

XXX

"Hei Shiho, ayo kita pergi kencan," ucap Shinichi setelah sarapan.

"Kemana?" tanya Shiho.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke taman? Hari ini cuacanya benar-benar bagus," tawar Shinichi.

"Kelihatannya menyenangkan," ucap Shiho.

"Sempurna. Aku pulang dulu untuk mandi lalu kita berangkat," ucap Shinichi kemudian dia bangkit dari meja makan lalu mencium pipi Shiho kemudian pulang ke rumahnya.

Kurang lebih satu jam kemudian, Shinichi sudah kembali untuk menjemput Shiho, lalu mereka pergi keluar. Shinichi menggenggam tangan Shiho dengan erat dan merasa sangat puas dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Lalu sambil berjalan, Shinichi mulai menyebut-nyebut Sherlock Holmes dan Shiho pun mendengarkannya. Begitu Shiho sudah merasa bosan, dia pun memotong cerita Shinichi.

"Hei, Kudo-kun, bukankah Sherlock Holmes itu benar-benar mirip denganku?" tanya Shiho.

"Huh? Bagaimana bisa kau bilang begitu?" Shinichi balik bertanya.

"Dia jenius, aku juga jenius," ucap Shiho.

"Yah, itu benar, walaupun kejeniusan kalian berbeda bidang," komentar Shinichi.

"Terus dia suka kimia, aku juga suka," ucap Shiho.

"Hmm, itu juga benar," komentar Shinichi.

"Lalu yang terakhir, kau tergila-gila pada Sherlock Holmes dan kau juga tergila-gila padaku," ucap Shiho.

"Hmm, benar juga ya," sahut Shinichi sambil manggut-manggut namun tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah ekspresi menjadi kesal.

"Aku tidak tergila-gila pada Sherlock Holmes dan aku juga tidak tergila-gila pada_mu_," ucap Shinichi dengan kesal. "Mana mungkin aku tergila-gila pada wanita sepertimu," lanjutnya dengan angkuh.

"Begitu ya? Hmm, tapi Rye tergila-gila padaku. Apa seharusnya aku bersama dengannya saja ya?" ucap Shiho dengan nada mempertimbangkan.

Shinichi pun langsung berhenti melangkah sehingga Shiho pun juga berhenti. Lalu tanpa basa-basi, Shinichi mencium bibir Shiho sambil memeluk tubuh Shiho dengan posesif. Kebetulan mereka memang sedang berada di bagian taman yang tidak terlalu ramai. Shiho mencoba meronta tapi Shinichi tidak memberinya kesempatan. Setelah Shinichi merasa pesannya sudah tersampaikan, dia mengakhiri ciumannya kemudian bicara di telinga Shiho sambil tetap memeluk Shiho dengan erat.

"Kau adalah milikku. Jadi jangan pernah kau berpikir untuk melarikan diri dariku dan pergi dengan laki-laki lain. Kau mengerti?" ucap Shinichi.

"Kudo-kun," gumam Shiho agak terpana. Sikap Shinichi membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah dia sudah memilih laki-laki yang salah karena dia punya pengalaman buruk dengan laki-laki posesif. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum karena dia tahu, Shuichi pun juga pasti akan posesif terhadapnya jika dia menjadi milik Shuichi. Dia pun mulai berpikir bahwa masalahnya mungkin tidak terletak pada laki-laki yang mencintainya tapi terletak pada dirinya, walaupun dia tidak bisa menduga apa masalahnya.

"Lihat kan, kau memang tergila-gila padaku," ucap Shiho sambil nyengir sehingga Shinichi langsung cemberut.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tergila-gila padamu," ucap Shinichi dengan kesal.

Shiho pun langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

"Dasar keras kepala," ucap Shiho.

"Aku tidak begitu," ucap Shinichi masih dengan kesal sehingga Shiho kembali tertawa.

Sementara itu, tanpa mereka sadari ada dua pasang mata yang menyaksikan kejadian itu. Kedua mata itu sama-sama dipenuhi oleh kemarahan dan salah satu pasang mata itu juga dipenuhi oleh kesedihan selain kemarahan.

Sepulang dari kencan bersama Shinichi, Shiho langsung menelepon Sera untuk memberitahu bahwa tadi pagi dia 'ditembak' oleh Shinichi dan dia pun menerimanya. Sera pun langsung heboh dan langsung menuntut Shiho untuk memberikan cerita detailnya besok saat dia dan Heiji belajar membuat nasi kare. Setelah itu, dia menelepon Fusae dan Yukiko untuk mengabarkan tentang 'penembakan' itu.

XXX

"Lebih baik kau segera sarapan," ucap Shiho saat Shinichi yang baru datang duduk di sebelahnya di sofa ruang TV.

"Aku sudah sarapan," sahut Shinichi.

"Lalu kenapa kau lesu begitu?" tanya Shiho sambil mengamati Shinichi.

Shinichi kelihatan ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan apa yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya sehingga Shiho pun membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Sayang, ada apa?" tanya Shiho.

"Err, ini tentang Ran," jawab Shinichi.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Shiho.

"Sudah beberapa hari ini, dia selalu datang ke rumahku pagi-pagi sambil membawa sarapan. Dia bilang dia sudah memaafkanku dan dia mengerti bahwa aku melakukan semua itu karena obat darimu. Dia juga minta maaf karena sebagai pacarku dia bersikap kurang pengertian padahal aku sudah jujur padanya," jawab Shinichi kemudian dia berhenti sehingga Shiho kembali bertanya.

"Sayang, apa kau ingin kembali padanya?" tanya Shiho dengan hati-hati tapi dia tetap mendapat hadiah tatapan tajam dari Shinichi.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku tidak ingin kembali padanya. Bagaimana bisa kau bertanya begitu?" ucap Shinichi dengan agak marah.

"Aku kan cuma bertanya. Aku juga tidak ingin kau kembali padanya dan meninggalkanku. Kalau kau lakukan itu, aku akan membuatmu menyesal seumur hidup dan kau tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ancamanku," ucap Shiho.

"Eh? Kau tidak ingin aku kembali padanya?" tanya Shinichi dengan heran.

"Tentu saja. Aku mencintaimu, ingat? Dan kau adalah milikku," jawab Shiho sehingga Shinichi langsung menyeringai lebar dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti dengan niat menggodanya.

"Apa?" tanya Shiho dengan kesal.

"Tidak ada," jawab Shinichi sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mengatakan pada Ran-san tentang kita?" tanya Shiho.

"Itu dia masalahnya. Dia masih beranggapan bahwa kami masih bersama dan setiap aku ingin membicarakan tentang hubungan kami atau tentang hubunganku denganmu, dia tidak mau mendengarkan dan selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan," jawab Shinichi kemudian dia menghela nafas.

"Yah, tapi kau tidak bisa membiarkannya terus seperti itu. Kau harus tegas kepadanya," ucap Shiho.

"Aku tahu," ucap Shinichi kemudian dia memeluk Shiho. "Tapi ini sangat berat. Melihatnya seperti itu sungguh membuatku tidak tega," lanjutnya.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum kemudian dia mengusap punggung Shinichi. "Tapi kalau kau membiarkannya seperti itu, dia akan terluka semakin lama. Jadi kuatkanlah hatimu agar dia tidak terluka semakin lama, hmm?" lanjutnya.

"Mmm, aku akan melakukannya secepatnya," ucap Shinichi sambil menutup matanya, menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan Shiho padanya. Dia merasa beban di hatinya mulai terangkat, terutama saat Shiho bicara sambil mengusap punggungnya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Shinichi berbunyi sehingga Shiho berhenti membelai punggung Shinichi dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Shinichi sehingga Shinichi menatap ponselnya yang dia letakkan di atas meja dengan kesal. Dia pun mengangkat ponselnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon dan mengucapkan halo dengan agak ketus sementara Shiho menatapnya dengan geli. Ternyata itu telepon dari Ran yang mengingatkannya bahwa mereka akan pergi kencan satu jam lagi dan belum sempat Shinichi menyatakan penolakannya, Ran sudah menutup teleponnya. Dia pun menatap ponselnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Pergilah kencan dengannya," ucap Shiho.

"Huh?" tanya Shinichi dengan bingung.

"Turutilah semua keinginannya hari ini dan pada saat yang tepat, kau bisa menuntutnya untuk mendengarkanmu," ucap Shiho.

Shinichi terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir.

"Yah, itu ide yang bagus. Lalu agar kau tidak cemburu...," ucap Shinichi dengan nada menggantung, kemudian dia mulai mengelus pipi Shiho sambil menatap mata Shiho dan tak lama kemudian dia menyalurkan kerinduannya lewat sebuah ciuman manis. Setiap pagi dia memang sangat merindukan Shiho karena mereka sudah tidak bermalam bersama lagi.

Mereka memang sudah berhenti bermesraan dan tidur bersama setiap malam karena pada suatu malam mereka hampir melakukan_nya_, tentu saja dengan dipelopori oleh Shinichi, dan Shiho yang tidak mau melakukan_nya_ sebelum mereka menikah memutuskan bahwa dia tidak mau lagi menghabiskan malam bersama Shinichi sampai mereka menikah. Shinichi pun langsung mengajak Shiho menikah saat itu juga yang langsung ditolak oleh Shiho karena dia ingin mendapatkan gelar dokternya dulu sebelum menikah. Shinichi pun akhirnya hanya bisa menerima keputusan Shiho dengan menggerutu. Meskipun begitu, hal ini juga membuat Shinichi sadar bahwa Shiho tidak pernah melakukan apapun dengan Shuichi meski dia melihat mereka tidur bersama sehingga dia merasa sangat lega sekaligus senang.

"Aku sama sekali tidak cemburu lho," ucap Shiho sambil nyengir setelah Shinichi mengakhiri ciumannya.

Shinichi pun juga nyengir kepada Shiho.

"Siapa peduli? Kalau kau memang tidak cemburu, kau hanya perlu berpura-pura cemburu," ucap Shinichi.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" tanya Shiho.

"Agar aku bisa melakukan ini," jawab Shinichi dan dia kembali mengunci bibir Shiho dengan bibirnya.

XXX

"Bagaimana kencannya? Sukses?" tanya Shiho keesokan paginya sambil duduk di meja makan.

"Buruk. Untunglah aku berhasil melarikan diri sebelum Paman Kogoro membunuhku tadi malam karena membuat Ran menangis. Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya di depan rumahnya," jawab Shinichi setengah kesal setengah mengeluh.

"Kedengarannya seru. Kau harus menceritakannya padaku," ucap Shiho dengan geli.

"Baiklah, tapi nanti setelah makan. Aku lapar sekali," ucap Shinichi.

Setelah sarapan, mereka pindah ke ruang TV dan Shinichi pun mulai bercerita.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakannya di depan rumahnya?" tanya Shiho setelah Shinichi selesai bercerita tentang bagaimana dia kabur dari Kogoro.

"Habis Ran kelihatannya semangat sekali selama kencan berlangsung. Aku hanya tidak mau merusaknya. Tapi pada akhirnya aku merusaknya juga. Aku jadi merasa sangat jahat padanya," jawab Shinichi dengan nada sendu.

"Yah, kau tidak akan bisa membahagiakan semua orang, sama sepertiku, sama seperti orang-orang lain yang ada di dunia ini. Karena itu, jangan terlalu memikirkannya karena semua orang juga mengalaminya. Yang penting kau sudah berusaha sebaik-baiknya, hmm?" ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, kau benar. Terima kasih, Sayang," ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi bukankah ini lucu? Pacarku menceritakan padaku tentang rasa sayangnya yang begitu besar pada wanita lain. Aku sampai tidak tahu harus bagaimana," ucap Shiho kemudian dia menghela nafas.

"Err... Sayang... itu... aku tidak bermaksud...," ucap Shinichi dengan agak panik sehingga Shiho tertawa.

"Aku hanya bercanda," ucap Shiho sehingga wajah Shinichi langsung cemberut.

"Dasar kau ini!" ucap Shinichi dengan kesal.

"Aku senang kau menceritakannya padaku," ucap Shiho.

"Huh?" ucap Shinichi dengan bingung.

"Kau adalah sahabatku sebelum menjadi kekasihku dan aku senang kau masih memperlakukanku sebagai sahabatmu karena itu berarti aku tidak akan kehilangan sahabatku walaupun sekarang dia sudah menjadi kekasihku," ucap Shiho.

"Shiho," ucap Shinichi, kemudian dia memeluk Shiho. "Aku janji kau tidak akan kehilangan bagian manapun dari diriku meski aku menjadi kekasihmu, percayalah padaku," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut dan sok romantis. Dia pun berpikir bahwa wajah Shiho sekarang pasti merah sekali dalam pelukannya. Tapi tentu saja pikirannya itu tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan karena Shiho nyengir mendengarnya.

"Jadi aku juga tidak akan kehilanganmu sebagai kelinci percobaanku?" tanya Shiho.

"Tentu saja," jawab Shinichi cepat sambil tetap tersenyum tapi beberapa detik kemudian keningnya langsung berkerut. "Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya sehingga Shiho melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

"Begini, aku baru saja memulai proyek terbaruku...," ucapan Shiho dipotong oleh Shinichi.

"Aku tidak mau," ucap Shinichi.

"Tapi barusan kau bilang...," ucapan Shiho kembali dipotong oleh Shinichi.

"Itu karena kau menipuku," ucap Shinichi dengan nada menuduh.

"Apa maksudmu? Pokoknya tadi kau sudah bilang 'tentu saja' jadi kau harus mau," ucap Shiho.

Belum sempat Shinichi menyahut ucapan Shiho, ponsel Shiho berbunyi sehingga Shiho langsung mengambil ponselnya dari meja.

Shiho mengerutkan keningnya sambil membaca SMS yang masuk ke ponselnya sehingga Shinichi menjadi heran.

"SMS dari siapa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Ran-san. Dia bilang dia ingin bertemu denganku nanti siang di cafe Marple," jawab Shiho.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu," ucap Shinichi.

"Tidak perlu. Itu akan memperburuk keadaan. Lebih baik aku menemuinya sendirian," ucap Shiho.

"Tapi...," ucapan Shinichi langsung dipotong oleh Shiho.

"Tidak apa. Aku akan pergi sendiri. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Lagipula ini pembicaraan antar wanita, jadi sebagai laki-laki, kau tidak boleh ikut," ucap Shiho.

Shinichi masih memandang Shiho dengan ragu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, kalau menurutmu begitu," ucap Shinichi.

XXX

Karena Shinichi tidak bisa tenang di rumah, dia pun pergi keluar dan menunggu Shiho di tempat yang agak tersembunyi di dekat cafe Marple meskipun Shiho sudah menyuruhnya menunggu di rumah. Kurang lebih satu jam kemudian, dia melihat Ran dan Sonoko keluar dari cafe Marple dengan geram. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, dia melihat Shiho juga keluar. Dia melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Shiho sehingga dia segera menghampiri Shiho sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Shiho kelihatan terkejut ketika melihatnya.

"Sayang, apa yang...," ucapan Shiho langsung dipotong oleh Shinichi.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa rambutmu berlumuran soda?" tanya Shinichi sambil menatap dengan tajam butiran-butiran soda yang menetes dari rambut Shiho ke leher dan baju Shiho.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Shiho.

"Apa mereka yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Shinichi dengan marah. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka," ucap Shinichi dengan geram dan berniat mengejar Ran dan Sonoko tapi Shiho dengan cepat menahannya.

"Jangan, Kudo-kun. Ini bukan salah mereka. Tadi perdebatan kami menjadi panas, makanya ini terjadi," ucap Shiho.

"Tentu saja mereka salah. Mereka seharusnya tidak melakukan ini," seru Shinichi.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula aku memang pantas mendapatkannya. Setidaknya dengan begini, rasa bersalahku bisa berkurang," ucap Shiho sehingga Shinichi tertegun.

Kemudian Shinichi melepaskan lengannya dari pegangan Shiho dan masuk ke dalam cafe Marple sementara Shiho menatapnya dengan bingung.

Tak lama kemudian, Shinichi keluar dari cafe Marple dengan segelas soda di tangannya lalu berdiri di depan Shiho.

"Bukan hanya kau," ucap Shinichi, kemudian dia menyiram kepalanya sendiri dengan segelas soda yang dia bawa sehingga mata Shiho membesar karena kaget sekaligus bingung. Hal ini juga menarik perhatian orang-orang yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"Aku pun juga bersalah, jadi aku juga pantas mendapatkannya. Dan mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka berbuat seperti ini lagi padamu, kau mengerti?" ucap Shinichi.

"Kudo-kun, kau...," ucap Shiho kemudian dia tertawa sehingga Shinichi mengerutkan keningnya kepadanya.

Lalu Shiho menyadari kerumunan di sekitar mereka berdua sehingga dia menggamit lengan Shinichi dan menarik Shinichi pergi dari situ sebelum mereka menarik lebih banyak penonton.

"Kenapa tadi kau tertawa?" tanya Shinichi dengan kesal saat mereka sudah melangkah agak jauh.

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu," jawab Shiho sambil tertawa kecil dengan rona merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa? Jawaban macam apa itu?" tanya Shinichi masih dengan kesal walaupun wajahnya memerah.

"Pokoknya aku sangat mencintaimu," sahut Shiho sambil tersenyum dan terus melangkah.

Shinichi masih mengerutkan keningnya selama beberapa saat tapi kemudian dia juga tersenyum.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu," ucap Shinichi.

Shinichi berhenti sejenak untuk melepaskan tangannya yang digamit oleh Shiho lalu dia menautkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari Shiho. Setelah itu mereka kembali melangkah dengan senyum menghiasi wajah mereka, meskipun orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka menatap mereka dengan heran bahkan geli dan ada juga yang berbisik-bisik karena melihat pasangan laki-laki tampan dan wanita cantik dengan rambut berlumuran soda.

**Tamat.**


End file.
